Immortal Fear
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: AU:: Katherine has survived the nightmare of her childhood & has overcame her terrifying past through years of therapy. But Freddy is lying in wait ready for her to fall asleep, to dream. To make her fear him once again.:Plz R&R!:Chp 23 up! Complete!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nightmare on Elm St, Freddy Krueger or any of the other characters involved

**Summary**: Sequel to I Won't Tell (AU) Katherine has survived the nightmare of her childhood and has eventually overcame her terrifying past with the help of therapy. But Freddy is lying in wait, ready for her to fall asleep, to dream. To make her fear him once again

**Genre**: Horror/Supernatural

**Rating**: M - for violence, language, some mature adult themes and some gore

_**Immortal Fear.**_

**Chapter 1**: Prologue.

The children's ward in Springwood's General Hospital was quiet. Several nurses and doctors quickly rushed about attending to their administrative and medical duties. It had been two long nights since the fire at the Springwood Power Plant. Two nights since the fiery and horrifying death of the real Springwood Slasher, Freddy Krueger.

His sole living relative Katherine Krueger lay comatose in the Intensive Care Unit on the second floor of the Children's Ward section. It was touch and go for a while when she was first brought into the hospital on that cold night. She had lost so much blood and was also suffering from internal bleeding that the doctors gave her a slim chance of survival. But the fighter in her came to the surface and she pulled through. However she remained in a coma, but her condition was stable. They were pleased with her progress as the blood transfusion was a complete success. When examining her body the doctors had also discovered several fractured ribs, two fractures in her right arm and a few more fractures on her left arm. All of them her injuries the result of constant abuse from her father over the last few years.

Despite being the daughter of the monster who had slaughtered countless children, Katherine had received several visitors. All of them were involved in the fire, perhaps they seemed guilty at what had happened to her. The main visitors from the fire were Marge and Donald Thompson and Elaine and Douglas Parker, they had visited her four times in the last two nights. Hoping that she would make a full recovery. It was bad enough to have one death on their minds, but if she were to pass away then the didn't know what they could do.

A new visitor had arrived at her bedside, young Matthew Reid along with his mother a short blond haired lady with the same coloured eyes as her son. The time limit for each visiting party was at the maximum fifteen minutes. Placing a warm hand on his shoulder they walked over to Katherine's bed. The young girl's breathing was slow and steady, an oxygen mask covered her gaunt face while beneath they could faintly see black and blue bruises that were beginning to fade. A medical drip was attached to her left arm, while bandages covered her left and right upper arm along with her back and stomach area. However, these were hidden under a plain white nightgown the nurses had changed her into. Scattered on her collarbone and upper chest area were small red lacerations that would soon turn into white scars.

The young teenager gently reached out and held Katherine's left hand, whispering softly as though she could hear him, "Hey"

His mother glanced at the him and then at Katherine. "I didn't know she was your friend at school"

Matthew nodded in disagreement, "She wasn't mom. I wanted us to be friends. But I guess she was afraid to because of him"

"Look, perhaps _now_ you can be her friend. Just wait a little while. She needs to get better first"

"Mom" he slowly began and turned to face her, "Do you know what happened? I've asked Mr Thompson and he hasn't said anything. Just that there was an accident at the power plant"

"Matthew, I don't know. Honestly" she replied. She was telling the truth. After the fire at the power plant, Donald and the rest of the parents made a vow not to disclose any information about what had happened that night. It would simply be the case of an unfortunate accident.

He pulled out a small get well card from his back pocket, placing it on the small table at the end of the bed. "I got her a get well card"

"That's nice of you. I'm sure she will appreciate it" she smiled. "C'mon son, let's go"

"Can I visit her again? Please?"

"We'll see Matthew" she sighed. He trudged slowly after her, glancing one last time at Katherine's comatose form and exited the room.

Minutes later a blond haired middle aged doctor entered the room on his nightly rounds of the ward. He glimpsed into the corner of the room where a dark haired nurse sat at a small desk, completing any administration duties she had to do. Casting a quick glance up at him she gave a small smile as he went to check Katherine's heart monitor. She was the only person in the ICU room, as the facility was rarely used seeing as the rate of major crashes or accidents in the town was very low.

To Katherine's left were three empty beds. He punched a few random bottoms on her heart monitor and stepped over to the end of her bed, picking up the clipboard containing Katherine's medical notes for the last two days. He scribbled down a few notes in regards of her progress and placed it back on her bed. His eyes travelled back up to her face and heaved a loud sigh. He had heard rumours about how she came to be in this condition. It was a very heart-rending story. He pondered if she were to pull through would she able to live a normal life? Would her life be tormented by nightmares and endless memories of what her father had done to her through the last few years? Was she even having a nightmare now? Well, he would probably never know.

Katherine's comatose body jerked slightly. The nurse did not notice, too consumed in her work. Slowly, Katherine's eyes began to flutter open. Her hands crept up gradually to her face to remove her mask. But it had disappeared along with the drip connected to her arm. Wearily she turned her head from right to left. She was alone.

Pushing the white bed clothes off her body she painfully eased onto the floor gasping sharply at how cold the surface of the floor was. Taking a few staggered steps along the side of the bed she halted at the edge of the bed. She hadn't realised the damage that was done to her body. It was probably because she had tried to blank out the torture when he was abusing her. Now she couldn't ignore it anymore.

From behind there was a low gurgling sound, startling Katherine as she turned around. She instantly noticed that the fluid bag connected to the drip was filled with deep red blood that boiled and bubbled. Her frightened eyes fell down towards the drip that seemed to be pumping more blood into the fluid bag making it expand and grow. Suddenly the bag exploded the blood cascading out over the drip stand , floor and the lower part of Katherine's body. It soaked through the fabric of her nightgown and trickled down her quivering legs.

She let out a stifled shriek and stumbled backwards towards the doorway, flinging it open quickly. Behind her were red blood stained footprints from the blood. It dawned on her that she had to be dreaming, she must still be in the coma. With a shaky hand she steadied herself the best she possibly could against the wall and prudently made her way down the barren corridor. What would her dream lead to or to _who_?

The secret that her father had told her the day before his death was still fresh in her mind. The very chance that it could be true made her skin crawl. If it was true then she would probably never be free of him.

From the far end of the corridor came a small click. One by one the lights illuminating the corridor flicked off and soon Katherine was engulfed in darkness. Her breath caught in her throat, her heartbeat increasing slightly. Mentally she counted to ten and exhaled a long breath of air. Bravely she continued on down the dark corridor, feeling along the wall as she went. After about nearly 100 metres she noticed something was different about the ground.

It was no longer the smooth cool surface of the hospital ward, but it was extremely warm and damp. She froze on the spot and gingerly reached out above her head sensing steam and hot air. Her fingers slowly stretched out and touched a scorching hot pipe. She yelped withdrawing her hand quickly.

From far ahead several small yellow lights began to flutter on revealing her surroundings to her. There was no doubt about it, she was in the power plant.

Wiping the trickles of sweat from her brow she advanced onwards, glancing about vigilantly every so often. Knowing that her father would appear very soon. At the end of the passageway she turned into the main boiler room, halting again. All she could smell was the smoke from the fire, as though it only happened just minutes ago. She sniffed the air being overwhelmed by a strong smell of burnt flesh.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and limped awkwardly towards the middle of the room where she had last seen her father alive. A single tear dribbled down her flushed cheeks. Despite all the affliction and anguish he had caused her, a part of her still _loved_ him. Sure some people would call her 'sick in the head', but to her they never knew him like she did. There was a caring part of his persona that he had shown towards her. But that was before he had changed. Before the beatings had began.

_Screech…._

Katherine jumped at the sound of metal upon metal. Her head whipped back and forward, searching for him as his triumph cackle reverberated from all around. Her hands moved up to cover her mouth, to stop the scream that was forming in her throat. It was her father.

Freddy slowly came into view from the passageway she had came through seconds earlier. He dragged his deadly bloody talons against the metal wall. His fedora hat was tilted down over his face. Katherine could barely make out his horribly burned and scarred from beneath his hat. Smoke rose from his clothing and evaporated into the air and he inched towards her. His blades flicked one by one in a steady rhythm.

His daughter lowered her head, not wanting to look at his burnt face. Freddy stopped a foot from her, causally tipping his fedora back from his face showing the horrendous burns in full. There was a slink as he sprayed his blades out wide, causing Katherine to jump. Smirking slyly he brought the tip of his index blade under her chin and tipped her face up to meet his. His ice blue eyes burned deeply into her tear streamed eyes, "Hello Princess" he hissed, his voice gravely and deep in pitch as a result of the fire decimating his vocal cords, "Do you like Daddy's new face?"

She whimpered softly and shook her head, "No"

Freddy chortled darkly, "I guessed so. Didn't I tell you this would happen, huh Katherine?"

"Yes daddy" she replied, her voice quivering. "W-what are you going to do w-with me?"

He grinned sinfully, stroking her hair with his bladed claw, "Let's see. It's not that I wouldn't like to hurt you sweetheart and make you _scream_ for mercy. But just say I'm not strong enough..._yet_. I have a few other matters that need to be dealt with first"

"You mean…their children. You're going to go after the parents children first?"

"Aren't you a clever little girl?" he nodded, "You do know that if you warn them they won't believe you?"

"I know daddy"

Low distorted voices resounded from all around the boiler room. The dream demons. Freddy cursed to himself, angry that his time with his daughter was cut short. "Daddy has to go now. You have to wake up. But you won't forget about me, will you Kat?"

"I won't daddy"

"That's my girl" he gently grabbed a clutch full of her with his scarred hand, tugging her head back. He leaned forward, his vile black charred tongue slithered out of his mouth and gave a long slick lick to her left cheek. She shivered involuntarily. Freddy locked eyes with hers and pointed a blade at her face. With a quick flick she was plunged out of the dream world.

Her eyes snapped open as she lay on her hospital bed. She coughed, groaning as she tried to sit up. The nurse rushed to her side, checking the heart monitor and other medical apparatus. She pushed a small red button on the wall, signalling to any doctor on duty to come to the ICU.

"What's her condition?" came a concerned voice from the doorway. The nurse turned to face the blond haired doctor from earlier. "She's awake. It's strange I heard her groaning and I came over and she was trying to sit up"

The doctor stared at the young girl in surprise, "Oh, ok. Um, we'll monitor her progress over the next twelve hours and if she improves we can move her into one of the side wards. I don't think she would be up to any visitors yet. We'll wait another day or so. Get in contact with Doctor Hamilton as he wanted to be updated on her progress"

The nurse nodded and went on her way. "Hi Katherine" the doctor smiled, "I'm Doctor Scott. How are you feeling?"

She reached up to pull the oxygen mask off her face but was stopped by Dr Scott, "Don't pull that off yet, ok?"

Nodding wearily she coughed softly, "I'm just sore. I need something to drink please"

"Ok, I'll give you something for the pain soon. I'll get you some water ok?"

She smiled weakly and glanced down at her arms, sniffing back the tears at the sight of the scars and lacerations on her milkly white skin. It was awful. Her eyes soon snapped down towards her right hand, to her fingertips.. On each of her fingertips and her thumb were small blister marks from where she had burned herself in the dream…

**x x x x**

Two or three had passed since Katherine had woken from her coma. She had been moved to her own private side ward overlooking the gardens of the hospital. The doctors were pleasantly pleased with her progress, her wounds were healing quickly and the pain she had been experiencing since waking up from the coma had subsided greatly much to her relief.

However, mentally she was one hundred times worse than she was before the horrors of the power plant had taken place. She hardly spoke to anyone and would constantly burst out crying, thinking back to all the times he had tormented her in countless ways. But she would push people away when they tried to comfort her. All Katherine wanted was to be left alone.

The previous day Katherine had had her first session with a hospital therapist. It was meant to last for approximately under an hour with several more sessions planned. But it only lasted about twenty minutes or so. The aim was to help her find the courage to finally speak out about what had happened in her childhood. But the first session wasn't what the therapist had hoped it would be seeing as the young girl wouldn't speak about what Freddy had done to her, but would occasionally mutter incoherent words about her father coming back from the dead in people's dreams.

It was mid morning and Katherine had just finished her breakfast, a portion of lukewarm porridge and two rounds of toast. It wasn't exactly the best breakfast she ever had, but she was hungry and ate every last bit of it. Pushing away her plate she looked up towards the doorway noticing Dr Scott standing there with two visitors. Marge and Donald Thompson. "Mr and Mrs Thompson just wanted to come and pay a visit? Is that ok?" the doctor asked.

She shrugged, avoiding the Thompson's as they pulled up two chairs up to her bed. Marge adjusted her light blue dress and pulled out a small red box of chocolates, setting it on the table. "I thought you might like some chocolates"

Katherine blankly stared at the box and slowly she turned her gaze towards Marge and Donald. Two of the people who had murdered her father. Her emotionless face soon change into one of sadness and a tinge of anger. "You've only made it worse you know" she whispered hoarsely.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Marge asked nervously.

"When you _murdered_ my daddy you thought that it would be over. But it's just the beginning" Katherine replied eerily.

Donald shifted uneasily in his seat, "I think I know what she means Marge"

"You what?" his wife snapped, turning around to face him.

"I've spoken to her therapist before I met you down stairs and well she says that Katherine seems to believe that her father is going to come back from the dead. In our dreams"

Katherine gave a warped smile, "Yeah that's right"

"You asked her therapist? Have you ever heard of confidential information? The therapist was NOT meant to tell you anything!" Marge hissed angrily at her husband.

He leaned back, calmly stating. "The doctor is worried about Katherine's state of mind…"

"She thinks I'm crazy" Katherine interrupted.

"Not that Katherine" Donald reassured, "She thinks that after all what you've been through that you may be imagining things. Creating a fantasy to divert your attention away from what has happened to you. It seems from the short session she had with you that you are not _accepting_ what your father has done to you. It'll take a very long time for you to get yourself over your traumatic experiences" he paused briefly, "So, that's why a decision has been made with the medical authorities and social services to transfer you to a special child therapy and psychiatric hospital in Zanesville"

Her mind went numb. She couldn't leave Springwood, this was her home. "No, I don't want to leave. NO!"

"You need help Katherine. You're not well. You need to get away from Springwood, away from all the bad memories of your father. It's time for you to start a new life without him"

She sobbed, losing control of her composure, shaking her head vigorously, "No, no, no. I can't leave. I just can't. My daddy will be waiting for me! I know it. He's going to be angry at me! I don't want him to be angry at me anymore!" she buried her head in her hands, rocking back and forth on the bed consumed in her crying.

Marge glared icily at her husband and leaned forward, taking Katherine into her arms. Glancing over at her husband she whispered harshly, "Why the hell did you do that for? You should have left it up to the therapist to tell her she's going to move! You can be so insensitive, you know that?"

He ignored her comment and left the room. Leaving Marge embracing Katherine, soothingly rubbing her back to help calm her down until she had drifted off to sleep.

**x x x x**

Katherine stood anxiously at her bed watching as Marge Thompson packed away the remainder of her clothes and other small belongings from her home on Elm Street. A white mini bus was waiting outside the hospital to bring her to Zanesville. Her long brown hair was tied away from her face in a plait, while she was dressed in a new pair of jeans, coral t-shirt and plain white trainers that Marge had bought for her. She stared at the get well card on her side dresser. It was from Matthew and she wasn't entirely sure if she should bring it with her.

Marge followed her gazed and quickly picked up the card, reading inside. "Matthew Reid. He keeps asking me about you whenever he sees me. Is he your friend?"

"No, I don't have any friends" Katherine muttered grimly.

"Well, it seems that he probably wants to be yours. Anyway. Let's pack that away. You can keep it as a token of his friendship, huh?"

"How long will I be in Zanesville for?" Katherine asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I'm not sure honey" Marge lifted the suitcase and led Katherine out of the room. "Just take it one day at a time. OK? You'll be fine. You're a fighter. I know one when I see one"

Katherine shook her head, "No. you're wrong"

Marge placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they entered the lift, "You should have more faith in yourself. Don't put yourself down, OK?"

She nodded half-heartedly and followed the red haired woman towards the double glass doors out into the warm sunny afternoon. A dark haired female social worker greeted them as they walked towards a small mini bus parked at the curb, with a male colleague waiting in the driver's seat. The female had a dark pinned stripped skirted suit with white blouse. She had a friendly disposition, "Hi Katherine. My name is Gemma O'Neill. I'll be one of your therapists at the hospital"

Katherine nodded and climbed into the mini bus. Marge placed the suitcase under one of the seats and slid the door close. Katherine tapped the window, pulling it across swiftly. The woman took a step forward to listen as Katherine quietly warned, "Look out for the Elm Street children. Their lives are in danger"

Marge glared at her, shocked by her words. There was a slam from the front passenger door and the rev of the engine as the mini bus began to pull away. Katherine sadly waved goodbye, sighing out loud as she leaned back in her seat. Wondering to herself if and when she would ever return home…

****************

Author's Note

Hope you liked the start of this sequel. I have decided to have the reader choose what characters they wish to appear in the story. You can pick up to three characters from the list below. I WILL bring Nancy and Dr Neill Gordon into the story and will create two new other characters too, so the rest is up to you!

Please pick up to three from and let me know via Review or Message:

Kristen Parker

Ronald Kincaid

Taryn White

Will Stanton

Joey Crusel

Philip Walker (I'm not entirely sure what his real surname is in the film, if you know please let me know!)

Jennifer (I've forgotten her surname too, so if you know her surname please let me know)

Thanks!

Darkness aka Paula.


	2. Fear the Nightmare

**Summary**: Sequel to I Won't Tell (AU) Katherine has survived the nightmare of her childhood and has eventually overcame her terrifying past with the help of therapy. But Freddy is lying in wait, ready for her to fall asleep, to dream. To make her fear him once again.

Immortal Fear

**Chapter 2:** Fear the Nightmare

_Over ten years later…_

All that sixteen year old Lindsay Crothers could do was run. She had been running through the endless maze of hot misty metal corridors for the last fifteen minutes. But to her it felt like an eternity. Her feet were steadily becoming numb with pain, exhaustion setting in. But she had to keep going. It was a matter of life or death. Her night time attire of short grey shorts and white tank top were saturated with sweat. The heat in the boiler room was unbearable.

Her head glanced anxiously over her shoulder. Her dark blue eyes grew wide with fright. There was no doubt. That maniac was quickly gaining on her. His thin lanky frame could be faintly seen in the distance through the mist, the unmistakable sight of his bladed claw affixed to his right hand along with fedora hat planted on his head.

Lindsay turned her head back in front and she quickly slammed into a thick steel wall. Shrieking out in pain she stumbled back onto her back. Groaning softly her head rolled from side to side as she glared at the figure towering above her, his red and green sweater clinging to his lean upper torso.

A rough scarred hand reached down and dug into her dirty fair hair, pulling her to her feet. "Gotcha piggy!" came a deep hoarse voice.

She was swung around sharply to stare at her attacker. Freddy Krueger. His burns and charred scars still as fresh as was the night he got them. He grinned, showing his black rotten teeth. He raised his bladed claw and with a mad cackle he drove them deep into her chest.

She spluttered up blood and cried out in pain. He chuckled and plunged them a little deeper, twiddling his blades inside her flesh tearing up her innards. With a sickening sound he withdrew his blood stained blades and threw her corpse to the ground. Elated at another Springwood brat falling at his blades, he opened his arms welcoming another soul into his chest as her body distorted into a silvery white mist.

A frantic voice called out from behind him, "Krueger! You bastard!"

He spun around to face the owner of the voice. Sixteen year old Kristen Parker. She stood several feet behind him. Yet again she was too late. Freddy sneered at her, "Too late Kristen. Perhaps next time huh?"

She took a small step back as he threateningly began to stalk towards her. Focusing hard she pushed herself out of the dream world and jolted up in the chair in her bedroom. Slamming the arm of the chair in rage she began to pace the room. It was the same thing every night for the last year. He knew that she was unskilled in using her power, to keep it under control and he could easily trick her into bringing victims into her dream. Kristen and her friends knew that Krueger would only need several more souls before he could enter any person's dream he chooses to. He had conceitedly told them so not so many few weeks before. It was as though he was mocking them. So, time was running out for them to find a way to stop him for good.

**x x x**

"I can't take this anymore!" Kristen wailed. Her blue eyes darted back and forth between her friends. Nancy Thompson, Taryn White, Ronald Kincaid, Joey Crusel, Phoebe and Alex Winters and Dr Neil Gordon. All of them had hopelessly tried to comfort the girl, but she was having none of it. She was nearing the end of her tether. Every time she closed her eyes and fell to sleep he would be there, using her as a pawn in his twisted game. Time and time again she would try desperately to help his impending victim, but she would fail each time. Once his fun and games were over he would allow her to wake herself up.

Wiping at her tears she slumped down on Nancy's couch beside her, bowing her head in shame. "I want it to stop Nancy. He's getting stronger. We all know it" she fiddled nervously with her long cream skirt.

"I know. We just have to be strong, just for a little while longer" Nancy replied soothingly and lightly squeezed the young girls' hand. Her dark brown hair hung over her shoulders. It had nearly four years since she first had her nightmare about Freddy. It was just like yesterday. She swore to herself that she would do anything to stop that fucker. He had killed Glenn, Tina and Rod in the space of under two weeks. She thought she was going crazy until she forced out the information from her parents about who Freddy Krueger really was. It repulsed her to know that her parents had a hand in his death and now she was paying for their sins. The children of Springwood were paying for the sins of a foolish, out of control group of parents from Elm Street.

And now nearly every week there was a murder, suicide or mysterious accident. All of them pointing to him. Freddy. Only her and the remaining Elm Street children knew of it. Her eyes flicked up to them as they huddled together at the entrance of her kitchen. They were no doubt trying to figure out a way to defeat Krueger. They were so brave. But yet they all feared Krueger. Hell, who wouldn't? He knew what you feared once you entered the dream, once he got within an inch of entering your mind. Reaping through your most inner most thoughts, your fears. He knew what made people ticked. Their desires. Their fantasies. And used it against them. And he loved every minute of it. It was all a game to him.

Her gaze stopped at each one of them. The first being the gentle giant as she would occasionally call Kincaid, dressed in his usual attire of baggy jeans, red vest top and denim jacket. He may be cheeky and the odd time aggressive, but he had a heart of gold and would do anything for anyone. Next to him was Joey Crusel with his cute boyish looks. He wore dark jeans and a loose shirt with a plain t-shirt underneath. For a few months he wasn't able to talk due to the trauma of his close friend Philip Walker being slaughtered in front of him by Krueger. But through her help he was able to talk again.

Taryn White glanced quickly over to Nancy and smiled weakly. Her long straight brown hair stretched over her slim shoulders. Her clothes of tight jeans, dark top and black leather jacket suited her no nonsense attitude.

The last two of their group were twins. Pheobe and Alex Winters. They both had fair hair with dark blue eyes. Alex had more define features that Phoebe and stood nearly half a foot taller than her, at 6'foot. He was decked out in dark combats and a faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt, most of his tops were connected to rocks bands or other artists. But you would know that they were twins by their mannerisms and their same sense of humour. Nancy stared at Phoebe as she fiddled with the rim of her red top, it was a trait of hers to fiddle with her clothes when she was nervous or anxious. "Phoebe. Are you ok?" she asked.

The young girl looked over, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess"

Her twin brother wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "She'll be okay Nancy, she's got me to protect her" he grinned. Nancy smiled sweetly and nodded in reply.

"Perhaps you guys should go home" Neil suggested to the group, "It's near midnight and I'm sure your parents will be wondering where you are"

There were a few groans of discontent from the group, but they eventually nodded. "Okay" Kincaid grumbled, "Hey Dr Gordon, do you have any more news about you know them tablets?"

"You mean Hypnocil" Taryn stated.

He didn't reply, his gaze permanently on Dr Gordon's stern face. He sighed shaking his head, "No, we still haven't gotten any news. But I'll keep you updated. Now go on home. We'll meet up tomorrow. Say noon at Craven Inn Café?"

They nodded in agreement and exited the room, muttering their goodbyes. Once the door of her apartment was firmly shut, Neil slumped down beside Nancy in the living room.

"You know, Lindsay was the fourth death in two weeks" Nancy sighed sadly, "The town is slowly but surely falling apart and there is nothing we can do"

"There is…" Neil responded slowly, "We just have to find a way to stop him"

"Easier said that done" she groaned, "I'm going to head over to see my mother. I really don't feel like staying the night here"

"I'll drive you over"

"Thanks. I appreciate it" she smiled and began to gather a few belongings for her stay over.

The ride over to Elm Street was quiet between the two, seeing as both Nancy and Dr Neil were tired. Despite Neil not having any dreams or nightmares of Freddy, he was adamant that he would stay awake when he was staying over at Nancy's apartment. Over the past few months of meeting each other in Westin Hills, the two had become closer. They were work colleagues, but now after spending time with each other they were now very close friends. In a small way Neil was growing to like her even more than just friends, but he was too afraid to tell her that in case he would push her away from him. So, he had decided to keep his feelings towards her secret until the time was right.

Dr Gordon glanced quickly at Nancy as they pulled into Elm Street. Her body tensed slightly, her eyes shifting nervously as her gaze fell upon the abandoned and decrepit 1428 Elm Street. The home of Freddy Krueger. It's windows were boarded up while thick weeds and dead flowers were scattered among the front lawn. A few of the upstairs windows were smashed, while the green painted tiles were beginning to fall apart from the roof. Nancy's breath caught in her throat as her eyes stared straight at the red painted door. Her mind drifting back towards her last confrontation of Krueger. She had really believed that she was a goner. She was mere inches from being slaughtered to death. If Kristen hadn't of waken her up she would be dead. Simple as that. Her eyes continued to linger on the front door of the house, staring intently. It was as though she couldn't break her gaze. As if she was waiting for him to appear.

A hand gently grabbed her shoulder and she let out a small shriek, her head whipping around swiftly to glare at Neil. "Are you ok?"

"Uh" she mumbled, catching her breath. "Yeah. My mind began to wander. Sorry"

He nodded slowly, "Look, I'll call you later. Just to see how you are"

"Thanks" she slowly exited the car and waved him goodbye as he drove up down the road. Without taking another glance at 1428 Elm, Nancy rushed towards her old home at 1430 Elm Street. There was a faint glimmer of light coming from the living room area. It was her mother, she knew it was. Ever since the deaths had started her mother had begun staying up late at night. Turning into an insomniac. It wasn't because she too was having nightmares of Freddy. She just couldn't sleep or she didn't want to.

Nancy stepped into the house and immediately she was greeted by her mother as she sluggishly walked down the stairs with a large glass of vodka and lemonade in her hand. Dressed in pink silk pyjamas and white nightgown. "Nancy, sweetheart. I'm so glad you've come to see me!" she half slurred, grinning widely at her daughter.

"Mom" Nancy murmured, taking a step towards her, "You have to stop this drinking. Please. It's not good for you"

Marge sniggered to herself pushing past her daughter into the living room. "Not good for me, huh? I'll tell you what's not good for me, Nancy. Your father never talking to me anymore, the fights we have. The fact that he won't admit that he made a mistake, that _we_ all made a mistake all them years ago at the power plant when we burned that bastard to death!"

Nancy raised an eyebrow, confused at her mother's ramblings. "What do you mean mom?"

"Remember Nancy, we murdered him. We burned him. But we shouldn't have, it was a stupid mistake. She was right you know. But we didn't believe her" Marge whispered softly her eyes glazed over due to the amount of alcohol in her system. "She said it was just the beginning. But I didn't believe the poor child. I thought she was imagining things, because of what had happened to her. Because of all the abuse he had done to her"

"You mean, someone knew that Freddy was going to come back in our nightmares?" Nancy asked her eyes wide with shock as she sat beside her mother on the couch.

Marge took another swig of her drink, laughing harshly. "Oh, yes she knew. But Donald, your father thought she was nuts. Crazy! At first I thought she was too. But now I don't, not anymore. Not after all these deaths. This town is falling apart, little by little. All because of what we did to him…"

"Mom" Nancy persisted leaning forward slightly, "Who was it? Who knew that Freddy was going to come back?"

An eerie smiled crept over Marge's lips as she replied, "His daughter. Katherine Krueger"

**Author's Note:**

At last I have updated this story. Sorry for the lack of Freddy action. I will try to update this story quicker the next time.

I've decided to break out of the NoES section and will plan to write The Dark Knight story. Hope to have that up within the next week or two!


	3. The Right Decision?

**Chapter 3: **The Right Decision?

"Are you serious? He has a daughter?" Neil gasped, his eyes wide in astonishment.

Nancy nodded quickly, taking a sip from her hot coffee. Both her and Neil had met early in the morning and where now parked outside Nancy's mother's house. "Yeah. I was shocked too. I asked my mom why we were never told about her, but I couldn't make sense out of her. She was so drunk. I just put her to bed. I told her I would be back this morning"

"Are you going to try and get in contact with her? What is her name?"

"Her name is Katherine. I'm not sure about getting in contact with her. What do you think I should do?" she asked.

"Well, maybe Katherine could help us. You mentioned that your mother said that Katherine knew about her father coming back in dreams. Maybe she has some insight into how he gained his powers"

"Yeah, that is true. But a part of me thinks that getting in contact with her might be a bad idea" she sighed.

"In what way?"

"She moved out of the town for a reason. I could put her life in danger if I bring her back to Springwood"

"Look" Neil stared directly at her, his face stern. "If you want to stop Krueger, we may need all the help we can get. Perhaps she might want to help us if we tell her our predicament"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah. Maybe you're right"

They slowly climbed out of Nancy's car. She took a quick glance at the 1428 Elm Street turning her gaze away from it quickly. "You know that house looks even creepier in the day, neither mind at night time"

"Yeah. I know" he mumbled, agreeing with her completely.

Marching towards the front door, Nancy twisted the knob and entered the house. "Mom? Are you up?" she called out.

"Yes. I'm up" Marge replied from the kitchen area. Nancy raised an eyebrow, surprised that her mother could be up so early especially after downing so much alcohol last night.

Marge sat at the kitchen table nursing a pounding headache while sipping over a large glass of water. She glanced up from the morning paper, half smiling. "Morning"

"I take it you're hung over?" her daughter asked.

"I've been worse. I take it you're here for some information on Katherine?"

"Yes. Anything you know would be of great help to us" Neil answered.

Marge sighed leaning back in her car, stifling a yawn. "Well. Sit down" she pulled out a small packet of cigarettes from her nightgown and lit one up.

"How old was she when the fire happened?" Nancy questioned, sitting facing her mother along with Neil.

"She was thirteen. It was her thirteenth birthday. We just made it on time to save her. She was at the fire"

"What?" Nancy shrieked, disturbed and shocked at the statement.

"Yeah. He brought her there. He had beaten her. She looked awful. It was really horrific that her own father could do that to her" Marge sighed sadly. "I'm sure it wasn't the first time he had abused her"

"What about her mother? Where was she?"

"Her body was never found. From what we have been informed by Zanesville's Child Psychiatric Hospital, Katherine has finally been able to disclose what happened to her mother. When she was a child perhaps five or so, she witnessed her father strangling her mother in the back yard after her mother discovered that Freddy was murdering the children" she replied grimly, taking another long drag of her cigarette, "Freddy had a strong influence over her and had managed to keep her quiet. He disposed of the body, but we don't know how"

"Fuck" Nancy whispered, "What happened to her after that?"

"Well, we got some patchy information from the hospital a year so later stating that Katherine was abused, physically, mentally and emotionally since the age of nine maybe ten. Then when she was turned twelve he started to abuse her…well you know"

"Oh my god" Neil breathed, "He raped her?"

"No. He assaulted her sexually, but from what Katherine has told them he has not had full sexual intercourse with her. It was as though he was building her up. I know in my heart that if we hadn't arrived at the power plant in time he would have done it"

"Sweet god. Poor girl" Nancy murmured, "You said to me last night that Katherine knew that her father was going to come back in dreams. Did she tell you how?"

"No. Your father thought she was creating something in her mind to divert her attention away from what had happened to her over the last few years. Well, now I know that Donald was wrong and she was right"

"Have you an address for her? Do you know what she lives now?" Neil asked.

Marge stubbed out her cigarette in a nearby ashtray returning his gaze with a stony glare, "I don't know. Look, I'm not entirely sure what you're thinking. But I strongly suggest that you don't bring her back to Springwood. She has a life now. I seriously doubt that she would want to come back here"

"OK" he replied and glanced at his watch, "I'm sorry, but I have to go here. I'm needed back at Westin Hills"

Nancy turned around to face him, knowing that was an utter lie. He had taken the whole week off on annual leave. What was he up to? "I'll call you later mom" she smiled at her mother. "Thank you for letting me know about Katherine"

"Just please promise me this Nancy" Marge reached out to grasp her daughter's hand, "Don't bring her back here, she'll be in real danger if you do. She doesn't need to be put through anymore pain. Let her live the rest of her life in peace"

Nancy gave a silent nod and rushed out of the house, chasing after Neil. "Wait!"

"I'm going to see if I can get in contact with the hospital in Zanesville. I know a doctor from there and I'm sure she can help us get in contact with Katherine"

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Nancy questioned, "I'm not entirely sure about this now"

"Why? She knew that Freddy was going to come back. She must know he got his powers. If that is the case then she can help us find a way to stop him, stop the nightmares"

She crossed her arms, "I know that. But…he abused her when she was only a child, there is the possibility that she won't come back to Springwood. It would probably be a waste of our time"

"Well, let's find out" he stated quickly.

Giving a hesitant nod she slid into the passenger seat, wondering if they were making the right decision?

**x x x x **

"That's great" Neil grinned, his office phone clenched tightly in his hand as he spoke to the other person on the other line, "I could meet in the next hour or so. Thanks again Gemma. I'll see you soon"

He hung up and turned around in his seat to face Nancy. She anxiously chewed her bottom lip, "So…uh, I take it we're going?"

"Yeah. Listen Nancy. It'll be okay" He smiled warmly, "I'll phone Kincaid to let him know what is happening"

She nodded mutely, her thoughts colliding together. It was a huge risk to go to visit this young woman, Katherine Krueger. Would she want to talk to them? How did her life turn out? Was she violent and destructive as her father? She shivered involuntary at this thought. It was bad enough to have one serial killer in this town, but if his daughter was the same. Well, there wasn't a chance she was going to talk to her never mind consider bringing her back to Springwood.

She glanced back towards Neil as he finished his conversation on the phone. "Kincaid said that they're just going to go to his house this afternoon. I said that I would call them later"

"Did he ask any questions? Like _why_ we're going to Zanesville?"

"No. I don't think it would be appropriate to tell them that we're going to visit Freddy's daughter" he mused.

"Yeah" she stood from her seat, "Well, let get this over with. Do you mind driving? I feel like having a quick nap in the car"

"Of course" he followed her out of the room down towards the lift. They warmly smiled at passing nurses and orderlies attending their duties. Quietly they continued their way out of the lift, past the reception area into the bright morning sun. Nancy slid into the passenger seat and clicked her seatbelt around her chest. She jumped slightly as Neil turned the key in the ignition, bringing the car engine to life. He noticed this and turned to face her, "Are you okay? You seem jumpy?"

"I'm fine. I'm just anxious about meeting her, I mean if we DO meet her"

"Just don't worry. I'll wake you when we get to Hospital in Zanesville"

She gave the best smile that she could muster and leaned back in her seat. Neil quickly put the car into drive and manoeuvred out of the car park of Westin Hills towards the boundary of Springwood.

Nancy slowly allowed her eyes to close, taking slow deep breaths. She was becoming relaxed, her tense muscles beginning to wane as she began to drift into slumber.

After a few minutes she felt that he car has slowed down to a stop. Her eyes fluttered opened, noticing that the night time had fallen and that the car was just several feet from the boundary of Springwood. Her head whipped to the left expecting to see Neil in the driver's seat , however he wasn't. Cautiously she pushed open the door and stumbled out into the road. Her blue eyes wildly looked about the area. She knew she was dreaming, she could faintly hear his laughter coming from the dense forest to her right. There was rustling of leaves and a loud snap of a branch. Without another second hesitation she spun on her heel only to come face to face with her worst nightmare.

Freddy.

She shrieked and took a few steps back, eyes wide with fright.

Freddy chuckled darkly and grinned. Nancy's gaze slowly shifted towards the limp dead body of Neil that Freddy was holding with his left hand. A large deep gash was cut across his throat. Blood still gushed from his wound, staining his upper torso and the ground.

Without a word Freddy threw Neil's corpse head first into the front window of the car, shattering glass everywhere. Yelping loudly Nancy staggered back as Freddy predatorily stalked towards her, "So, you finally found out my…little secret. That I have a daughter"

Nodding slowly she managed to stutter out, "Y-yes. I found out"

"Well, that's good" he hissed, "Do me a little favour? Would ya? Tell Katherine that her daddy says hello…and that I can't wait to give her some of her' _medicine' _again"

She scowled and glared at him, "Go to hell! I know what you did to her, you sick fuck!"

He cackled madly and roughly grabbed her right arm, drawing her near. "Thanks for the compliment"

Grunting Nancy kneed his sharply in his groin area and twisted out of his grasp. Cursing loudly he grabbed her hair, tugging her head back ready to strike out at her.

Nancy glanced down at her body seeing it beginning to fade as the familiar tingling sensation of being woken up soared through her body. Jerking awake she gasped and turned towards Neil. "Wha-?"

"We're here" he pointed out towards the Zanesville Child Psychiatric Hospital that towered above them.

"Um, okay" she breathed, running a shaky hand through her hair. He looked at her with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm" she nodded.

"Well, let's go" he opened his door and stood from the car. Slowly, she began to follow him towards the front double doors of the large two storey building. She has a gut a feeling deep inside her stomach that what they were about to do would turn out to be a _big _mistake.

**Author's Note:  
**Thank you for the reviews so far!


	4. Meeting Katherine

**Chapter 4**: Meeting Katherine

Nancy and Neil waited patiently outside Dr Gemma O'Neill's room on the second floor of the hospital. The corridor was busy with doctors and nurses walking back and forth to their respective duties and cases. It wasn't as busy as Westin Hills, but it was busy enough. Sighing softly, Nancy looked at her watch wondering when the hell this Doctor would see them. She hated waiting.

They quickly looked up at the door in front of them as it creaked open, revealing 34 year old Dr Gemma O'Neill. A pair of light blue eyes stared pleasantly at them behind a pair of thin rimmed grey glasses. Her dark hair was tied back in a bun, while her suit consisted of a knee length skirt with matching blazer and white blouse. "Hi, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I had a few pieces of paper work I needed to complete. You know how it is, deadlines and such" she smiled, "Please come in"

They filed into the office and once inside Neil extended an arm out to Dr O'Neill, grinning. "How are you Gemma? I haven't seen you in years"

"Oh, you know me Neil. Loving every second of my life" she laughed, "I was surprised when I got your call"

Nancy quietly cleared her throat, hoping that Neil would introduce her. He jumped and turned around, "Oh, I'm sorry. Nancy this is Dr Gemma O'Neill. We're old friends from Cleveland"

Nancy smiled sweetly and extended her hand towards her, shaking it firmly. "I'm Doctor Nancy Thompson. I work with Neil"

"Nice to meet you" Gemma replied, "Please sit down. Would you like some coffee?"

Nancy nodded gratefully as she settled into one of the chairs facing Dr O'Neill's large oak desk. There were several files and documents scattered about the desk, with a few pictures of her family and a half drunk mug of coffee. "I'm curious" the doctor asked as she poured out two mugs of coffee, "Why are you interested in my old patient? Katherine Krueger?"

"Well…" Nancy slowly sipped at her hot beverage, "We're interested in her well being. Her health. We're hoping to ask her if she would be interested in coming back to Springwood. To her home town"

"And you think that bringing her back to Springwood would…_help_ her well being?"

"Yes" Neil responded, "Maybe coming back to her home town she can make a new life for her there. We would help her in any way possible"

"Well, I seriously doubt that" Dr O'Neill replied quickly lifting up a thick file, flipping through the pages. "She's made quiet a perfect life for her here. She has her own house on the outskirts of town, works in a local library and she is coping perfectly fine. Why would she jeopardise all that she has worked so hard for to go back there? She has too many traumatising memories in Springwood, which she had tried to hard to forget about"

"Well…" Nancy mused. Silently she knew that Dr O'Neill was one hundred percent right. Katherine would probably never go back to Springwood. This was probably all a big mistake.

"Can you tell us about her case?" Neil questioned, glancing at the file. "I take it, it was quite…a complex one"

Gemma nodded thoughtfully, "Yes it was. I don't think I've ever seen a case like it in my career as a Child Therapist. It took a load of hard work to get her to open up about her abuse. Her father did some serious psychological and emotional damage to her"

"In what way?" Nancy asked.

Flicking through the pages of Katherine's file she stopped at a page and scanned page, "In her early therapy sessions she would remain tight lipped, not responding to my questions. When she did speak she would persist that she couldn't tell anyone what happened to her as she believed that her father would punish her for telling. She was adamant that her father was going to come back for her. I know this may seem…_strange_, but she believed that her father was going to haunt her in her dreams. She wouldn't sleep for days at a time and when she did succumb to her exhaustion she would wake up screaming, thrashing about in her bed. We had to monitor her sleep patterns for a few months"

"What was the cause of the nightmares?"

"They were merely flashbacks. Memories of the abuse. We treated her with drugs and dream therapy to eventually eradicate the nightmares. Within a year or so the nightmares had decreased to about once every few weeks" Gemma sighed and looked sadly at a coloured photograph of Katherine. "These are photographs first taken by the medical staff in Springwood General Hospital shortly after she awoke from her coma. It's rather disturbing to see what a man could do to his own child"

She slid the photographs over towards Neil and Nancy who curiously peered at the photographs. One of them was a picture of Katherine's face, her cheek and skin around her eyes were scattered with small black and blue bruises. While dotted around her collar bone and neck area were more cuts and abrasions. Her upper arms had bandages that had been lifted to expose numerous bruises and lacerations. Another photograph was of her back, showing four stab wound parallel to one another just above her waist.

The result of Freddy's claw.

Nancy gulped the rest of her coffee, tearing her gaze away from the pictures. Freddy wasn't a man or a father in any shape of form. He was a monster. "What did you find out from her during her time at the hospital?"

"Well, quite a bit. When she eventually found the courage to speak about her abuse I discovered that the first beating was when she was ten year's old. From what she had said it seemed to her that her father enjoyed abusing her, like he was asserting his authority and control over her through violence. He was giving her '_her medicine'_ as she has put it so many times"

Nancy's heart skipped a beat at the last sentence. '_**Medicine' **_It was what Freddy had spoke of in her nightmare from earlier. She cleared her throat, leaning forward slightly. "How often where the beatings? Did she say why the beatings occurred?"

"At first Katherine said it only happened when she was disobeyed him, but soon it became a regular occurrence. Perhaps once or twice a month. He seemed to be making sure that he kept her in line. Katherine mentioned to me in one of her sessions" she looked down at the file turning the pages until she found what she was looking for, "This is a quote from her session. '_The beatings my daddy gave me where part of my life, it was becoming like a routine. Every second or third friday I would be dragged into his special room where he gave me my medicine. I thought I would have got used to it, but in the end you never do. I sometimes wished that he would have killed me, then the pain would have stopped. I would be free_'"

"My god" Nancy breathed, shocked.

"I know. She's been through a lot" she looked across to Neil, "That's why I don't want her to go back to Springwood. She's gotten through it. Let her be"

Nancy glanced down at the photographs, "What about other kind of abuse?"

"Well, she had severe emotional trauma. Her self esteem was very low, she had no confidence at all. She disliked the company of boys and men. She told me a few things about what her father did to her sexually. It was just touching, petting. He began to abuse her that way when she about twelve, when her body was beginning to change. From my perspective and the other doctor that was treating her for sexual abuse we concluded that her father was _grooming_ her. Making her ready for the final stage if you understand my meaning"

"We understand" Neil grimly stated. "Um, do you have an address for her?"

"I do. But I'm afraid I can't give out her address. We had an agreement that I wouldn't give out her address to anyone. I'm sorry. I have to respect her wishes"

"Do you think that if you talked to her that she would agree to meet with us?" Neil asked eagerly.

Gemma bit her bottom lip, contemplating his suggestion. "Well, I'll have to ring her and see what she thinks. She's a rather private person. Keeps herself to herself"

"Of course" Nancy smiled briefly. Dr O'Neill flicked to the front of the file and lifted the receiver of her navy phone, punching in the numbers. It rang several times and after what was the twelfth ring she placed the phone back, "I'll try again, but to be honest I've been Katherine's friend as well as her therapist over the last ten years and well I know her. The chances of her getting to talk to you are very slim to say the least"

Neil began to speak when a small knock came from the door. Gemma smiled and stood, "Excuse me"

Neil glanced at his old friend walked towards the door and opened it, quietly talking to the person on the other side. This was his opportunity and swiftly he leaned over and took a mental note of Katherine's address that was on the top right hand corner of the first page. Nancy glared at him in shock, mouth agape.

He settled back into his seat. Just in the nick of time as Dr O'Neill shut the door carrying a few pieces of paper with her, given to her from one of her colleagues. "Well, is there anything else you need?"

Nancy glimpsed at her work colleague who smiled politely, "No thank you. You've been of great help Gemma. Hopefully we'll meet up again soon"

"No problem" she grinned and turned towards Nancy, "It was nice to meet you Dr Thompson"

"Uh, yeah. You too"

Nancy and Neil briskly walked out of the room with Nancy refraining from shouting at him until they were in the car. What he had done was irresponsible. Totally unprofessional! Once outside in the hazy sunshine she pulled him sharply to the side, "What the fuck was that Neil? Dr O'Neill said that Katherine would probably not want to speak with us and there you go snooping for her address!"

"Listen Nancy. This woman can helps us. I know it. Gemma told us that Katherine had said that Freddy was coming back in her dreams. She's bound to know something Nancy. Don't you want to save the kids?"

"Of course I do Neil. I just don't want to jeopardise her life if we bring her back to Springwood!" she snapped.

"We can visit her and find out if she wants to go back to Springwood. Ask her a few questions. That's all" Neil soothingly said, "There's nothing wrong with that"

She gradually nodded and followed him towards the parked car. After discovering more information about Katherine from her therapist, her feeling of uneasiness was stronger than ever.

**x x x **

On the north side of Zanesville was the small quiet neighbourhood of Brookvale. It consisted of two streets - Brookvale Avenue and Brookvale Street. The homes were of one or two storey buildings. Several of the houses had small hedges surrounding the perimeter of their property, while others had small white or grey fences. The lawns were neatly kept and several of the gardens had a pleasant array of flower beds. It was rather quaint and peaceful. Hardly anything exciting happened in the vicinity which suited the people who lived there. Many of them were young couples or elderly civilians.

The neighbourhood suited Katherine Krueger down to the ground. Her home was a small one bedroom single storey building on the corner of Brookvale Avenue. A small grey fence surrounding the dark green lawn. A collection of red roses and yellow daffodils were scattered on a two small flowerbeds aligning the path that led up to the pale blue painted door. Despite being a one storey house, it had a fairly large enough living room. It was situated to the right once you entered the house. It was pleasantly decorated with cream and brown paint, with brown sofa and a few paintings of mountains and extravagant landscapes. Past the living room through the archway was a small dining room with a wooden circular table. Facing the dining room was a spacious kitchen with dark oak cabinets and another small wooden table with four chairs.

Another small hallway faced the kitchen that led to a small bathroom and Katherine's bedroom. Inside the bedroom Katherine Krueger busily tided away her laundry back into their respective drawers. She now stood at 5'4, her brown hair had grew lighter in colour and stretched to just past her shoulders. Her body was slim and was hidden by a oversized red t-shirt and faded baggy jeans. Her face had more shape to it, showing off her check bones. Her old therapist had often said to her that she looked elegant and applying makeup to her face would draw her out features more. Her thin lips were pressed firmly together as she concentrated on putting her clothes back in their drawers. It was her day off work and she was glad of it. She had been working many shifts over the past few weeks due to people being off sick or on annual leave. She sure had deserved a break.

After placing the last shirt into the drawer she pushed it shut and settled down on her single navy covered bed. Her brown eyes gazed wearily at her room. It was rather plain, with a small plaque that Dr O'Neill had bought for her new home attached to the far wall. It stated simply - _**Home Sweet Home**_.

A small red tinned box could be seen in the opened wardrobe. She stood from the bed and walked towards it, kneeling on the ground. Gently she pried the lid off and stared emotionlessly at the contents. A small black and white photograph of her mother, a pair of red silk ribbons her father had made her wear in her hair many times and a small 'get well' card from Matthew Reid. Smiling slowly she lifted the card up and read the inside.

_To Katherine._

_Get well soon. _

_Your friend Matthew. _

It still intrigued her that Matthew viewed himself as her friend. When she was a teenager she never gave the time of day, constantly running away from him when he tried to talk to her. Now it hurt her that she had to do it. But at the time she knew she had to. Her father would have punished her. And he did,_ many_ times. Sniffling quietly she placed the card back into the box and sealed it shut. She should forget about him. It was in her past.

Standing to her feet, she stretched her arms high above her head stretching out all the tiredness out of her body and walked out of her bedroom heading towards the kitchen. Beneath her t-shirt on her stomach you could faintly see numerous white scars, results from her abuse years before. It was probably one of the main reasons she refused to wear revealing tops and bikinis. She hated the way people would glanced curiously at her scars. It was as though they were horrified at them. Another reason was her fear of men leering lustfully at her body. Despite all the therapy she had received, Katherine still assumed that men would want her for one reason only.

Sex.

And therefore she kept her contact with any male to a bare minimum. She didn't have male friends, never mind being romantically involved with one. It frightened her.

She quickly walked over to one of the bottom cupboards and pulled out a small green medical box that held all her medications. Pulling out two small white bottles she unscrewed the tops and shook out two pills. One of them was a white valium tablet. While the other light blue tablet was her anti-depressant tablet, which she had to take three times a day. She had been on them for the last several years, when she was giving the approval by her doctors to take them. As a teenager she was not allowed to take them due to the dangers that could occur with her being so young. So, once she was of the appropriate age she was prescribed them. It had helped her a little, but still her moods were like a pendulum. Swinging back and forth.

Her thin arm reached out and turned on the cold water tap and she poured herself out a long thin glass of water. Popping her tablets into her mouth she washed them with the cool refreshing water. Turning around towards her kitchen, she let out a low sigh. She was restless, agitated. She wanted something to do. Something to keep her busy, keep her mind active.

Suddenly, there were four sharp knocks at her front door. Titling her head to the side, she slowly marched towards the hallway. It was strange for her to receive a visitor. Who the hell would be calling to her house? Tentatively she moved towards the front door and stood before it, hoping that whoever was at the door would go away. But after a few seconds the door was rapped again.

Katherine gently took a firm grip of the door handle and turned it clockwise, easing it open. Peering around the rim of the door, she gazed into the two tired faces of Nancy and Neil.

Nancy nervously coughed, clearing her throat. "Are you Miss Katherine Kruger?"

Katherine gulped worryingly. "Yes? Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"My name is Nancy Thompson and this is my friend Neil Gordon. We're from Springwood…" Nancy began quietly.

All the blood in Katherine's body seemed to freeze, her body numb as she took this in. They're from Springwood, her old home town. How could anyone from Springwood know that she was here? She glared back at them, "Look, if you're the press…"

"No" Nancy quickly replied, "We're not the press. Believe me"

Katherine bit her bottom lip, thinking of their names again. Thompson. That name was really familiar. Nancy Thompson. Then it hit her. She was Marge and Donald's daughter. She vaguely remember her from her home on Elm Street, playing outside with her friends. "Thompson? You're Marge's daughter, that right?"

"Yes" Nancy smiled softly, "I know this may seem a shock to you, but would it be okay if we could talk to you? Please? It won't take long"

"W-what exactly do you want to talk about?" Katherine enquired, becoming nervous.

"Um, I think it would be better if we talk about it inside" Neil finally spoke, smiling politely.

Katherine didn't budge, contemplating this. She wasn't easy with people coming into her home. Her privacy was very important to her. "Katherine, we're not going to do anything or talk about anything you don't want to" Nancy reassured.

Slowly, Katherine gave a nod and stepped aside, pulling the door fully opened. Nancy and Neil quickly stepped into the house and waited as Katherine closed the door behind them.

"Uh" Katherine mumbled, "I'm not used to having visitors. You're the first ones I've had in like a few years. So, forgive me if I'm not that…talkative"

"Fine" Nancy smiled sweetly, "Don't worry"

Katherine sighed and began to walk towards the kitchen, followed by Nancy and Neil. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Coffee would be great, thank you" Nancy nodded and settled down at the small kitchen table with Neil sitting beside her. They watched in awkward silence as Katherine swiftly walked about the kitchen, grabbing three mugs and a large jar of coffee. After a minute or so of making the coffee she handed the two mugs to her guests. "So, what brought you all the way from Springwood to see me? How do you know me? I mean, Ms Thompson I know your parents. But I've never met you or you Mr Gordon"

Nancy sat up straight in her chair, sipping slowly at her coffee. "Well, I'll tell you straight. I prefer to be honest" she looked at Neil who glared at her, wanting to her continue. "We're here about your father. Fred Krueger"

Katherine flinched at the mention of her father's name. Shuddering slightly she slid into one of the spare seats facing them, her face now a deathly white. "W-what? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we are" Neil stated.

Her hands shook as she shook her head, growing slightly angry. "No. I don't want to talk about him, okay?"

"Please Ms Krueger" Neil pleaded.

"No, what the hell do you want me to talk about him? How many times and different damn ways he abused me and mentally tortured me? Huh?" she snapped and swiftly stood, lifting up her t-shirt to reveal her scars on her stomach, "Does that answer any of your fucking questions?"

"Katherine. Me and Neil are therapists, we're doctors. We understand how you must feel…" Nancy said softly, trying t avoid looking at the scars on her body. It disturbed her greatly.

"No, Ms Thompson. You _don't _understand how I _feel_. You haven't a clue what I went through. What he did to me over and over again. He made my life a living hell" Katherine hissed, eyes brimming with tears. "How the hell did you get my address, huh?"

"I'm an old friend with your therapist Dr O'Neill" Neil muttered.

"Gemma gave you my address?" she gasped.

Nancy glanced at Neil, eyeing with angrily. "No, she never. We, uh. We took the address when she wasn't looking from your file"

Katherine began to pace the room, taking all of this in. How fucking dare they? They took her address from her own private and confidential file. It was totally uncalled for. "I'm calling Dr O'Neill. If you want to ask me questions then I want her here with me. She's a friend to me and I trust her completely, so I want her here. If you don't agree, then I'm not answering anything. Understand me?"

She turned on her heel and stormed into her bedroom where her telephone was, not waiting for their response. Nancy and Neil turned to face each other. "I think we're making a big mistake here. It's obvious that she doesn't like to talk about Freddy, what makes you think she'll tell us about the fire?" Nancy whispered.

"I'm sure she will if Dr O'Neill is here. We need to get her to trust us, to open up"

"And what if she doesn't? Hmm?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He began to open his mouth to reply, but he was cut off as Katherine entered the room, "Dr O'Neill is coming over now. I've never really told anyone about my life with my father, except for my therapists. You want to ask me questions about my father, why? I mean, you've clearly been talking to Dr O'Neill about me. Was her answers not _good_ enough for you?"

"We'd like to hear it form your perspective" Nancy took one last gulp of her coffee.

"Really? And that's all?"

"Yes. And if you wish we could bring you back to Springwood"

"W-what?" Katherine croaked, "Springwood?"

Nancy nodded once.

Blinking in astonishment Katherine slumped down in the seat at the table. They wanted to bring her home to Springwood? Back to where all the terrors of her childhood had happened. But why?


	5. Going Home

**Chapter 5**: Going Home

"I can't believe you Neil. You're meant to be a professional. You got in contact with Katherine when I told you that it wasn't allowed" Dr O'Neill hissed angrily. She stood beside Katherine in the kitchen, glaring at her old friend.

"I know, I'm sorry. Please believe me, I never meant any harm to Katherine" Neil replied softly.

Katherine shifted uneasily on her feet. She didn't like arguments or fights. It always reminded her of her father. His anger and annoyance he had with her many times as a child. She cleared her throat, "They want me to go to Springwood"

"What?" Gemma gasped and turned to face her ex-patient, "Have you agreed to go?"

"Um, no" Katherine shook her head, "I wanted to wait until you were here. They want to ask me questions. But you know I don't like to talk about him and the fire"

Gemma glanced at Nancy and Neil, sighing. "Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to"

Katherine chewed her lower lip. "I'm not sure. It uh, depends on what questions you have" she looked at Nancy and Neil.

Nancy locked eyes with Katherine, smiling softy. "If you don't like any of our questions, you don't have to answer it"

Katherine slowly sat in front of them, with Gemma sitting at her side. "Okay. I'll talk"

"So, um" Nancy began anxiously, "We've heard that you were at the fire. Did you know that they…the parents were going to do that? Burn your father?"

Shaking her head, Katherine replied lying, "No. I saw your parents. There were about thirty people there. I knew that most of them were from Elm Street. I was so weak after the beating he gave me, that I barely remember anything else"

"Dr O'Neill did mention that you were in bad shape after the fire. Was your father going to kill you or did you think he was?"

"I…don't know. Maybe" she shrugged, "He could have killed me many times before. I guess he liked torturing me"

Nancy grimaced at this statement, "You were abuse a lot I understand"

Katherine shivered slightly and nodded, "Yeah. It was just normal for me. A part of my life"

"Why did you not tell the police that your father was abusing you?" Neil asked firmly.

Her eyes went wide, "Oh, no. I couldn't. It was a secret. He told me not to. That it was our business, no one else's. A family secret" she looked down at her hand sadly, "But people knew. The kids at my school knew. They kept teasing me"

Nancy's face was filled with sadness at her last few sentences. It was hard to take this all in. How heartless could her fellow pupils tease and mock her for being beat and abused? Why didn't they inform their teachers that something was happening to Katherine Krueger? Hell, did the teachers not notice that Katherine was being abused?

"Did they see your injuries?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yeah" she nodded, "They saw them"

"What about friends? Did you have any?" Neil interjected.

Katherine blinked, thinking of Matthew. "I…uh. I'm not sure if I had a friend. But there was Matthew"

"Matthew?" Nancy smiled a little, "Who was he?"

"A boy from one of my classes. He uh, would always try to talk to me. I always ran away from him, I wasn't allowed to talk to…um, boys" she mumbled, "I would occasionally see him in the park whenever my father brought me there. He would always talk to me. But I ignored him. I was ordered to"

"Did you not even talk to him in school? I mean, you could have easily talked to him there. Your father wouldn't have known"

"No, I just couldn't. It would mean that I was disobeying him. I didn't want to disobey him" she replied, then paused. "But…the day before the fire he sat beside me at my table at lunch time. He was really nice. He mentioned that I had a nice smile" she blushed slightly and lowered her head, becoming embarrassed.

Nancy's smile grew, "There is no need to be embarrassed. It's always nice to get a compliment from a guy"

Katherine lifted her gaze back up to Nancy's, "Um. He got me a get well card too. I still have it"

"That was nice of him"

"Uh, yeah I guess it was" she muttered.

Neil leaned forward in his seat, "Do you want to talk about the beatings? I mean, in what way did he beat you? You have shown us your scars…"

Katherine quickly interrupted, "He used his glove mainly. I take it that's what you want to hear. The only other way he would cut me was with old knives he kept in the secret room. He would also, um, use his belt to whip me"

"Uh, he done other things to you?" Nancy asked apprehensively.

"Yeah. He psychologically tortured me. Made me feel so worthless, that no one would want me. That I would end up alone if I left him or abandoned him"

Nancy gulped, lowering her voice silently as she questioned, "And he did something else to you? He…um, abused you sexually?"

Katherine flinched slightly at this and grasped the rim of her t-shirt twisting it nervously, "Y-yeah. He touched me and made me do things. I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry"

"That's perfectly fine. No problem"

"I have a few questions to ask you. They may seem…strange" Neil asked sternly, "Dr O'Neill mentioned to us that when you were first transferred here as a teenager that you believed your dreams were real and that your father would be coming back in our nightmares. Do you still believe that?"

She froze. Why the hell would he asked a question like that? Okay, she may have believed it when she was younger, but her mind was so confused and she had been traumatized so much that she created something to keep her mind diverted from her abuse. He was dead, he couldn't hurt her anymore. The dreams she had were only memories of him, flashbacks. Nothing more. Dreams weren't real. "No, I don't believe that at all. It was a stupid fantasy I made up. I wasn't well when I was a younger. I was imagining things. My dreams aren't real. My father is _dead_"

Nancy glanced quickly at Neil, their eyes locking together for a mere second. Either she was a good liar or she didn't believed that her father was haunting people in their dreams anymore. It didn't matter. She knew something. She was probably in denial. "About our question earlier. Would you consider coming back to Springwood with us?"

Katherine looked over to Gemma, "Do you think I should?"

"Well, it's not up to me is it? Do _you_ want to go back?" Gemma replied.

"I don't have enough money to afford a motel. I mean how long am I going to be in Springwood for?"

"You can stay in my apartment. I don't mind at all. I could use the company" Nancy grinned, "You can stay as long as you want. If you want, I could try and get in contact with Matthew. I'm sure he would be thrilled to see you"

"Would you go with me?" Katherine pleaded with Gemma, "I just…would feel more comfortable with you being there. Please?"

Gemma licked her lips, musing over Katherine's request. She then nodded, "Okay. But would there be enough room in Ms Thompson's house? I mean I don't want her to be put out"

"No, not at all. I'm sure I could fit a fold up bed in the spare room" Nancy chirped.

Thinking silently, Katherine thought about it. This would be her first time going back to Springwood since she left. She was now a grown woman, having finally overcome many aspects of her horrific childhood. Through her therapy she had finally grasped the realisation that her father was dead. He couldn't get to her anymore. That bullshit he had told her about dreams was just created to frighten her, twist her fragile mind even more. "Okay. I'll go back. But I need to sort out my job. I have to let them know I'll be away for a few days"

"Don't worry" Gemma gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll call into your job and let them know. I would have to let my supervisors know that I'm taking a few unexpected annual days leave. I'm sure they won't mind"

"Well, that's settled. I can help you pack if you want?" Nancy stood, staring pensively at Katherine. She nodded slowly and walked with Nancy into her bedroom.

Neil politely stood as Gemma began to walk out of the kitchen, "I sure hope you guys know what you're doing" she mumbled softly, "I want to make sure that her mental health is not put under danger when she gets back to Springwood. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely" he agreed, "She'll be fine"

Gemma gave a small nod and went to say goodbye to Nancy and Katherine. Neil heaved a long sigh of relief, thankful that they had got what they wanted. Katherine was coming back to Springwood. Now, they had to make sure that the kids didn't tell her that dreams were real, that her father was back hunting the youth of springwood in their nightmares. They had to keep her in Springwood long enough to prod some information out of her. He didn't believe her one bit.

**x x x**

It was steadily approaching 6pm in the evening. The sun was beginning to set in the sky, casting a hazy orange glow over the horizon. Neil had quickly rang Kincaid to let them know of their news regarding Freddy's daughter. In Kincaid's own brash words, he believed that Dr Gordon was _'talking bullshit'_, but after some strong words from Neil, Kincaid finally grasped the fact that Freddy had a daughter. He was told to let the others know, but to keep it to themselves. No one else was to know. They agreed to meet at Nancy's apartment at 8pm for a quick get together with Katherine.

Neil dragged Katherine's and Gemma's suitcases towards the boot of the car. Katherine stood at the doorway, glancing nervously back at her house. "It feels strange. I mean, I've never been away from my house for more than a day or so"

"You'll be fine" Nancy rubbed her shoulders warmly and began to guide her towards the car. Gemma opened the back door and slid into the far seat, fastening her seatbelt. Katherine climbed in beside her, pulling her denim jacket closer to her chest.

The car slowly pulled off, heading down the street and out of the estate. Approximately twenty minutes later they had crossed the boundary out of Zanesviille and were on a small road heading towards Springwood.

The journey was quiet. Hardly a word was spoke. As they approached the boundary or Springwood, Neil inconspicuously switched off the radio. Not wanting any news broadcast of the recent deaths and mysterious disappearance to be heard by Katherine or Gemma. They had to keep it a secret for a little while longer.

Stiffening a little in her seat, Katherine anxiously looked out the window staring at the streets and stores as they drove past. Everything seemed normal. It seemed very calm, serene. The car turned into the next right, veering down a road past several new apartment complexes and a new shopping mall.

Nancy leaned forward in her seat, noticing Kincaid and Kristen waiting at the entrance to her apartment complex. Pulling the car to a stop, Neil turned the ignition off. "These are our old patients. Kristen Parker and Ronald Kincaid. We told a few of our patients about you, I hope you don't mind"

"Patients?" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"They had a few…problems. We still keep in touch" Nancy commented quickly.

"Oh" Katherine nodded and slowly climbed out of the car. She glanced apprehensively at the two teenagers. Meeting people for the first time was always a problem with her, she felt so shy and withdrawn. Afraid of how to act around them.

"I'm Kristen and this is Kincaid" Kristen chirped sweetly, "You must be Katherine"

"Um, yeah. That's me" Katherine mumbled softly. Gemma held out her hand, grinning, "My name is Gemma O'Neill, I'm Katherine's old therapist. She asked me to come for her visit"

Kristen firmly took the woman's hand and nodded. Kincaid gave a quick wave then shoved his hands into his pockets. "The other's won't be able to make it Nancy. Their parents are giving them a hard time. Ya know"

She sighed and began to walk towards the entrance of her apartment complex, the rest of them following. They entered the long narrow corridor towards the lift and stepped into it. Pressing button number four, Nancy glimpsed quickly at Neil wondering how the first night will pass. They would have to figure a way out of keeping Katherine awake. If only they had some hypnocil to slip into her food or drink. Then she would be safe for one night.

As the double doors of the lift opened at her door, she walked swiftly down the cream painted corridor towards the second last door on her right. Number 4D. After unlocking the door she pushed it opened, stepping aside to allow them inside. There was a long corridor leading to the kitchen that faced a modest sized living room. In the hallway were three doors, one on the left hand side that was the bathroom and the other two were two medium sized bedrooms. The décor was stylish, most of the furniture was already in the apartment when Nancy began to rent it. She pointed towards a the second bedroom, "You can put your belongings in there. Do you want something to eat or drink? I'm famous for my lasagne if you want to try some?"

Gemma nodded, "That would be great thank you"

Katherine agreed silently, feeling awkward being around two men. She slipped swiftly into the room with her suitcase, pursued by Gemma who noticed her uneasiness. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I think"

"Is it because of Dr Neill and that young man being around? Is it disturbing you?"

"A bit. But I'll get used to it" she mumbled, smiling feebly.

Neil stood in the entrance to the kitchen, whispering softly to Kincaid and Kristen, "Now listen to me. She doesn't know about Freddy still being alive in our nightmares. She had therapy as a teenager to help eradicate these thoughts, these beliefs. I don't want anyone to mention about Krueger, nightmares or the deaths that have occurred. We have to get her to trust us, becoming more open so she can tell us what really happened at the fire and anything that led up to it. She's our only hope"

Kristen bit her lip, "B-but, what if she starts to have dreams of him?"

He leaned back slightly. He had no answer to that question. It was a chance he was willing to take.

"I could…you know. Go into her dream. And if she gets a nightmare of him, I could pull her out before he hurts her" Kristen suggested quietly.

Neil shook his head in an instant. "No, I can't jeopardise your life. We'll find a way to keep her safe"

Kristen turned around on her heel as Katherine and Gemma passed by into the kitchen. Did they hear what was said? Hopefully not. Kristen and Kincaid followed Neil into the kitchen, "How long are you planning on staying here?" Kristen asked, making conversation.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a week or so"

"Are you meeting up with any old friends?" Kincaid muttered.

Katherine shrugged, "Probably not. I didn't have any friends"

Nancy turned towards her from the cooker, smiling slightly. "Well, there is that guy. Matthew. What's his surname?"

Her face reddened again. Should she get in contact with him? He had probably forgotten all about her. "It's Reid. But uh, I'm not sure if I want to"

"No problem. If you change your mind, let me know" Nancy chirped, focusing her attention back on getting the meal ready.

Quietly Kristen and Kincaid excused themselves, both of them having just recently being a strict curfew by their parents after the most recent death in Springwood.

Shortly after they left Nancy had finished preparing dinner and served it out on the four plates set out for them at the table along with a side salad and a platter or French fires in the middle of the table. Katherine and Gemma thanked her for the meal and began to get stuck in. They ate in contented silence for a few minutes until Neil broke the silence, "Tomorrow, how about we bring you on a tour of Springwood, it would help you get familiar with the town again"

Katherine nodded, gulping down her food. "Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you" she glanced at Nancy, "Ms Thompson, would it be okay if I could you know meet up with your parents?"

"Of course" she grinned.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go up and see your facilities at Westin Hills. Perhaps get a different insight in how you deal with your patients" Gemma suggested, placing down her fork.

Neil nodded, "No problem. I'll have to get clearance with my supervisors, but I don't see it as any problem"

Again silence quickly filled the room with Nancy glancing every few minutes at the clock. It was nearing 9pm and from Katherine's face it seemed that she was growing tired. Nancy tensed at this, knowing that soon Katherine would excuse herself to bed. She wanted so badly to tell her about her father, that he was a threat to her in her dreams. That he would ultimately enter her dreams to cause havoc and terror. But if she did, Katherine would leave Springwood. Then all that effort of bringing her here would be a waste.

If only she had some hypnocil, then it would be okay. But to her despondency there wasn't any left in Westin Hills. The only option would be stay awake and keep an eye on Katherine.

Surprisingly it was Gemma who was the first to excuse herself, "If you don't mind, I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day"

Katherine watched mutely as her old therapist trotted into their bedroom for their stay. She slowly stood and began to help Nancy with the dishes. "Sit down. Relax. I'll do this. You're my guest" Nancy piped in.

Katherine shuffled back, nodding once. "Okay. Thank you" and wandered into the living room.

Once out of ear-sight Neil leaned closer to Nancy, "I'll have to leave soon. Let me know if anything happens. If you can, try and keep her awake. Talk to her some more if you can"

"She looks wrecked. I don't think she'll be staying awake for any time longer" Nancy mused, pursing her lips together in thought.

"Okay, but be alert" Neil gave her a warm hug, "I'll see you tomorrow"

She waved goodbye turning back to the sink, continuing on cleaning the dishes and cutlery. After a few minutes she ventured into the living room, sitting beside Katherine who was blankly staring into space. She blinked a few times and turned to face Nancy, "How did you find out about me?"

"I was talking to my mother and she mentioned you. I was shocked to hear that he had a daughter. It was as though they were keeping your identity a secret" she replied.

"Well, that was one way of putting it. After the fire there was a huge surge of press interest in me. They kept asking and pestering your father my whereabouts after I left Springwood. I was headline news. It seems that they wanted to ask me questions about him, the fire and what he did to me" Katherine sighed, "I would have got a few calls from the press, that's why I asked you if you were the press. I don't like intrusion in my private life, in my past. It's no one business. Especially the media, where they can twist and turns events into their own perspective"

"I know. I understand how suspicious you would be"

Katherine stared straight ahead, thinking. Then asked, "Has anyone moved into my old home?"

Nancy swallowed. Stunned by such a question. "Um, no. It's still up for sale"

"Oh" she whispered, eyes clouded with sadness. "I'm going to take my medication then head to bed, if you don't mind"

"Fine. If you need anything during the night, let me know" Nancy proposed. Katherine smiled briefly and headed out of the living room towards her bedroom. She shut the door gently behind her, smiling at the sleeping form of Gemma on the makeshift fold out bed. Tip-toeing around the bed Katherine pulled her long cream sleeved night shirt and matching bottoms from under the pillow and began to get changed. The cool cotton felt refreshing against her hot skin. Pulling a small red medical bag from her suitcase she emptied out her medication boxes and bottles. After pouring out her tablets for the night-times she swallowed them, having gotten use to doing it without any water to help. She ran her hands through her light brown hair as she settled under the covers. A pang of nausea gripped her stomach. Why was she nervous? It could just be the events of today, coming home to Springwood. The feeling of being around new people.

Her weary eyes glanced around the dark room, her hands pulling the covers closer to her body. Quietly she began to whisper.

"_Now I lay me down to sleep,_  
_I pray the lord my soul to keep,_  
_thy angels watch me through the night,_  
_And keep me safe till morning's light"_

Heaving a long tired sigh, she allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

The apartment was quiet. The clock chimed for mid-night. In the spare bedroom, Katherine softly stirred awake, groaning as she sat up. Her gaze fell upon Gemma's bed, but to her surprise she wasn't there. The bed was empty. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed Katherine groggily got to her feet, staggering sheepishly towards the door. Peeking into the hallway, she called out. "Gemma?"

There was silence.

Katherine stood awkwardly in the hallway, rubbing her eyes. She stifled a gasp as the doorway to the apartment creaked open, revealing the dark corridor of the apartment complex. Timidly she took a few faltering steps forward. A shadow shifted behind her, a figure shrouded in the darkness. The figure watched as Katherine walked into the corridor, a sly grin playing at his vile charred lips. At last his little princess was home. Back in his clutches. It was time for Freddy to play…

**Author's Note::**So, she's back home. Ooh and don't worry Freddy will return in the next chapter. Mwuahah! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you.

Paula.


	6. Nightmares and Lies

**Chapter 6: **Nightmares and Lies.

Katherine tip-toed down the barren hallway. She had no particular clue as to why she was, but it was as though her feet had a mind of it's own. Rubbing her head thoughtfully she knew that the lift should be at the bottom of the corridor. But there was a new intersecting corridor in it's place. She froze to the spot and gazed back down the corridor where she came from, hearing low faint raspy breathing. As soon as she heard it, it quickly disappeared.

Shaking her head, she knew it was her imagination. It didn't take her long to sense that she was asleep and dreaming. It was a special gift she had discovered when she was growing up. All she had to do was to remain calm, then she would be okay. She couldn't let the first night jitters get the best of her.

Taking a long breath she set on her way down through the murky corridor. Thin frayed carpet stretched far out ahead of her, the colour a dark grey colour with various blotchy patches dotted here and there. Her eyes flicked from side to side, noticing that the hallway had now changed into the top of a landing. Soon the darkness was replaced by light, a small bulb hung in the middle of the ceiling. It swayed from side to side, casting shadows of different shapes and sizes upon the walls.

Instantly Katherine recognised her surroundings. She was back in her old house on Elm Street. To her left was her bedroom and facing it was her father's room. Her eyes glanced swiftly to her right, eyes wide with fright at the shape of a shadow forming against the wall directly to her right. It was in the lanky stature of her father, his bladed glove raised high. Ready to strike.

Bolting forward she rushed into her old bedroom, slamming the door behind her. "Relax" she whimpered to herself, "Relax. Just a stupid nightmare. You'll wake up soon"

She faced the bedroom door, listening. There was a rustle from behind her then a low whimper, followed by a familiar male voice. Her legs froze, her head craning over her shoulder towards her bed.

It was one of many scenes that she had witnessed many times in her dreams growing up over the last ten years. It was another flashback of her torturous beatings. Her father stood over her bed dressed in his usual attire of red and green sweater and black trousers. Gripped in his right hand was a thick brown leather belt. While a young apparition of herself aged about twelve trembled before him sitting on the bed, her eyes red from crying. His words were inaudible as he shouted at her, his voice rising each second with rage.

Katherine stared at the scene with dread and swung her head back towards the door as he brought down his belt. The high-pitched screams of the young apparition of herself echoed throughout the room. The only other sound was the repetitive whoosh of the belt being smacked against her fragile young body.

Clutching the door handle, Katherine tugged and yanked strongly. "Open!" she couldn't bear the screams for much longer.

There was another sharp cry from behind her and soon the sound of the belt soaring through the air stopped. The sound of her young apparition sobbing gradually died away, leaving an eerie silence in the room. Her heavy breathing calmed down until she heard soft hoarse breathing. Both her hands reached for the door handle again as a hot rancid breath fluttered over her neck.

Shrieking loudly she flung open the door and ran out onto the landing that had changed drastically. At the top of the stairs she halted, turning around to look. The light bulb still was suspended on the ceiling, but it flickered on and off. The wallpaper was torn from the walls, the carpet was ripped and torn to shreds showing the wooden floorboards beneath. It looked old and decrepit, like on one had lived in her house for a decade.

A floorboard creaked loudly from her father's room, startling her as she took a tentative step back. The light bulb began to flicker with intensity until it exploded, sending sparks flying onto the ground. Katherine cried out, beginning to lose her composure.

Why wasn't she awake? Usually when the flashback was over, she would wake up in a cold sweat in the safety of her bed. But something was telling her that this was not just an ordinary flashback or nightmare. It was something more horrifying.

There was another creak, then slowly the door to her father's room screeched open. Her breath caught in her throat as her tear brimmed brown eyes stared at the doorway. A lean figure stood smothered in the darkness, his dark portentous ice blue eyes gazing with heinous delight at her quaking form. A deep rasping voice came from his charred lips, "Katherine…"

The blood drained from her face, her body trembling violently. It couldn't be. He was dead, _gone_. Banished to the depths of hell. This was only a dream. Damn it! Before he could take a step forward, she scurried down the creaky steps, panting with trepidation.

At the bottom she flung herself at the dirty red door, twisting the door several times. She sobbed pitifully, it was no use. The door was locked. From behind she could hear his hoarse ragged breathing coming closer with each passing second. The floorboards groaned beneath his feet as he ascended the stairs, his eyes firmly locked on his daughter's quivering form. Stretching out his bladed glove, he dragged the tips of his finger knives along the banister, scraping the wood. "Hello, Princess…" he hissed.

Her petrified brown eyes stared straight at the door, not wanting to turn around. She didn't want to see his horrendous face. With a cruel snigger, he slammed his bladed glove and burnt hand flatly onto the door, inches from each side of her face. He had pinned her between the door and himself. She jumped, her gaze turning slightly towards his brown leather bladed glove. Her stomach lurched at the sight of faded red blood and dead skin on each blade.

Freddy leaned forward slightly, his eyes flickering over her curved body. "Turn around. I want to see you"

Her body didn't respond to his command. She rationalised calmly to herself that he wasn't real, that this façade wasn't real. He couldn't hurt her.

Growling with aversion at her for failing to obey his order, Freddy quickly grasped the back of her neck with his burnt hand and swung her around to face him. It was with such brute force that she let out a sharp scream.

Her eyes snapped shut for a few seconds, until she opened them and stared blankly at his chest. She gagged at the smell of his burnt flesh. It was revolting. Grinning sinfully, Freddy used a single blade to push her hair back from her face. She had certainly grown up to be a very attractive woman with her long brown hair, her face had more defined features to it. Certain aspects of her features were like her mothers, like her dark chocolate brown eyes and the way she would scream.

It seemed that her attire had remained the same, slightly baggy and covered the majority of her slender frame.

Freddy's rough fingers of his left hand reached up to tip her face up to his. Her mouth quietly moved, not a word leaving her lips. Leaning towards her face he growled, "I can't hear you sweetheart"

Her chest heaved up and down frantically. "This isn't real" she choked out, "It's just a dream"

His eyes flashed dangerously and he clenched her chin with his fingers, squeezing her flesh harshly, "Really? You don't believe that _this_ is real? You don't believe that I AM real?"

Fresh tears streamed down her face that contorted into pain and fear. Suddenly and surprisingly she used her hands to try and push him away, "No. You're dead. You can't hurt me anymore!"

He should have known that this would happen. Of course she would have believed that the dreams weren't real anymore. They had made sure of it, probing her mind and distorting it so that they would make her think that she was crazy, that what he had told her about the nightmares being real was all a pack of lies.

How could she believe _them_ over her own father? The pathetic little bitch. He would _show_ her.

His eyes glowered angrily into hers, sensing her fear. But not as much as he would have liked to sense. It seemed that _his_ little girl had managed to conjure up a little bit of valour over the past ten years. It would be amusing to break her again, make her crumble before him in terror. A cunning grin crept over his face, "That's where you are wrong Katherine. You've forgotten what I've told you" he slowly drew his un-gloved hand back clenching it into a tight fist, "Now, you know that's _very_ naughty. I think it's time for some long over due medicine"

In one shift fast motion his fist connected to the side of her face, sending her head cracking to the left. A stifled sob left her throat. He leered down at her form and grabbed the back of her head, tugging her head back to stare up at him yet again. Grinning maliciously he used his bladed claw to force her hand to touch his scorched and uneven face. It felt hideous to touch, each piece of tissue on his face was serrated and soft. Katherine gulped, his burns were so _real_. Even when he punched her it felt so real, as well as the trickle of blood that bled from her busted lip. He was right. She was wrong. "Now, do you believe me?"

Shakily she nodded, "Yes"

"Yes what?" he snapped.

"Y-yes sir" she replied.

He grinned and took a step back, tapping his blades against his chest. It was as though he was musing over something. "Where were we?" he murmured, "Ah yes!"

He swiped out at her, the back metal plating of his bladed glove slamming against her soft skin of her right cheek. The impact of the hit sent her collapsing to the floor in a huddle, her arms protectively covering her weeping face.

Crouching over her, he wiped her hair away from her face pushing her onto her back, "I take it…that little whore Nancy never said anything about me, hmm?"

"No, she didn't" Katherine sobbed.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of her" he clucked his tongue in disgust. Lazily he dragged a single blade up her arm, sending a shiver up her spine, "You know. I've _missed _you Katherine"

She looked up to him, biting her lip as he continued, "We had some fun times together, didn't we?" Forebodingly he pushed the tip of the blade into her shoulder, drawing blood.

"Yes daddy" she hissed, letting out a low shallow breath as the pressure of the blade eased.

"I think we should start up our little games again, don't you?" he murmured, but it was more of a indication of things to come than a question.

Hesitantly she agreed, nodding once. "Yes, d-daddy"

"Good" his lips curled into a sinister grin. Pecking her lightly on the cheek, he whispered. "See you soon princess"

His grin grew wider as he thrust the tip of the blade into her bloodied wound. With a yelp she faded from the dream, jerking awake in her bed.

The dawn was beginning to break, the sun starting to glimmer in the horizon. The bedside clock read 5.54am. Wearily Katherine stumbled out of bed and glanced down at Gemma. Luckily she hadn't woken her. Carefully she edged out of the bedroom and darted into the bathroom.

She heard footsteps and the clatter of cups in the kitchen. Nancy was awake. And Katherine knew why. She was afraid to sleep. Of course, she wouldn't dare close her eyes knowing that him, Freddy Krueger was lurking in the depths of her mind waiting to strike terror. Her parents had murdered him after all. Nancy was his prey.

Hazily she looked into the small square mirror attached to the ivory tiled wall. A small bruise was beginning to form around the corner of her lip. The blood dribbled slightly down the side of her chin. Tenderly she used a piece of toilet tissue to wipe away the blood. Wincing she gingerly touched her upper cheek. It had a large graze that she knew would develop into a hideous bruise.

Trembling she cast her gaze towards her left shoulder. Astonishingly the wound wasn't as deep as she believed it to be. Sure it was quite bloody and had ruined her night shirt, but she had had worse wounds. Achingly she pulled the shirt over her shoulder and glanced around the small bathroom, looking for any sign of a medical kit. Anything that would bandage the injury. Thankfully she came across a small thin roll of bandage and wrapped a few layers around her shoulder and bound it with a small roll of white sticky tape.

She picked up her night shirt and placed it back on. The blood had made a ghastly red blotchy stain on it. It didn't bother her, she wanted Nancy to _see_ it. With a stern expression on her face she walked slowly and boldly into the kitchen and asked firmly, "Why did you lie to me Nancy?"

**X X X**

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot to me. Thank you! :)


	7. Believing the Nightmare

**Chapter 7:** Believing the Nightmare

Nancy spun on her heel to face Katherine. Her clear blue eyes instantly fell on the woman's busted lip, "What happened?"

Taking a small step forward, Katherine asked again, "You lied to me. Why?"

"What do you mean?" Nancy questioned nervously.

Rolling her eyes with annoyance, Katherine growled. "Don't act stupid. I had a dream Nancy. A nightmare"

"Is that h-how you got t-that?" Nancy stuttered slightly, her lips frowned in shock at the sight of the blood on the woman's night shirt.

"Of course I did!" she shot back, "You know how I got it…he did it. My father. And you _knew_ that he was still alive in dreams!"

Nancy nodded weakly, ashamed. Ashamed of herself and Neil. Katherine had put her trust in them both and they lied to her, persuaded her to come back to Springwood. And now this had happened. She could have easily died in that dream. Who knew what would happen to her once she fell asleep again. "I'm sorry. We knew that if we told you about him that you wouldn't come back"

Shaking fervently Katherine began to pace up and down, her voice rising in panic, "I can't stay here. He's going to start hurting me again. He said to me he was. I can't go through with it anymore"

Slowly, Gemma inched into the room eyes bleary from her sleep. It was evident that she had just awoken due to the tense and highly strained voices of Nancy and Katherine. "What's going on here?"

Katherine turned around to face her, showing her the wounds. "They lied to me. I don't want to stay here"

Gemma rushed to her old patient's side, tilting her face up to study the injury. "How did you get this? My god, you're bleeding!"

"Tell her how I got it Nancy" Katherine leered over her shoulder at the woman, "Tell her the truth. The real reason why you brought me here"

Nancy looked away, "I can't. I don't want to put her in danger"

"Oh, but you'll put _me_ in danger by bringing me back here?" she snapped. Gemma looked puzzlingly between the two women, "What do you mean?"

Nancy licked her lips anxiously, casting her gaze towards Gemma. "This is going to seem…eccentric, but what Katherine told you when she was a teenager about her father being able to come into our dreams. She was right. She wasn't crazy as you believed she was"

Laughing with apprehension, Gemma shook her head. "You what? So, her father, Freddy Krueger done that to her. In her dream?"

Nancy nodded.

Pursing her lips together Gemma glared at her, not convinced, "Right. Whatever. Katherine, we're leaving for Zanesville. I won't have you listen to this shit. I don't know what Miss Thompson has been saying to you, but I advise you to ignore it. You've been through therapy about this before. Dreams aren't real. You must have fell out of bed and got that busted lip. As for your wound on your shoulder. I'm not sure how that happened" she crossed her arms, "I'll have to check it and then we're leaving"

"No" Nancy quickly stepped forward, "He won't let her leave. Now that he has his daughter back, Freddy will do whatever it takes to keep her here. You have to believe me"

Ignoring her comment Gemma turned on her heel and began to walk out of the kitchen. However, Katherine who remained silent during the conversation finally spoke up, "Gemma. She's right. Dreams are real. He can make them real"

Stopping in her tracks, Gemma craned her head towards her, "I'll see it when I believe it"

"Then perhaps I can show you" Nancy interjected, face stern, "My patient Kristen can bring people into her dreams. I'm sure she can pull you in and show you"

Katherine stared at Nancy in shock, bewildered. "Really? She can do that?"

"Yes. It's special gift she has. But unfortunately she hasn't been able to master it fully and well…Freddy uses it against her will"

Turning around fully, Gemma took a small step into the kitchen, slowly becoming fascinated. "I think I've heard of this before. It's very rare"

"Then you'll consider it? It won't take long. An hour at the most" Nancy persisted.

Stepping up to her Katherine gently touched Gemma's shoulder. Her brown eyes brimming with tears, "Please. I don't want you to view me as some insane person and lock me up. I'm _not_, I know that my dreams are real. You have to believe me"

The doctor's eyes softened, glancing wearily between the women. Her eyes finally settled upon Katherine.

Her old patient.

Her _friend. _

She didn't see her as crazy, perhaps confused. But she was one hundred persistent that this dream theory was real. It wouldn't hurt to find out if it was or not. Katherine had trusted her wholeheartedly for the last ten years. Maybe it was time to return the favour. Nodding slowly, she muttered. "Okay. I'll give it a go"

A small smile broke out on Katherine's tear streamed face, "Thank you. That means so much to me"

Nancy sighed, relieved and rushed over to the small grey phone hanging on the wall, "I'll ring Kristen and Neil. I'll let them know what is happening"

**x x x **

"I got here as fast as I could" Kristen panted as she entered the apartment. "Is Katherine alright?"

"I'm fine" Katherine nodded, coming into view. "I want to thank you for doing this. I think it's the only way I can get her to believe me"

Kristen smiled softly, giving her a reassuring rub on the back as they walked into the living room, "No problem. I understand how you feel. I'm still having the same problem with my mom"

Katherine numbly sat on one of the seats, watching intently as Neil finished explaining the story regarding Freddy and his killing spree in the town over the last several years. "You see. We brought Katherine back here so we can get her to help us find out how her father is making dreams real. She was at the fire. Something must have happened there and hopefully we'll find out"

"How many people have died so far?" Gemma asked quietly.

"We're not too sure. In the last few months there have been twenty deaths and a handful of disappearances. All of them teenagers and young children"

"And the main reason behind his killing spree is to get revenge on the people who burned him?"

"Exactly" Nancy nodded in accord, "He initially went after the Elm Street children. But he then changed to different prey. The youth of Springwood. There are some Elm Street children left. Myself and Kristen included"

Gemma merely nodded, leaning back in her seat. "So, you can pull people into your dreams?"

"Yeah" Kristen muttered, "I'm not really an expert at it. I'll just pull you into the dream. Then I'll hurt myself and then wake us up. Then I'll show you my wound when I wake up. It's probably the only way you will believe us"

"Okay. Let's get it over with yeah?"

Kristen swiftly settled in the sofa beside her, closing her eyes slowly. "Just relax" she mumbled and slowly Gemma allowed her eyes to close. They were watched avidly by Nancy, Neil and Katherine. If anything happened they had to be alert to wake them up.

Minutes slowly crept by. Stirring awake, Kristen groaned and sat up. A wave of panic swept over her as she noticed that Gemma was not in the room. There was a low maniacal familiar laugh that echoed from somewhere in the dream world. "What's wrong Kristen? Lost your new friend?"

Kristen spun around, shouting out. "Where is she Krueger?"

"Well, you better find out before_ I _get to her!" he threatened gruffly.

Closing her eyes Kristen concentrated on finding Gemma's presence within the dream, hoping to connect with her and be in her vicinity. A tingling sensation swept over her body and as she opened her eyes she found herself outside the decrepit Elm Street house. It was dark and a light drizzle began to fall from the gloomy sky. "Gemma!" her voice called out and she ran toward the red door, hoping and praying silently to find her in time.

It had been just a few minutes since Gemma woke to find herself in an unknown bedroom. A glimmer of light from the moon crept in through the gaps in the wood that covered the window. It was dark and the walls were dirty and dusty. The room hadn't been used in several years. From closer inspection Gemma found out it belonged to a child, with several dolls and toys scattered about the floor and a pale pink covered bed. A small teddy bear sat on one of the pillows with the name Kat stitched into its stomach. It soon dawned on her that she was in Katherine's old bedroom.

The floorboards groaned with age as she carefully exited the room into the barren landing. Again her vision was distorted due to the murkiness of the corridor. A childish giggle came from downstairs, followed by a male voice full of playfulness. With each step Gemma grew closer to the sound and soon found herself half way down the stairs, peering over the banister into the living room.

The male voice soon lowered in tone, becoming more heated and annoyed. Gemma crouched down on her knees, staring at a fairly tall man dressed in dark trousers and red and green sweater, with a battered dirty brown fedora hat perched on his head. She swallowed fretfully. This was Freddy, she knew it. It was the same clothes that Katherine had drew in her therapy sessions as a teenager.

He towered over a young girl, aged approximately eleven years old with brown eyes and sullen brown eyes. Her lips trembled as her father scolded at her. His words indistinct and low.

Flinching back in shock, Gemma stared in horror as Freddy struck out at Katherine with his fist. Crying out she lay on the floor, waiting for the next strike to come.

And it did.

Another slap, a punch and then a long thin blade was brought out from his back pocket. Also, in his other hand was a long thick brown belt.

The shock in her system quickly evaporated and Gemma scampered down the remaining stairs towards the father and daughter. But her attempts to get closer were blocked as she slammed face first into an invisible barrier. She groaned, surprised that she was feeling pain from the blow. Reaching out her fingertips touched what seemed to be a glass plane. Clenching her fist she slammed it repeatedly against the glass, attempting to break it. The screams and whimpers of agony coming from Katherine were horrendous to hear.

Then the screams unexpectedly stopped. Slow, shallow breathing came from the wounded girl as she lay motionless on the floor. Several thin lines of blood were scattered across her upper arms and collarbone. While her garments covering her stomach and chest were torn in several places from the buckle of the belt, showing numerous red welts and scrapes.

Gemma took a hesitant step back as Freddy stood from his crouching position and turned towards her, his eyes shielded by his fedora hat. Glaring at the woman with venom he leered, "So, you're the bitch poisoning my daughter's mind, hmm?"

There was a sickening quench of skin slicing as four blades protruded through his fingertips, his hand morphing into his murderous glove. Gemma flinched back, her breathing becoming heavy and erratic.

Freddy titled his fedora back slightly, grinning widely as his body exploded into flames. His laugh resounded throughout the room and soon the flames distinguished. Swallowing fearfully, Gemma gazed at his now burnt skin. A whiff of smoke and charred skin fluttered into her nostrils and she coughed slightly. Her eyes went wide. She knew that it couldn't be, there was no way that she could have smelt it. It was just a stupid fucking nightmare.

"That's what you think" Freddy hissed, stalking towards her.

Quickly she ran. Her feet pounded on the wooden floor as she charged blindly down the hallway, not wanting to look behind her. Her mind was focused on keeping up her steady fast run. Her gaze flicked to the left and right, recognising the new corridor that she had entered. The distinctive smell of disinfectant lingered in the air. The walls were a pearly white, several patients rooms were dotted on either side of the corridor.

Cautiously she slowed her pace, until she froze in the spot. Her breathing became more serene as she caught her breath. Squinting her eyes Gemma noticed that the last door on the left was slightly ajar. It was Katherine's old room back in Zanesville Psychiatric Hospital.

Straining to hear any sudden noise Gemma took slow composed steps and advanced towards the room. Once at the room, she peered through the doorway. In the corner of the room was a young version of Katherine curled up against the grey painted wall, crying and shaking. Tentatively Gemma moved into the room, "K-Katherine?"

The girl shifted away, glancing nervously at her.

As she inched closer, Gemma began to crouch down slightly. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you…"

Katherine craned her head towards her, a cunning smile appearing on her face. Her voice was deep, gravely as she growled. "Well, I'm going to _hurt_ you!"

She pounced from her position and lunged towards the startled doctor. Gemma's eyes amplified in horror as the young girl clawed, hit and slapped at her. Her eyes were wild and frenzied. A dark laugh emanated from her throat. And instantaneously Gemma knew it wasn't her.

The doctor used her lower arms to fend off the attack, closing her eyes. Using her legs she tried to kick the maniacal girl off her, but with no avail. A sudden sting of pain tore through her right arm and slowly she felt blood trickling from a wound.

The persistent assault suddenly stopped, deep shallow breathing coming from her aggressor. Hesitantly Gemma pried opened her eyes, her heart skipping a beat as the burnt leering face of Freddy hovered inches above her face. "Hurts doesn't it?" he spat, nodding at her bleeding arm.

She swallowed and pitifully tried to squirm out from underneath him.

"Ah, but don't worry…" he grinned, raising his bloodied claws, "I'll put you out of your misery, bitch!"

She screamed out as he drove his blades down toward her body. To her left a figure appeared through the doorway and rushed towards Krueger, swinging a large red fire extinguisher at his head. There was a loud crack as it connected to the side of his head. His body was flung to the right colliding with the back wall.

Kristen smiled briefly and quickly helped Gemma to her feet. Panting with fear the two women stormed out of the room. Thoughts swirled around Gemma's mind. How could this be happening? It was just a damn dream. How the hell did the wound hurt? She couldn't be bleeding. It was impossible!

"C'mon!" Kristen cried, tugging on the woman's arm. At the end of the corridor they found themselves at a dead end. Wildly looking about Kristen saw that there was no way out. Clenching the woman's hand, Kristen shut her eyes focusing all her energy on her power. Wiling herself to wake up.

There was a roar of fury from the end of the corridor, causing the girls to turn around to face Freddy as he hurriedly stalked towards them, his lips curled into a ominous smirk. With one last surge of intensity, Kristen urged herself to wake up and in the space of mere seconds both her and Gemma vanished from the dream realm.

Their eyes snapped open as they lunged up from their sitting positions. Both their faces were covered in a cold sweat, their bodies shaking.

Gemma moaned in pain and held up her arm, that was smeared with dark crimson liquid. "Shit! W-what the hell?"

Nancy knelt beside her and examined her wound. Actually there were four wounds, long thin lacerations stretching from below her elbow to just a few inches from her wrist. "You were lucky" she grimly stated, "Neil would you my medical kit from the bathroom? It's under the sink"

He nodded and exited the room.

Nancy turned back to Gemma, "Do you believe us now? Do you think Katherine is making this up now?"

She swiftly shook her head, a few tears trickled down her face, "No. Katherine I'm so sorry for doubting you. You know how I am, I believe in scientific fact. Not the paranormal or supernatural. Well, until _now_ that is!"

Katherine wiped at her eyes, "It's okay"

Leaning back in the chair, Gemma allowed Neil to inspect her injuries and treat her. "I think we should introduce the other kids to Katherine today. The sooner they all get acquainted with her then the sooner we can get on with our investigation into how Freddy came to acquire his powers" Neil replied, dabbing a wet cloth on her wounds.

"Good idea" Nancy smiled quickly, "Kristen can you get in touch with everyone? We can meet back here at about 2pm?"

The young girl gave the thumbs up and exchanged her goodbyes, before leaving the apartment.

Quietly Katherine shuffled into the spare bedroom, a wave of queasiness sweeping over her body at the thought of speaking about the fire. She knew how her father came to be the way he was. But she hadn't told anyone. Not even in her therapy sessions. And _now _she would be questioned and interrogated about it. It was just like yesterday when he told her the '_secret'_ about the dream demons and the power that one could gain. The capability to break the boundary between dreams and reality. She was torn between what to do. To tell the truth about what really happened and or to _obey_ her father, to keep the secret hidden.

**x x x **

**Author's Note**

Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers! You bring a huge smile to my face! Thank you! :D


	8. An Old Acquaintance

**Chapter 8**_:_ An Old Acquaintance

The time slowly dragged in and soon the hands on the old grandfather clock came towards 2pm. Katherine waited nervously in the kitchen, sipping a large mug of coffee. Peering into the hallway, she noticed a few new teenagers. They looked tired and on edge. They were no more than sixteen or seventeen. The presence of so many men in the same apartment made her feel quite nauseated and jittery. She pressed her back against the counter as Nancy entered the room with the fellow Elm Street teenagers. "Katherine. I want you to meet some people. This is Taryn, Phoebe, Alex and Joey. You've already met Kincaid and Kristen" Nancy smiled briefly and pointed to each person in turn.

Nervously Katherine smiled back, "Um, hi"

"I've told them about your childhood and what your father did to you, so you won't have to tell your story. I know that you don't like to talk about it. We'd like you to go through what happened at the fire. If that is okay?"

"Y-yeah" Katherine muttered quietly. Her gaze flicked up towards Gemma who came to stand at her side, entangling her hand with hers.

Kristen softly cleared her throat, looking intently at the young scared woman, "How long where you at the boiler room before the parents came?"

"Um, about a few hours. I'm not sure what time we arrived there at or when the parents came"

"What happened while you were waiting?"

Shaking slightly, Katherine lowered her head. "It's hard to talk about it"

Nancy leaned over towards Kristen, whispering quietly in her ear, "Freddy had abused her before they arrived"

"Oh" Kristen gasped, jerking her head back towards Katherine, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise!"

"It's f-fine" Katherine murmured.

Taryn flicked a strand of her dark hair away from her face, "Did your father ever mention anything before he brought you there if he had any dreams or premonitions of the fire?"

Katherine's muscles tightened, a sense of terror sweeping over her body. She knew that they would ask this question.

But so soon?

It was a secret as her father said to her. A private revelation that he told her and only her. He was her father and he trusted her to keep it safe. She didn't know any of these people, these _strangers_. If Nancy and Neil were so intelligent why did they not try and find the answers for themselves? Dig into the history of dreams and nightmares. Instead of trying to make her break her promise. However, she knew that the books her father had were probably destroyed in the fire. He had brought them there that fateful night. Probably as a precaution.

Slowly, she craned her neck towards the dark haired girl, "I didn't know. He never told me nothing. I only knew that he was going to come back when I had dream of him after the fire. When I was in my coma"

"Was he acting suspicious before the fire? Did you notice anything strange?" she questioned.

"No. Nothing all"

Taryn glanced quickly at Kristen and Nancy, not completely sure whether to believe her or not.

"He probably hid it from her. He probably knew something was going to happen, but never told Katherine what was going to happen" Phoebe suggested.

"Maybe" Nancy rubbed her chin, "Do you think that he was going to kill you in the boiler room?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure"

"Don't take this the wrong way" Nancy sighed, "But if Freddy knew himself that he was going to be burnt, I'm sure he would have wanted you to die with him. Perhaps use whatever powers he has to bring you with him into the dream world"

The statement made Katherine swallow in horror. That was a strong possibility. If she had died then she could be like her father, existing in the realm of dreams. But she would have to gain some of the Dream Demon powers too. It was her father who was promised the power, not her. Although, her father had said that she would have to wait and see as she had asked if the demons had any plans for her. Maybe they had promised him that she could cross over too and her father had planned to murder her too. But why hadn't he?

The discussion had continued onwards without any more input from Katherine. She was too busy with her own thoughts to notice that they had begun discussing on ways to find out ways to stop her father. A warm hand was gently placed on her shoulder as a female voice spoke, catching her attention. "Kristen and the others are going to go to the local library. See if they can get any books to do with dreams or the paranormal" Nancy stated softly, "Would you like to get out of the apartment for a while? Perhaps I could show you around Springwood some more? Remember what I was saying to you yesterday about Matthew Reid? I could get in contact with him…"

Kincaid cracked his neck towards Nancy, upon her mentioning that name. "Coach Reid?"

"Coach…?" Nancy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Matthew Reid. He's my sports coach in school. Do you know him?" he turned towards Katherine. She blushed embarrassingly, "He was a guy in my school. I didn't really know him"

"He lives in one of them apartments built at the edge of town. Sometimes he would have football matches during the summer. I think he is arranging one for this evening. Well, it's a practice session at the school playing fields"

A smile tugged at Nancy's lips as an idea formed in her head. If she could get Katherine and Matthew reacquainted then maybe she could be more open. It was evident that when his name was mentioned around Katherine she was embarrassed. Katherine could have had a teenager crush on Matthew, but didn't want to admit it as she was afraid of the repercussions or maybe she didn't realise she had a crush on him. "That sounds like a good idea"

Shaking her quickly Katherine scurried out of the kitchen, mumbling. "I don't think that's a wise idea"

Gemma glimpsed at Nancy, a warning look in her eyes and hurried after the woman. She found Katherine standing at the bedroom window, staring silently out at the street. "Katherine, they don't understand how you're feeling. No-one does. You don't have to meet up with Matthew. Remember it's your decision at the end of the day"

"I know that" Katherine sobbed, "A small part of me doesn't want to feel this way around men. I would like to meet up with Matthew. But I can't!"

"Why?" Gemma came up beside her, "Is it because of your father?"

"Y-yes" a stream of tears began to trickle down her quivering face, "He'll find out and he'll be angry. He's never liked Matthew. He would tell me that boys would only use girls for one thing. And one thing only. I was always told to stay away from him. I promised my father that I would. How can I meet up with him? Huh?"

"You can't go on letting him control your life. You have to make your own decision, live YOUR life the way you want to"

Turning to face her old therapist Katherine nodded slowly, albeit not with much conviction. Gemma knew deep inside that if she didn't do something quickly then all her hard work and therapy with Katherine since she was a terrified teenager would crumble apart, be reduced to nothing. That she would change into the timid, vulnerable and traumatised girl of her past. But Gemma wouldn't allow that to happen. She was certain that she could protect Katherine's mind from being warped and mentally abused by him.

There was a small knock at the door, causing both women to turn towards Nancy, "Is everything okay?"

Gemma cast a quick glance at Katherine then averted her gaze towards Nancy, smiling as best she could. "Yeah. I just had a little talk with Katherine. She'll be fine"

Lifting her head towards Gemma, Katherine bit her lip nervously. Gemma was wrong and Katherine knew it. She wasn't fine at all. Now that she was back in her father's grasp, she would never be fine ever again…

**x x x**

The group separated with Neil and the Elm Street children heading towards Springwood General Library in the hope of finding any books or texts on dreams or the paranormal.

The three other women wandered leisurely through the streets of the town. The sun cast it's warm rays down upon them as they turned into the main street, strolling past several shops, cafes and convenience stores. A small smile spread across Katherine's face. It had been years since she had been down the main street. The last time was with her mother, just a few days before she was murdered. She inhaled deeply, keeping the tears at bay. That was one memory she didn't want to remember.

"We're going to get some coffee?" Nancy spoke, shattering through her thoughts. "Do you want one?"

Katherine nodded once and waited as Nancy rushed into a nearby café. Gemma stepped over to her, "What do you think of the place now? Do you recognise anything?"

"I remember this road. I used to come down here when I was a little girl" she licked her lips, musing silently, "Would it be okay if I could go to the park? I mean, I always liked it there when I was growing up…"

"I'm sure Nancy would agree. I'll go ask her" she grinned.

Katherine gazed into a nearby jewellery store, eying the various necklaces, bracelets, rings and other pieces with interest. Slowly, a shadow crept over her and she lifted her head towards the window her brown orbs instantly going wide in fear at the figure behind her caught in the reflection.

Her father leered at her, his right arm stretching out his blades reaching for her. Clasping her eyes shut Katherine braced herself for the impact. A sharp yelp erupted from her throat as a hand slammed onto her shoulder.

She swirled around to face the alarmed faces of Gemma and Nancy. "Hey, it's fine. It's just us"

"I-I thought y-you w-were…" she stuttered breathlessly, her chest heaving up and down frantically.

"Your father?" Nancy asked softly. It was evident to Nancy that Katherine had a day dream as her face was blank, her eyes starting off into space.

Katherine nodded.

"It must have been a day dream. Probably because you're his daughter he may have a stronger link to your mind. Make you have day dreams" Nancy stated thoughtfully, "Just try and be alert. Don't let your mind….wander. Okay?"

Shaking her head in agreement, Katherine gently took the coffee offered to her from Gemma. "C'mon. Let's get to the park. Do you still want to go?"

"Yeah. Please"

They ambled onwards down the street in silence, coming to a intersection and crossed to the other side. Within a few minutes they arrived at the entrance to the park. The playgrounds had numerous children running around, squealing in delight and laughing. Along the path of the park several men and women were busy partaking in a vigorous regime of running and jogging. Katherine noticed that it remained the same as years before. However, the fountain had a new fresh coat of white paint while a few new swings and slides were erected beside the other playground. Mutely she walked away from Nancy and Gemma towards a small brown bench and gently sat down. It was the identical bench that her father sat on the numerous Saturdays he had brought her here. Watching her like a hawk. Scrutinizing every movement she made, making sure that she dared not speak to anyone.

Her hands gripped the edge of the seat, turning her gaze towards the fountain to her right. "This is where he sat when he used to come here. I would be over there" she pointed shakily at the fountain, "I would draw the park. Drawing helped me relax. But only for a little while. My father sat here. He would read this paper, but I knew that he always had an eye on me. Watching me"

"Did any kids come up to you when you were here? Tried to get you to play with them?" Nancy questioned, sitting beside her.

"No" Katherine replied, then paused. "Actually, only Matthew. He asked me a few times to come and play with him and his friends. But I didn't even reply. I just ran away, like I was told to. I had to obey my father"

"I know that you don't like to talk about this topic. But I'm sure Matthew would like to meet you if he knew you were back in town" Nancy whispered.

She flinched back, shaking her head slightly. "No…"

The sound of footsteps jogging towards then immediately stopping caught the trio's attention. A tall handsome man stood before them with dark black hair, his grey t-shrt damp with sweat. His brow was sweaty, a look of recognition appearing on his face as he stared intently at Katherine. "Excuse me" he said, his voice soft, "Don't I know you? You were in my class in school right?"

Katherine averted her gaze from him, her hair falling over her face as she mumbled back, "No…you don't" She had no clue whatsoever who this stranger was and didn't want to know either.

The man took a step closer, the feeling of recognition growing stronger. Her face was so familiar. The way she acted and her body language. It reminded him of her from all them years ago when he would go to and attempt to talk to that shy withdawn girl in the park. What was called, the one who was abused by her father? Katherine? It couldn't be, could it?

"You're Katherine. Aren't you? You're Katherine Krueger" he murmured.

She shot from the bench, backing away from him. How the hell could he know her? Her body shied away, her arms wrapping around her shoulders protectively. He was standing way too close for comfort. Gemma instinctively pulled Katherine close to her, glaring at the man. "Who the hell are you? How did you know her name?"

He took a few slow steps forward, looking straight at Katherine. "It's me Katherine. It's Matthew"


	9. Part of His Collection

**Chapter 9:** Part of His Collection

"Matthew?" Katherine breathed, her head swirling with emotions as she hesitantly craned her neck to look at him more closely. How the hell did he remember her? She honestly believed that no one in this town would want to remember her or what to know of her. She was and still is _his_ daughter. Cautiously she took a small step back, her hands slowly falling to her side. "Matthew Reid?"

"Yeah" he smiled warmly and nodded, "Do you remember me?"

Awkwardly she glanced at her old therapist and Nancy, hoping that they would help her in his strange situation. "How do you remember me?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget you" he shrugged. To be honest with himself, Katherine was his first major crush. Sure he had a few girlfriends since growing up over the last ten years. But Katherine would always be the first that he genuinely liked. There was something about her, maybe it was her bashfulness that caught his eye. He knew that it was because of her abusive father, but it to him there was something beneath that shy exterior. It was though the real her was buried somewhere inside her mind and he was yearning to help the real her come to the surface. He seen a glimpse of the real Katherine in the school canteen, when she smiled. It wasn't a forced smile, it was real.

And she had smiled _at_ him.

Now, he could really see the repercussions of the abuse and horror she had faced at the hands of her father. She was afraid to look at him, jittery and nervous at him being around her.

He knew why.

"Look" he said slowly, "I haven't heard the full story about what he did to you. Your father. But I'm _not_ stupid. I know by your body language that he abused you in a way that makes you wary of other men" he paused thoughtfully, "But I would like for us to meet up. Just talk, you know. If that is okay with you?"

Katherine pursed her lips together, unsure what to do. Her chocolate brown orbs glanced over towards Gemma who edged closer to her friend, "Listen, it's up to you. He seems like a very nice guy. Remember, you know him before right? So it's not as though he's a stranger"

Looking quickly over at Matthew, Katherine gulped worryingly. To be honest with herself she would like to talk to him, learn more about him and to thank him. Thank him for being friendly to her, for talking to her during school or well at least trying to. It wasn't as though she had talked to him. She was ignorant. But again it was her father that had warned her to do it. "W-what if my father finds out?" she whispered softly, voice shaking.

"He won't" Nancy reassured, "You're awake. He won't know"

Nodding slowly, Katherine concurred. "Okay. I'll do it"

Nancy smiled and walked over to Matthew, "She's says that's fine. My address is apartment 4D Wellington Court. You can call around at about half 7?"

"That would be great" he grinned, his gaze quickly went over towards Katherine. "I'll see you later tonight. I'm looking forward to it"

Katherine gave a small nod, blushing slightly and watched as he jogged away. Gemma wrapped an arm around Katherine's shoulder, "You did well. I'm really proud of you"

"I'm going to be so nervous when he comes around. I'll probably make a idiot out of myself" she looked up at Gemma, "You know how I am around people, I can be a bit clumsy. Agitated"

"Me and Nancy will be there. We'll help you get through it. It's only a little talk with him"

Shrugging her shoulders she followed Nancy and Gemma out of the park as they began the journey home. It wasn't long until they came to the apartment complex. They were greeted by Neil sitting in his car. He looked despondent reading through an old battered dusty book. Nancy gently rapped the window and he instantly climbed out of the car. They followed Gemma and Katherine into the apartment complex, "We didn't have much success at the library. Most of the books that we read didn't have any leads to how individuals can control dreams or make them real" he grumbled, "But Kristen suggested that we should try and research into the occult or black magic"

"That sounds like a good idea" Nancy murmured quickly. "We'll have to ask Katherine about her father's…interests. But I propose that we do it later on tonight. She has a guest coming over tonight. We bumped into Matthew Reid. He seems really lovely"

"Oh, that's good. What does Katherine think about him?"

"She is a little anxious. But I'm sure she'll be okay. It's just been so long since they have meet up with each other" she replied.

She entered her apartment after Katherine and Gemma. The timid woman settled onto the sofa beside Gemma, turning around to face Nancy as she sat on the adjacent seat, "Nancy, do you think Matthew knows about my father?"

"You mean that he is alive in dreams?"

She nodded.

"I'm not sure. The majority of the adults in Springwood don't believe that Freddy is alive. They assume it's a case of a mass psychosis infecting the youth of the town" Nancy responded truthfully. "Do you think we should tell him?"

"Oh, no. No" she shook her head violently.

"Then we won't tell him"

A surge of relief rushed through her mind. She hadn't had any feelings before for any man except for her father, but as for Matthew there was something stirring deep inside her that she was afraid of. She didn't want any harm to come to him. Could she develop feelings for him or had she already? If so, was she able to accept them or declare them to anyone? Or was it her mind playing tricks with her? She just didn't know.

Nancy ventured into the kitchen, "I'll make a start on dinner"

Katherine felt a nudge from Gemma, "Are you okay with tonight?"

"Yeah" Katherine mumbled, "Does he have to stay long?"

"It's totally up to you. Just try and relax. Have you taken your tablets this morning?"

"Yes I did. I think I need some coffee. I'm starting to get sleepy" she yawned. Gemma didn't reply and quickly wandered into the kitchen where Nancy and Neil were embroiled in a quiet conversation. "Excuse me, would it be okay if I make some coffee for myself and Katherine?"

"Of course, help yourself" Nancy gestured towards the small jar of coffee.

Pulling on his jacket, Neil began to walk out of the kitchen, with Nancy following behind, "I'm going to go here. I want to do some research into the occult and black magic. I'll phone you later to let you know how things are going on. The kids are hopefully going to do some research themselves"

"How are they? Are they managing to keep awake okay?" she asked, concern showing on her face.

"Well, they seem to be okay. They are trying their best to stay awake" Neil grumbled, "I'm getting worried about their other friends. It seems to be that they might be having more dreams about Krueger. Kristen and Taryn are especially distressed about their two friends, Tara and Martine. It seems that they have been having dreams of Freddy over the last week or so. For some reason kids are still managing to find out about Freddy. Through the newspapers from the fire ten years ago"

"Shit" she mumbled, rubbing her brow, "We'll just have to try and put pressure on the Hypnocil suppliers to step up their efforts to get a delivery of the tablets into Westin Hills"

He nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah. I'll see you later. Be careful"

Closing the door behind him, Nancy headed back into the kitchen were a fresh mug of coffee sat waiting for her on the table. Gemma sat at the table along with Katherine, both of them sipping at their hot beverages. "I thought that you might need some caffeine too"

She smiled and slid in the seat facing them. The three ladies were worn out, each of them were wishing for a few hours sleep. However, they knew deep down that they would not be able to. For them it was going to be a very long night…

**x x x**

Martine Gallagher paced her bedroom, idly twirling the wire of her pink phone between her fingers as she spoke to her close friend on the other line. "Look Taryn. I haven't had a dream in the last few days. It's just a stupid rumour going about town"

"But you've got to listen to me girl. Just because you haven't had a dream about that fucker in the last few days, it doesn't mean that you won't have another one. You will, trust me. Just stay awake tonight, please? I'll try and come over" Taryn pleaded.

"I thought you were grounded?"

"I am" she sighed, "But I can easily sneak out of my bedroom window. It's not that hard to do"

Martine chuckled, shaking her head. "But you'll be even more in trouble with your folks. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Taryn began to protest but Martine swiftly interrupted her, "I'm going to go here. I'll ring you later"

After hanging up Martine flung herself onto her cream quilted bed and rolled onto her back, staring wearily at the ceiling above her. What the hell was Taryn so worried about her dreams for? She was being too protective of her. It was only a stupid nightmare. So, she had a dream of some supposed dead child murderer? So, what? Nothing had happened. Sure, she was scared shitless when she woke up. But her fear quickly subsided and she soon forgot about her dream.

Snuggling her head into the soft white pillows she allowed her eyes to flutter close. A nice little nap would do her the world of good and then she would meet up with her friends. Within a matter of minutes she had drifted off to sleep…

Shifting uneasily onto her other side, Martine slowly became aware that she was no longer lying sprawled on the soft surface of her bed. Her slim body was now laid upon the hard grimy metal ground of the boiler room. The steady hum from the machines in the power plant echoed in her ears as she came to. Dabbing away her saturated shoulder length brunette hair from her face she lifted her gaze to investigate her new environment.

A dissatisfied growl came from her throat and she slowly pushed herself to her feet. Not again. It was the exact same boiler room where she had first clapped eyes on that burnt man with that blood smeared bladed claw. Slowly, she edged down the misty metal passageway her green eyes vigilantly searching for any sign or indication of danger coming her way.

The only sound was the constant droning of the machines that grew in intensity. After walking for what seemed liked near a mile she came across a steep spiralling stair case. Prudently she reached out for the rusty rail and began her slow ascent upwards. From behind her a silhouette advanced unhurriedly after her, a familiar fedora hat perched upon the pursuer's head. His glove stretched out the tips of the claw scratching against the metal wall, producing a horrendous screech that resonated throughout the boiler room.

A scream erupted from her throat and she craned her neck over the railing to peer into the mist below. To her surprise there was nothing, not a soul. Gulping anxiously she continued onwards and soon came to a long metal gang way that extended onwards for a good one hundred yards.

Her hands shook as each of them took a grip on the railing and scuttled on. Soon the rusty railing gave way to a gooey substance. Martine's heart beat began to pound thunderously in her chest at the feel of the substance beneath her hands. Gingerly she lifted her hands upwards to her face, her green orbs growing wide at the sight of blood and dead tissue on her fingertips and palms. She squealed in disgust and wiped her hands on her clothes vehemently. Soon her actions halted. A small trickle of liquid began to fall from the darkness above her. It dribbled onto her shoulders, soaking into her garments.

Trembling she averted her gaze towards her shoulder. It was a deep dark crimson. She knew instantly what it was.

_Blood._

Her head whipped up, staring wide eyed at several bodies suspended in the air above, by thick metal shackles wrapped around their necks. All of them were young children, girls and boys. Aged between four and eleven years old. Their bodies were slashed and brutally ripped apart in various vicious ways. Several pairs of dead eyes glared down at Martine's shaking form. The soft flesh of their throats were slit wide open, stomachs were gutted and torn apart with several organs missing from their cadavers. Some of their ears and eyes were cut away, leaving bloodied holes. Trickles of blood poured from their corpses onto the railings and the metal gangway. The downpour of blood began to increase and soon she was standing in a steady torrent of blood.

Staggering forward a scream let her throat and her head stooped forward to face the leering and gruesome scorched face of Freddy, at the end of the catwalk. "Martine…" he hissed, flashing his blood smeared claw to the corpses above, "You like my little collection of art work?"

She shook her head.

His voice mocked dejection, "Aw. I'm so disappointed" he began to stalk towards her, "But I bet you wish to be _part_ of my collection, don't you?"

Her legs sprung to life and quickly she backed away, spinning on her heel. "Shit" she grumbled, noticing that the staircase was no longer there.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Turning her body back towards him, Martine gasped jumping backwards. He was literally feet from her, the gap closing with each second. The tips of his blades were drumming rapidly against the railings. He opened his arms, a wicked glint in his eyes, "Come to Freddy…"

Without even thinking she flung herself over the railings, the whoosh of Freddy's blades missing her face by mere inches as she plummeted down into the dark depths below.

She screamed and her eyes snapped opened. Panting she looked around, relieved to be in the safety of her own bedroom. Unsteadily she raised her hands over her face, rubbing a few stray tears that spilled from her eyes. "I'm okay. I'm awake"

A dark chuckle sent a shiver up her spine and her hands tore away from her face. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Freddy pinned to the ceiling above her, his bladed claw primed for action. In a spit second he plunged on top of her slashing and tearing at her skin. Blood quickly stained the walls and bedclothes. The only sound was his insane murderous cackling and her deafening screams echoing throughout the dreamscape…


	10. Talking and Dreaming

**Chapter 10:** Talking and Dreaming

Her hands and legs shook frantically, her brown orbs glanced anxiously at the clock as she waited for the doorbell to ring. For Matthew to arrive. It seemed to Katherine that Nancy and Gemma were more animated than her for Matthew's arrival. She had pleaded with them not to put any makeup on her or get her all dressed up.

She wanted to be herself.

Plain.

She also didn't want to attract any more attention that would already receive from him.

Craning her neck into the hallway she negligently patted her ankle length lilac skirt, soothing out the wrinkles. There was a small knock then a hushed voice as Nancy hurried into the hallway from her bedroom.

The door creaked open and the deep gentle voice of Matthew was faintly heard from the doorway. Nervously Katherine jumped up from her seat and careered around the edge of the sofa, timidly standing in front of the window. Her thin hands tugged at her pale cream cardigan twisting and turning it as she attempted to calm her speedy heartbeat.

"Katherine. Here's Matthew" Nancy said softly, smiling gently at the woman.

Standing behind her was Matthew, standing tall and lean dressed in a pair of dark jeans and blue shirt. He had a friendly grin on his striking face and in his hands was a small red box of chocolates, "Hi" he took a small step forward, "I didn't know what flowers you liked, so I got you some chocolates instead"

Nodding silently, Katherine slowly reached out to take the box off him. "Thanks"

"No problem" he chirped.

An awkward silence instantly fell between them both. Neither of them unsure how to start the conversation. "Would you like a drink? Some coffee?" Nancy quickly asked, breaking through the uncomfortable silence.

"That would be great. Thanks" he replied.

Glancing at Nancy as she left, Katherine caught her mouthing over silently the words, '_Relax. Sit down'_. Taking her advice she gingerly nodded towards the seat, gesturing for Matthew sit. Smiling at her bashfulness he nodded and sat on the sofa while Katherine timorously settled into the seat across from him.

"So" Matthew cleared his throat, "How are you? Where were you living? I mean, I knew that you left Springwood after what happened. Where did you go?"

"I'm okay, nervous about tonight. Um, I was moved to Zanesville. I had to stay there for my…um, therapy. That's where I met Gemma. She's my therapist. I mean, _was _my therapist"

"Right. Where do you live? Do you have your own apartment?"

She shrugged, "I have my own little house on the edge of the town"

"That's great" he grinned.

Nancy quickly strolled into the room handing them each their hot mugs of coffee, before departing.

"Do you still like to draw? I always remembered that you got great grades in art class" he asked, taking a small sip from his beverage.

"Yeah" she nodded, "It's became a great hobby of mine. Helps me pass the day away when I'm off from work"

He placed his mug on the table, leaning forward slightly. "What work do you do?"

"I work in my local library. Not very exciting. But keeps me busy. It helped keep my mind off…" she trailed off, looking away into the distance.

"I heard about what happened to you. Before and during the fire. Well, I overheard it" he muttered grimly, his voice lowering as he spoke again, "If he was alive I would kill him myself for what he did to you"

She instantly swung her head around towards him, her mouth popping open ever so slightly. He averted his gaze from hers, apologising quickly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that"

"Why did you?" she inquisitively asked.

Looking around, he shifted closer along the seat, "You see. I always knew that he was abusing you. Hell, everyone in school knew. We saw the bruises on your arms, face...But we were kids. We were immature. We didn't _think._ I didn't think of informing the authorities that I believed something suspicious was going on with you and him. It's been eating me up all these years" he mumbled sadly.

She felt a tinge of sadness in her heart. From the grim expression on his face she could tell that he was serious about what he had just said, "Look, it's not your fault…" she whispered, "I-I should have told someone about what he was doing to me, but I was too afraid. I didn't…"

"You didn't want to tell on him" he finished.

Nodding she wiped away a stray tear that fell down her flushed cheek, "He was my father. This probably sounds…ridiculous, but I _loved _him. I didn't want to lose him. You may not believe it, but he _was _good to me" she mumbled, "Sometimes"

Biting his bottom lip, Matthew refrained from speaking. It was obvious that she would probably never change her feelings towards her father. And he didn't want to ruin the evening or upset her. He curiously gazed at her as she reached into her cardigan pocket and pulled out a small envelope. Looking over to him, she blushed as she yanked out a small card, "I still have the get well card you left me"

Smiling animatedly he shifted towards the edge of the seat, "You really kept it after all these years?"

"Yeah" she flipped open the card, re-reading inside, "Did you mean it? About being my friend?"

Nodding eagerly, Matthew's smile broadened, "Yes. I meant _every _word"

"Did you also believe that I had a nice smile at that day in the canteen?"

"Yes. I did. You really should smile more often"

She scoffed and slouched back in her seat, "But I don't really have anything to smile about. I never did"

"I'm sure one day you'll have something to smile about" he reassured her, "If I was good at telling jokes, then I would try and make you laugh. But I'm not so I'll save myself any embarrassment"

Her eyes flashed towards him, a tiny smile tugging at her lips.

"You know. I lost a couple of friends after that day in the canteen. They were always very mean towards you, I would hear them talking about you in the hallways. You probably won't believe me, but I stood up for you. I said that they were out of order and cruel for nasty things they were saying. They should have given themselves a chance to know you. Perhaps become your friend"

"I don't see why. I was never friendly with anyone. I ignored people. I _had_ to"

Shaking his head furiously Matthew instantly retorted, "But why? You're father would never have known about you talking to people in school. You could have easily have talked and joked about with students in your class"

"Oh, _no._ No. He has his ways of finding out. He's very good at finding out if I'm lying or not" she shot back briskly.

"Has?" he muttered, perplexed, "You're talking like your father is still alive"

Swallowing quickly she shrugged her shoulders. He was alive and she knew that if Matthew had ever found out about him haunting people's dreams then his life would be in danger and she knew in her heart that her father would murder him in an instance. "Ah, it's just a h-habit of mine. Sorry"

"No problem" he nodded, "Look, I'm sure you're tired, so I'll leave you to get to sleep. I hope to meet up with you again soon. Perhaps we could go for lunch or something?"

They both stood, Katherine musingly licked her lips, "I'll have to ask Gemma. You can leave your number with her or Nancy"

"That'd be great thanks" he chirped softly and they slowly entered into the kitchen. Nancy and Gemma sat at the kitchen table, chatting quietly. Turning their gazes they smiled sweetly at them, "You leaving already?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah" he nodded, "Katherine seems very tired and I don't want to outstay my welcome. Thanks for having me around"

"No problem. Are you two meeting up again anytime soon?"

"Hopefully" he grinned and turned towards Katherine, "It was nice seeing you again after all these years. Remember what I said, try and smile more. Okay?"

She sheepishly nodded, tensing slightly as he stepped closer to her bridging the gap quickly. Slowly, he spread his arms as though he was about to embrace her. But intuitively she flinched backwards shaking her head vigorously, "I'm sorry…I d-don't like c-contact with…"

"Hey" his eyes softened, filled with understanding, "It's okay. By the way what kind of flowers do you like?"

"U-um" she stuttered, feeling her cheeks becoming flushed again.

However, before she could answer Gemma interrupted, "Roses. She likes red roses"

Katherine's mouth gaped open in astonishment at her old therapist. Chuckling at her expression Matthew nodding, "Thanks. I'll see you all later. Bye Katherine"

She gave a small timid wave and muttered a quick goodbye as he left. Nancy and Gemma buzzed with excitement, relieved that that the night went well for Katherine. "How did it go Katherine? He seems really nice!" Gemma grinned and nodded at her to sit beside them.

"Yeah. He's okay" she mumbled, receiving shocked glares from each woman.

"Okay?" Gemma gasped, "Look, I know through our therapy sessions that you dislike the company of men and any woman under the same circumstances as you would be. But from what we have heard…he is really understanding. Even now before he left, he knew where his boundaries were in regards to not touching you. Not a lot of men are like that"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, slightly confused. "I don't know…I'm not too sure about him"

Reaching over Gemma squeezed her hand, "Give it time. But you did incredibly well. I'm proud of you"

"My father won't be when he finds out" she grumbled lowly.

Both women quickly glanced at each other, troubled by this statement. "Look" Nancy whispered, "he won't find out…"

A sharp shrill reverberated around the small kitchen, startling the women as they jerked slightly in their seats. Nancy quickly scurried over towards the source of the ringing. The phone. Picking it up she cleared her throat, "Hello?"

There was a minute of silence. Her eyes widened like saucers, "What? I'll be right over. Stay where you are Taryn!"

After hanging up Nancy rushed into the hallway, pulling on her dark denim jacket. "Something's happened. One of Taryn's friend was found dead in her bedroom. There were numerous lacerations and stab wounds scattered all over her body" her face paled as she turned to face Katherine and Gemma, "Freddy did it"

Katherine gulped, her body beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"I'm going around now. Would you two be okay here for a few hours? I'll be back as soon as I can"

Nodding in accord, Gemma ushered her out of the apartment, "Yes, we'll be fine. Let us know if you need us"

Gemma gently shut the door, a shaky breath escaping her throat as she spun around towards Katherine. "Why is doing this? I thought that maybe if he had you back in Springwood he would stop killng people…"

"My father doesn't work like that. He's obsessed with killing. He stopped for a few years when I was a child, but he framed the murders on someone else. Just a few weeks before the fire he started to kill again. Under a week he kidnapped and slaughtered three more kids" she grimly stated, eyes holding an haunted look as she thought back to that day in the boiler room, "He murdered one of them in front of me. Uh, I can still see him, his throat was slit open. You see to my father killing is like a powerful drug. He's addicted to it"

"He murdered someone other than your mother in front of you. Why didn't you tell me in our sessions?" Gemma gasped.

Katherine lowered her head slightly, "I d-don't know. I never thought about it…I'm sorry"

Delicately Gemma tipped her face up to meet hers, a look of embarrassment and tension etched onto Katherine's face her voice quavering. "Please d-don't be a-angry at me"

"I'm not angry at all. I'm just…shocked that you never told me" Gemma whispered softly, "I'm going to get changed here. I'll probably take a quick shower. Will you be okay for twenty minutes?"

Mutely she nodded in reply and slowly turned to venture into the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table. Her mind quickly reflected on the short time she had spent with Matthew. He did seem like a genuinely nice guy. For some strange reason she felt comfortable around him. Something that she would never feel around other men. Sure she was shy and slightly agitated, but she slowly came around and felt…relaxed in his presence.

Yawning loudly she slowly folded her arms on the table, her eyes becoming droopy. Shaking her head she yawned again and gingerly placed her head down on her arms. In the bathroom she could faintly hear the sound of running water.

Dangerously her eyes wilted shut for a few seconds. Then they quickly opened again, her eyes adjusting to the now darkened room. Lifting her gaze Katherine gawked in horror at the old dilapidated kitchen of her home on Elm Street.

Springing up from her seat she swirled around to face the rest of her old home on Elm Street. The air was stale and there was a faint hint of death lingering about, sending a chill up her spine. Hesitantly she moved through the kitchen towards the hallway. As she slowly passed the doorway to the basement it creaked open, making her halt in her tracks. Peering into the dimly lit staircase she heard the shuffling of small feet and a childish giggle that faded away slowly.

Taking a long breath she stepped onto the staircase, steadily descending into the basement. Her eyes landed instantly on the doorway to the secret room.

The room that had plagued her memories throughout the last ten years.

Reaching out she took hold of the rusty handle and turned it slowly, pulling the metal door open.

Stepping swiftly inside she found herself standing at the end of a dark, steamy hot passageway. She could see a faint orange glow at the far end of the corridor. Glancing anxiously behind her she noticed that doorway was now replaced with a large metal wall. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she took slow calculated steps down the passageway. Her mind was sick with frantic worry at what would happen to her.

There was a muffled screech of metal upon metal in the distance. Her blood froze, her legs halting in a split second. She knew that it was her father. When she had entered the power plant she could feel his presence. But now it was growing strength, as well as her trepidation.

Jolting slightly she began to walk onwards, her arms shaking as she neared the main boiler room. The orange glow grew in brightness and soon she was at the entrance her brown orbs glanced about vigilantly, waiting for him to pounce or appear.

For what seemed like forever, she could only hear the constant droning of the furnaces and machines rumbling in the distance. Then suddenly heavy footsteps bounded down the passageway from where she had arrived from.

Her eyes went wide with dread and she swirled around towards the entrance of the passageway, her breathing becoming erratic and uneven as her father came into view. Freddy grinned maliciously and predatorily stalked towards her, his blades tapping repetitively at his side, "Hello, Kat. Back so soon, hmm?"

Lowering her head slightly she tried to step back, but his left hand whipped out and wrapped around the back of her neck jerking her towards him. "Did I tell you to move?"

Taking a sharp intake of breath she shook her head, "No, sir" cringing slightly as he gently stroked her neck with his scarred rough hand.

Pointing a single bloodied blade at her he chastised huskily, "Then stay still" he took a small step back, his ice blue eyes beginning to gaze over her body, "Daddy needs to have a _look _at you…"

Her body shook violently as he began to circle her. Slowly, his blistered left hand hovered inches over her face, tracing the curves of her face, neck, chest and upper body. While his bladed glove did the same over the lower part of her body such as stomach, waist, thighs and surrounding her crotch area. He stopped behind her his left hand curving around her waist as he pulled her back against his chest, his voice low as he growled in her right ear, "So, _no one_ has kissed you, touched you…or fucked you? Have they?"

Katherine trembled, a soft sob escaping her throat, "N-no…"

Freddy smirked devilishly, the tips of the claw dragging lightly down the side of her neck towards her collarbone. He chuckled and kissed the side of her lower cheek , "Good girl. You _saved _yourself for me, didn't you?"

The thought of him abusing her like that all over again horrified her more than any beating and defiantly she began to struggle against him. But her actions were stilled as in a flash he wrapped his bladed glove around her neck, squeezing it tightly, "Don't you fucking dare. Remember Katherine. You're my flesh and blood. _My child_! I will _do _whatever I want to you!"

More fresh tears trickled down her face and with a shriek she was flung down to the ground. She lifted her weary head, eyes blurry with tears as she looked up to her father. His gaze however was not on her, but straight ahead. By the look on his face he seemed to be concentrating on something. Clucking his tongue he lowered his gaze towards his daughter, "You want to see daddy in action, hmm?"

Worryingly she shook her head in disagreement.

His countenance mocked disappointment and reached down to pull her to her feet, leering naughtily at her, "Believe me princess it will be _fun_!"

She yelped as the power room distorted until she was alone outside her home on 1428 Elm Street. Her breath caught in her throat at the condition of her old home. There were weeds and dead grass on the lawn, the path was cracked and starting to crumble through lack of maintenance. The building itself was in a dire need of a good paint job. The green tiles were grimy and a few of them were crooked, hanging by a few nails. Windows were boarded up, with various shards of glass scattered just below the window. Evidence of it being broken.

It looked like a ghost house.

There was a rustle of leaves from the short bushes to the far right of the garden, then the soft hush voices of young children. Her eyes flicked over towards them as they appeared one by one. There were three young girls, dressed in white dresses, black shoes and their hair were tied back in red ribbons. One of the girls had a skipping rope and handed the other end to a young blond haired girl. The other brunette haired girl stood between them and soon she began to skip as the girls turned the rope. Two young boys dressed in their Sunday best also scurried out of the bushes and began to throw a large red ball to and fro each other.

They giggled for a few seconds until they began to sing.

_One two Freddy's coming for you_

_Three four better lock your door_

_Five six grab your crucifix_

_Seven eight gonna stay up late_

_Nine ten never sleep again…_

Repeatedly without a second's break they continued to sing the song. Mesmerised by their haunting voices Katherine did not notice until the last second as a young girl aged about 16 walked past her. She stood at about 5'2 with short black hair, dressed in a pair of grey jogging bottoms and grey t-shirt. For some bizarre reason the young girl had failed to notice Katherine. It was as though she wasn't even there.

"Wait…" Katherine called out, "D-don't go in there!"

But it was too late, the mysterious girl had stepped through red door. Out of sight and in deep danger.

Her legs kicked into gear and she ran after her into the dark hallway, "Hello?"

Cocking her head to the side she could faintly hear the running of footsteps from the gloomy corridor straight ahead. Soon she pursued the footsteps, turning corner after corner into different passageways. It was like a maze. Slowing down to a stop she found herself back again in the dark hot corridor of the boiler room. A thin mist of steam swirled around her, distorting her view. "Hello?"

There was a moment of silence, then a ear-splitting screech followed by a sharp scream. It was from the girl she was looking for.

Darting into a run Katherine headed towards the source of the scream, at the far end of the corridor. Turning into the adjacent corridor, she shrieked as she collided into the girl.

Startled and terrified at the same time, the girl jumped back, "Please you've got to help me. He's after me!"

Katherine raised her hands, motioning the girl to calm down. She glanced wearily over the girls' shoulder as the looming figure of her father appeared, eyes locked not on his daughter.

But his impending victim, his _prey_.

The girl.

He took a step forward, his booming laughter echoing throughout the power plant, "Rachel…I told you before. You can never get away from Freddy"

The girl shook her head and staggered back. Surprisingly to herself and to her father, Katherine stepped in between them. There was still a small speck of courage that surged through her veins. She couldn't just let her father slaughter an innocent teenager for no apparent reason. She knew that he was a cold heartless murderer who wanted revenge on what the Elm Street parents did to him, but this girl had nothing to do with the fire…

Slanting his head to the right, Freddy narrowed his eyes at her. His lips twitching as a leering grin appeared on his face, "What do you think you're doing princess?"

"Please don't…" she trailed off, becoming ashamed and worried by the look of pure rage on his face. She knew what she had done was wrong, trying to defy him. And she knew only too well of the repercussions that were to come…

Pointing a blade at his daughter, Freddy lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, "You're being very fucking disobedient _trying_ to protect that little whore behind you" With a flick of his blade, she was catapulted to the left, a pierce scream erupting from her as the side of her body ploughed into a metal wall. "I'll deal with you very soon Katherine" he promised.

Despairingly she lifted her head as her father began to advance towards the petrified girl.

In a flash he was upon her, his steel claw whooshing across her face and creating four long nasty slashes across her cheeks. She cried out and stumbled to the ground, with Freddy straddling her hips. He cackled and viciously began to stab and slash at her skin. Blood poured from her flesh, staining his claw and her clothes. Her moans of torture echoed throughout the dreamscape. Glancing over to his daughter, Freddy smirked fiendishly as he wrapped his left hand around Rachel's neck, squeezing her neck even tighter with each passing second.

Katherine's eyes welled up with tears as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. The memory of her father strangling her mother in the back yard clear in her mind. Freddy turned his head towards his daughter, a maniacal grin spreading over his burnt visage, "Remind you of something Katherine?"

She sniffled and gulped as the girl's body went limp, her body covered with deep red bloodied wounds. Pieces of skin were missing from her cadaver, while her clothes were saturated with her blood and other bodily fluids. Freddy's burnt hand unwrapped itself from the girls' neck and slowly he stood, his eyes remaining on the corpse.

Focusing on her soul.

A thick white vapour seeped from her corpse and soared into his chest, a look of pure ecstasy tinkling in his murderous eyes as he devoured her soul.

Katherine whimpered as he turned his gaze towards her, the blades of his claw spraying out wide, "Time to teach my little princess a lesson in obedience. As it seems the little _bitch_ has forgotten all about it"

Snapping her eyes shut she prayed that Gemma would find out she was asleep and wake her up. Before it was too late…

**Author's Note:**

Hi, I wasn't sure what to call this chapter so hopefully Talking and Dreaming is good enough, lol. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. But you'll find out in the next chatper what Freddy will do to her. If anyone is interested in reading and reviewing the uncensored version of this go to my page and you'll find my link to the story on adultfanfiction (dot) net. Thanks for all your reviews. I'm eternally greatful!

Darkness aka Paula.


	11. A Lesson in Obedience

**Chapter 11**: A Lesson in Obedience

Her body shook violently and slowly she lifted her gaze upwards, as her father advanced towards her a heinous smirk growing on his burnt face. Pushing herself onto her knees she pitifully tried to scurry out of his reach. But his left hand stretched out, grabbing a fistful of her hair tugging her back and flinging her body onto the floor.

He towered above her and knelt at her side, slapping the left side of her face with his left hand. Her head whipped to the right, a wretched sob escaping her throat. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Freddy growled and straddled her waist, "It's too late for that, princess"

Bravely she lifted her quivering hands to push him off her, but his clawed glove and burnt hand grabbed her wrists squeezing them hard and slammed them down onto the metal ground. He shook his head in dissension, "No. You. Don't" he hissed, "I see that you've gained a little bit of courage throughout the years Katherine. But, not for long sweetheart. You see Daddy is going to _enjoy_ breaking you all over again. Make your mind _shatter_ into little pieces…"

She felt his grip loosened on her wrists until he released them. But they remained stuck to the floor, pinned to the floor by some invisible force. Her eyes went wide, staring up at her father as he chuckled darkly, "Let's play, hmm?"

Her teary eyes gazed wearily up at him as he brought a single bloodied blade to her forehead, trailing it lightly down the side of her smooth flesh of her cheek digging in slightly to create a thin streak of blood from the middle of her cheek down the side of her neck over her collarbone and towards her shoulder wound from the previous night.

"No…daddy" she winced as he drove the blade into her wound, ripping through her garments and the bandage.

She turned her dreary head to the right, part of her long hair shielding her wet sniffling face. His eyes narrowed in anger at her, his left hand clutching her chin and yanking her face back towards his, "You're forgetting aren't you? You _look _at _me _when I'm punishing you!"

Taking a quick intake of air she nodded, "Yes sir"

Her skin broke out into goose-bumps as he leaned forward, laying his lower body upon her, crushing her legs and stomach. Whimpering softly she bit her bottom lip. It had been so long since her father had been so close to her, invading her personal space. Touching her body in such an intimate way. The last time it was in his bedroom ten years ago.

A lecherous grin grew on his face, ice blue eyes twinkling maliciously. "Nervous honey?" he cocked his head to the side and gently took a strand of her hair between his scarred fingers, twirling and tugging it gingerly, "Don't worry…your _special_ medicine will come soon. I promise" he grinned.

His eyes drooped down towards her cardigan and pale t-shirt, then tipped two of his blades into the garments tearing them downwards. Shredding the fabric apart. She yelped, her body shaking more feverishly. He untangled his fingers from her hair and lightly trailed his fingertips along her skin, down her neck towards her torn t-shirt and cardigan then pulled them apart. Revealing her upper chest area along with her white bra. His eyes narrowed, a pleased perverse smirk etching onto his face at the sight of her ample breasts concealed beneath her bra, "Well, you've certainly grown, haven't you?"

She cringed at the statement, "Please don't. I promise I'll be good"

A single blade was pressed against her lips, silencing her. "Ssh!" his gaze averted down towards the are above her breasts that was scattered with various white scars, in varying sizes. "Hmm, you know Katherine" his eyes flicked up to hers, glowering dangerously as he murmured sinisterly pressing his lips against her right ear, "Your scars should be…_bleeding_"

Deftly he slashed and tore at her old white scars, blood quickly seeping from her wounds. Her mouth popped open, an anguish cry of pain escaping her throat. Her face contorted into an expression of utter misery and agony as his blades continued their menacing decimation of her skin, carving and slicing into her skin. Drawing more thin lines of scarlet blood. Her moans of pain turned into soft whimpers of pleading for him to stop.

Bringing his left hand back he slapped her face once more and brought his blood smeared blades towards her collarbone, nicking and scratching at her skin then trailed the tip of a single blade upwards along the other side of her neck. Digging in deeply as he trailed it higher, allowing another line of blood to flow out. Her eyes fluttered violently and suddenly he stilled his actions, leering forebodingly at her, "You know this" he nodded at her bloodied skin, "_suits _you sweetheart"

She sniffled and whimpered as he grabbed the back of her head with his un-gloved hand and hauled her to her feet, "I hope you've learnt your little lesson…hmm?"

Nodding wearily she shifted her eyes towards his, "Yes d-daddy"

"Good. Because if you dare to try and get in my way again. I'll do _more_ than cut you, got it?" he warned.

"Yes sir" she replied.

He loosened his grip, a sly grin growing on his face, "You know I only hurt you, punish you for your _own_ good. You understand that, don't you?"

Nodding slowly she took a small sharp breath, "Yes. I didn't mean to make you angry daddy. It's just that girl…she had nothing to do with the fire…" she trailed off, becoming slightly wary at of his annoyance on her father's face.

"And why would that stop me from killing the little whore?" he spat back, "She deserves to suffer, all the pathetic fucking brats in this town deserve what is coming to them. You'll see…"

He nodded slowly, his cold blue eyes sparkling impishly at the thought.

Katherine hadn't know but when he had mentioned to her about Rachel she had inadvertently pulled the girl into her dream. He knew that despite his growing powers he wasn't fully able to enter the dreams of everyone in the town. That was the main reason why he was using Kristen's power, but she was starting to grow in confidence and would soon be able to stop him from pressuring her into pulling someone into the dream. The only reason why he had killed that girl Martine was due to the girl thinking of him shortly before she drifted off to sleep. He was still on her mind, giving him a gateway into her dreams. But he knew not every teenager knew about him and he needed assistance in this matter. And Katherine was doing exactly that and he would continue to use her in the same manner as he had used Kristen.

She had the exact same power as Kristen and she _didn't_ even know. When Katherine was having the nightmares about the Dream Demons before the fire, she had received the power of pulling people into their dreams. He didn't know until recently when the Demons disclosed the information to him.

Now, he didn't need Kristen anymore.

She was now dispensable.

But he wouldn't tell Katherine. She would have to find out for herself.

"Has Nancy been asking questions about me?"

"Yes. She keeps asking me about the fire. About what happened. They're…" she hesitated.

"They're what?" he asked fiercely.

"They're looking into the occult and black magic. They were looking for books on dreams. They didn't find anything though" she whispered.

"Of course not" he chuckled, "They're all destroyed. They'll never find out. Because I know you won't break your promise will you?"

Shaking her head she replied, "No. You said it was a secret"

Freddy smiled, chortling darkly to himself, "Oh yes it is. Now…I think someone is waking up" his eyes focused slightly, "And so should you. Now, give me a hug before you go" he demanded, spreading out his arms.

Hesitantly she stepped forward, legs quivering as his arms enclosed around her frame, his left hand running through her hair. He inhaled her scent, grinning and two of his blades dug into her left arm and soon she jerked awake.

Her eyes whipped open, her head jerking up from the table. She felt warm sticky liquid upon her upper torso, sending a shiver down her spine. Slowly, he lowered her gaze towards her chest crying out in shock and pain.

Stumbling to her feet she staggered into the hallway towards the bathroom. Her right hand curled into a fist and slammed against the door, her voice weak as she called out, "Gemma…help me!"

There was a startled gasp from behind the door and soon it was flung opened. Once she had set her eyes upon her ex patient, Gemma gasped in shock and horror. "Katherine. What happened?" she cried and quickly went to her side, leading her into the living room.

The wounded woman sobbed, glancing anxiously down at her blood stained skin and her ghastly wounds, "I…fell asleep. I made my daddy angry…"

"Shit!" Gemma cursed. Placing Katherine onto the sofa, "Look. I'll go and get the First Aid Kit. Stay here"

Katherine moaned, her head lulling backwards to rest against the sofa. Her eyes were hazed over with pain and exhaustion, eyelids fluttering dangerously close together until they flickered shut…

**x x x**

Muffled voices echoed in the distance. Becoming more distinct until they were more familiar, more recognisable. Nancy and Gemma exchanged concern words, as they lingered beside Katherine's form on the sofa.

Slowly, the woman's eyes wavered as they opened. "Oh, thank god you're awake!" Gemma cried and knelt at her side, smiling softly, "Are you okay?"

"Uh…I feel sore" she hissed, looking down at her chest. Her wounds were now covered in white bandages.

"You're going to be a bit sore until the scars heal. You need to rest for the next day or so. It's luck you haven't lost much blood after what that fucker did to you" Gemma muttered.

Katherine bit her bottom lip and gently placed her hand on her left cheek, winching as her fingers came into touch with her new lesion. "He…killed someone in front of me"

The colour on both the women's faces drained away. Nancy apprehensively cleared her throat, sitting down on the coffee table, "Was it a girl named Rachel?"

"Y-yes. He stabbed and strangled her" Katherine choked out.

"Is this the only thing he done to you?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"Okay. I'm needed at Westin Hills today. So I won't be here" Nancy muttered glancing over towards Gemma, before turning back towards Katherine, "Do you still want to meet up with Matthew in the next day or so?"

"Can I think about it?"

Nancy gave a small smile and nodded, "Of course. I'm going to have a quick shower here then I'm going to head to the Hospital. I should be back by 4 or 5 in the afternoon"

Gemma mutely bobbed her head and watched as the young woman left the room. Sighing she turned towards Katherine, "I'm really sorry. I should have been more alert when I was taking a bath. I didn't realise that I was going to fall asleep…"

"Don't blame yourself. Please don't" she begged, "I made my father angry. Not you"

"I don't know why you just don't fight back. Stand up for yourself. You're not that scared little girl anymore when I first met you" Gemma stated grimly, "You know that he will start to break you down, make you even more afraid of him now. He wants to control you, dominate you…"

Katherine stared blankly at her. Her mind ignoring Gemma's wise words, "He loves me. He really does"

"Really?" Gemma raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't call what he did to you love. I call it cruelty. He likes to control you. That isn't love Katherine"

"He only did this because I _disobeyed _him! Because I was stepping in to protect that girl from him!" she rebuked.

Gemma sighed, knowing that Freddy's was slowly starting to effect Katherine's mind and it had only been two days since she's been back. Perhaps she should consider on taking Katherine back to Zanesville before any more psychological damage can be inflicted upon her mind.

It was mid morning and Nancy was busy trying to keep up with her many duties that were bestowed on her in Westin Hills. She flicked through a patient's file, scrutinizing their diagnosis and treatments given over the last week or so.

The patient was a victim of Freddy. Fortunately, the young girl had managed to survived the attack and was admitted to Westin Hills last week. The majority of the doctors within the ward deemed that the girl was a failed suicide attempt. But Nancy and Neil knew otherwise.

She lifted her gaze up towards the doorway to her office as Neil came into view, out of breath, his eyes tired. "Hello. I have some news" he mumbled.

She nodded slowly and watched as he settled into the chair in front of the desk, "I have managed to get a small shipment of Hypnocil. Only about fifty tablets. I know it's nothing much. But I'm going to divide it out among the patients in here and then to the kids"

"Good" she smiled briefly, "We need it. Especially Katherine. She got attacked last night. She accidentally fell asleep and well when she woke up her old wounds on her chest and neck area were cut open. It's a miracle she didn't lose too much blood"

"Fuck. Then hopefully she can get some peaceful sleep with the hypnocil. I'm going to get in contact with the kids now to give them some for the next night or two"

"Okay. I would go with you, but Dr Simms wants this finished by the afternoon" she moaned, tapping the patient's file. "I'll call you later okay?"

He gave a curt nod, muttering his goodbyes as he left her office.

Nearly half an hour later after bequeathing some of the hypnocil to several of the patients within the ward, Neil had arranged to meet up with Kristen, Taryn, Joey, Kincaid, Phoebe and Alex at a local café. Waiting patiently in a small booth he looked out of the window in the main street. Families and young couples walked to and fro. His eyes darted about searching for his ex patients until they turned into the street, chatting away amitedly to each other. They glanced towards the café, Taryn and Kristen giving a small wave as they caught sight of him.

As they filed into the small café they hurried over towards him, excited by the news that he had managed to get his hands on some hypnocil. "I can't believe it!" Kristen squealed with delight, "How many have you got? Is there enough for all of us?"

"Yes. For two nights dreamless sleep" he smiled and began to share out the tablets to them, "Remember take two tablets an hour before you go to sleep"

"We know doc" Kincaid mumbled.

"Okay. I know you do. I'm just reminding you" Neil responded curtly.

"How is Katherine?" Taryn interrupted.

"Not too good. She fell asleep again last night. Freddy…uh, badly cut her in various places. She's very weak at the minute. She has to recuperate for a day or so. But hopefully once she takes these tablets she can have a good night's rest"

"Yeah"

"Look, I have to go here guys. Keep safe, okay?" Neil smiled quickly.

"Yeah no problem Dr Gordon" they muttered, then began to indulge in normal teenage conversations such as music, films. Trying to push the dark, threatening thoughts of nightmares, Freddy Krueger and death to the side for the time being.

The day had been going in very slowly and rather boringly for Katherine and Gemma. Katherine wasn't strong enough to leave the apartment and lounged exhaustingly on the sofa, watching television. A few times she had started to drift off to Gemma's concern with the therapist shaking and jerking Katherine awake each time.

The minutes soon ticked away until hours had passed and soon the hands of the clock neared 5pm. Nancy would be home soon along with Neil and a supply of Hypnocil. This is what Gemma had been informed over the phone.

Katherine stared uninterestedly at the TV screen, not particularly caring for the old black and white movie that was currently playing. Her attention was else where, namely wondering whether she should take these tablets that would prevent her from dreaming of her father. It wasn't that she didn't want a good night's rest without the threat of being harassed and hunted in her sleep. The problem was that she was afraid of taking the tablets. As she had figured out that her father knew that people were sleeping, as he had sensed Gemma's presence in the sleeping world. If he could easily sense Gemma he would without doubt be able to be aware of her presence too. And there was one thing that she didn't want to do anymore and that was to make him angry at her at taking them dream suppressants.

Especially after last night's events.

She had learnt her lesson.

Being so lost in her thoughts Katherine had failed to notice that Nancy and Neil were quietly talking to Gemma in the kitchen. The topic of discussion was mainly her.

"She nearly fell asleep three times already today" Gemma grumbled and sighed, "I'm sure she's sick of the taste and smell of coffee"

"Don't worry. Tonight we all can get some good night's rest" Nancy whispered softly, holding out six small blue tablets.

"May I ask what ingredients are in them? She's already on medication and I want to make sure that they don't cause any effects to her"

"Of course" Neil nodded and dug into his briefcase for a small carton that the tablets were in, "It's all written here"

Gemma took the carton off of him and silently began to read through the ingredients. Quietly, Katherine entered the kitchen and cleared her throat, "Um, excuse me? I was overhearing about them tablets…are they dangerous?"

"Oh no. Not at all" Neil answered, "Just take two of them an hour before you go to sleep and that's all"

Nancy took a few steps towards the woman and gently took her hand, placing two small tablets onto her palm and enclosed her fingers around them, "Here take them. You need it. You could even have a nap now"

Looking up towards Nancy's supportive face, Katherine gave a slow weary nod, "Okay" she mumbled and turned on her heel down towards her room.

"Do you think she's okay?" Neil softly questioned, glancing between the two women.

"Not really. But hopefully once she gets a good night's sleep she'll be a little better"

Down in the spare bedroom, Katherine had changed into a fresh pair of night clothes that consisted of a long cream nightdress that reached down to just below her knees. Climbing under the covers she took the two tablets in her right hand and with her left hands she carefully poked and shifted them about, pondering on what to do.

It didn't take her long to decide on her decision. Sniffling back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes she enclosed her fingers around the tablets, laying back on the mattress and didn't fight as her eyelids began to grow heavy, fluttering close within mere seconds…

**x x x**

**Author's Note:**

Again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews always bring a smile to my face! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter!

^_^


	12. Lesson Learnt

**Chapter 12: **Lesson Learnt

Katherine walked prudently down the barren dark street of her home. A light mist had fallen upon the neighbourhood with a gentle breeze fluttering pieces of litter and weeds across the road. It had been nearly an hour since she had fallen asleep. Nancy and the others believed she had taken the hypnocil, but she didn't. She did not want to disobey her father again. It was her intention to let him know about the hypnocil tablets. Then perhaps he would be pleased with her for _once_.

Lifting her gaze up slightly her eyes landed on her old Elm Street home, number 1428. Crossing the street she vigilantly approached the house, pausing suddenly when the door to the house creaked opened. "Daddy?" she called out.

She received no reply.

Inside the hallway she noticed a sudden movement, then a flash of her father's red and green sweater. Gulping fearfully she treaded into the hallway and followed the sound of his footsteps as he descended down into the basement.

Taking slow discreet steps she pressed forward into the basement area. It appeared more or less the same as when she was a young girl, the old washing machine and tumbler drier placed at the far end of the room with a few old tool boxes that her father had for the garden.

The old furnace to her right was alight, bright orange and red flames flickering wildly inside smouldering and burning what seemed to be a bloodied corpse. Grimacing at the putrid smell she leaned forward slightly to gaze into the flames, distinguishing that the corpse was that of a teenaged girl.

Turning around she grew startled as the door to the secret room creaked open, revealing her father standing in the doorway. "Hello, little princess. Are you going to obey daddy tonight?" his piercing eyes locked onto hers.

"Yes sir. I've learnt my lesson" she nodded in accord, her eyes flicking towards his right hand which was free of his bladed claw.

His charred lips curled into a furtive grin and he stepped to the right, gesticulating with his left hand for her to enter the room, "Come on in sweetheart"

Nodding again she shuffled nervously passed him into the secret room. It was exactly the same as the last time she was forced to sleep there. However, there was a new thick black book that was currently opened on a small shelf. She glanced curiously at it as she headed towards a small wooden chair in front of a small wooden bench.

"Sit down Katherine" he ordered.

She duly obeyed, sitting nervously on the chair, her quivering hands grabbing the sides of the chair tightly. Chuckling lightly to himself he strode towards her, lifting the black book as he went by the shelf. Placing it on the bench his burnt right hand hovered quickly over the blank page. Slowly, letters were scribbled onto the grimy page forming into the words - Rachel Gibbs. Katherine shivered involuntary as a drawing began to materialise just below the name. It was rather disturbing and revolting. It was Rachel's decimated corpse, her bruised neck, her stomach, chest and face were covered in slash marks and savage stab wounds.

Freddy smirked cruelly to himself he pulled a chair close to his daughter, sitting causally on it and closed the book, "Come here" he growled gravely. He reached out to grab the edge of her seat and dragged her closer to him as he sat, his legs opened wide with her seat positioned in between them.

His ice blue eyes eagerly skimmed over her body, darting up and down her quivering from until it rested upon her red blemish on her face and neck, "Beautiful" he whispered lowly. Stretching out his right hand he trailed his fingertips along the start of the blemish on her flushed cheek down the side of her neck and onwards towards her shoulder.

Her heartbeat increased tenfold at the feel of his fingers upon her skin, inching closer towards her chest as he pulled the fabric of her nightdress down a little to reveal the wound on her collarbone and her shoulder. His fingers curled into the rim of the bandage and yanked it away from her wounded flesh. She clasped her eyes firmly shut, her legs shaking violently as he continued to touch and examine her wound.

He grinned wickedly and applied more pressure on her wound, digging his fingertips into the injury causing a few short gasps of pain to emanate from her mouth. Soothingly he lifted his left hand up towards her sobbing face and caressed her cheek, wiping away at the salty tears flowing from her eyes. She took a short sharp intake of air at his touch. His skin felt smooth, untarnished. Not rough and scarred as it should be.

Tentatively she opened her eyes that instantly went wide in shock at the sight in front of her. Her father was normal, his skin was no longer burnt. His skin was smooth, his face warm and friendly. But she could see in his eyes the faint glimmer of malevolence that he had always had when she was a child. He gave her a small cunning smile and started to run his hand through her hair, comforting her. While his right hand broke away from her shoulder and rested lightly on his lap, tapping his fingers in a steady rhythm against his black trousers.

"Daddy?" she croaked and titled her head to the side, confused as to why he would change his appearance for her. "Why…?"

"Ssh" he cooed, his voice soft and tender, "Don't ask no questions"

Nodding quickly she anxiously pulled her right hand away from the rim of the chair, stretching it up towards her father's face. Pausing momentarily she waited for him to rebuke in disagreement at her actions. But he remained silent, a sly smirk etching at his lips. Lightly she stroked and touched the side of his face, amazed at the feel of his skin under her palm. It was like he was never burnt at all, that he never died in the fire. Like everything had been a bad dream, a terrifying nightmare.

If only.

Slowly he lifted his left hand towards hers and covered it with his, moving it closer towards his lips and he gently kissed her palm.

Her body froze with fear as his tongue flicked out to languidly lick at the flesh of her palm, moving upwards to slide over her fingers briefly. As she tried to yank back her arm she hissed in abrupt pain as his nails dug into her skin, his voice barely audible behind her hand, "Don't Katherine or I'll have to punish you"

Tremblingly she shook her head, "I'm sorry sir" then she looked away as he continued to kiss her hand and made her stroke his face in between. Suddenly there was a strong stench of smoke, followed by a low sizzling sound coming directly from her father. Her eyes gradually fell upon his face as his soft skin melted away, turning hard and rough beneath her hand. Whimpering she felt fresh tears trickling down her face as all his skin burned away, now returning to it's blistered form to her revulsion. He laughed at her shocked expression and quickly reached down to grasp her left hand that was gripping the edge of the wooden chair with all her might.

With a fierce yank he pulled her hand forward and noticed as two small blue tablets clattered to the floor. His narrowed as he slowly loosened grip on her right hand, letting it go. "What are they?"

Her mouth quivered and she glanced down at the tablets, "Nancy gave them t-to me. They're hypnocil tablets. She wanted me to take them so I wouldn't have any dreams…"

"Oh, did she really?" he angrily spat, "And you never took them? Why is that?"

She nodded cautiously, "I didn't want to make you angry at me. I know that you can sense people if they are sleeping and if they're dreaming. I just wanted you to be pleased with me"

His face was stern, his thoughts lingering on that stupid whore Nancy and her pathetic attempts to keep Katherine away from him. Perhaps he was being too lenient on her and the rest of the elm street brats. It was time to step up his reign of terror. He chortled darkly then turned his attention back towards his daughter. Her face showed that she was fearful of what his reaction would be to her revelation. It was rather satisfying that she was chose the right decision in regards to them fucking tablets. If she had made the wrong choice then her punishment would be far worse than the previous night.

His plan of manipulating her was little by little coming to fruition. But that didn't mean he would stop it, he would probably never stop. Ever.

He leaned forward in his chair, grinning widely at her, "Believe me I am extremely pleased with you" his left hand whipped up to caress her face once more, "You've been a very good girl"

She nodded slowly, smiling appreciatively. Gladdened that he was happy with her. She had to keep it up, to try and make him stay happy with her. She watched as he turned away from her and pulled out a small steel box towards him, then popped it open. He glanced at her swiftly, smirking and then pulled out his prized clawed glove. Flinching backwards Katherine quickly became overpowered with fear, "Daddy…please don't"

After sliding his glove onto his right scarred hand he abruptly stood, signalling her to do likewise, "I'm not using this on you sweetheart. Well, not tonight anyway" he licked his lips furtively, "I'm using this on a few naughty little piglets!"

"You mean Nancy and her friends?"

He nodded, grinning manically.

"Who else did she gave the tablets to princess?"

"Uh, Dr O'Neill, Dr Gordon, the Elm Street children. I think she mentioned about giving the rest to patients in Westin Hills" she replied fretfully.

"Hmm" he leered, "What do you think of her? Of that little bitch Nancy?"

She shyly shifted on her feet, "I uh, I'm not sure. She…lied to me. She never mentioned about you daddy. I didn't like that"

"It was wrong wasn't it Katherine?"

Her head bobbed up and down in accordance, thinking back to that first night she had a dream of her father. She had been so angry at Nancy. To think that she would blatantly let her believe that everything was safe, to allow her to fall asleep and confront her father without any kind of warning. It offended her greatly. How _dare_ she?

While her mind was running amok with thoughts regarding Nancy, Freddy was reading every single one of them with wicked content. It was just enough for her to pull the snivelling bitch into her dream. Things were falling into place. Next he would make her think about the other Elm Street brats, perhaps two or three more. The sooner he disposed of them the better. "What about the other little fucks? Kristen and her friends? What do you think about them? Did you meet them all?"

"I haven't really talked to them" she shrugged and gently rubbed at her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming, "I've meet them all. Kristen, Joey, Kincaid, Taryn, Alex and Phoebe. Kristen has been around the most…"

He nodded, the corner of his lips curling into a sneer sensing four new minds propelling into Katherine's dream. Nancy, Kristen, Taryn and Phoebe. They appeared to be the only ones sleeping at this present time.

This was just perfect.

"Daddy has to go and do his special work. You're going to watch…" he placed his bladed glove on her wounded shoulder, squeezing tightly, "And this time sweetheart, you had better not get in my way. Understand?"

"Yes daddy" she agreed quickly. Trailing the blades along her side he grasped her sweaty, trembling hand and tugged her out of the room.

**x x x**

Standing outside the depilated Elm Street house wasn't something that neither Nancy nor Kristen were expecting once they had drifted off to sleep. They had taken their hypnocil tablets. Something was wrong. They both knew it. Glancing earnestly at the haunted dream house they turned towards each other. Both of them shocked.

"What the hell?" Nancy breathed quietly, "We shouldn't be dreaming. I mean…I took the tablets! Didn't you?"

The blond haired girl nodded vigorously, "Yeah. How could they not have worked? Was it a poor consignment or something?"

"I don't think so. Can you feel whose dream we're in?"

Kristen closed her eyes briefly, focusing silently on the dream they were presently in. She groaned softly and shook her head, "No. I can't. He's blocking me out"

Nancy frowned disappointedly then began to advance towards the house gripping Kristen's hand tightly. Within minutes they were wandering through the maze like corridors of the Elm Street house. Hoping to find out whoever had unwittingly pulled them into their dream and save them.

Kristen's grip on her arm tightened slightly her face frowning with shock, "Oh fuck. I can sense two more people in the dream Nancy. It's Taryn and Phoebe!"

"Oh my god. What is going on? Who is pulling them into their dream?"

Breaking through the dim corridor in front of them was a thunderous dark laugh, followed by the familiar hoarse voice of Freddy, "You'd love to know that wouldn't you, you little bitch?"

The two of them froze in their tracks, the corridor slowly becoming began to become dark. Huddling closer together they flinched back as Freddy's voice boomed from all around, "I'm going to play a little game…and I'd love it if you two little brats would take part. I'm deciding on which little slut to _gut_ tonight. Can you guess which one I'm going to go after?" he chuckled darkly.

Glancing frighteningly at each other they knew that they had to split up. It was the only choice they could take if they wished to save their friends. Although, it would mean their lives would also be at risk. Nevertheless it was a chance they were willing to take, "We need to split up" Nancy whispered, "If you find either of them then wake up. Okay? I'll be fine"

Staring grimly at her friend and therapist, Kristen nodded slowly, "OK"

They gave each other's hand a quick squeeze then swiftly they departed in opposite directions of the corridor, a burning desire to find their friends before they fall prey to Freddy.

Taryn knew she was dreaming. What puzzled her and scared her was how could she be? She had taken her tablets. At first her mind was void, blank. Consumed by darkness, then suddenly she felt nauseated. Then she felt being pulled, her mind fiercely yanked through a blinding white portal into the hot and sweaty confines of the boiler room. The moment she discovered where she was, panic flooded her thoughts. How the fuck could she be here? Dreaming? Did Freddy find a way to get around the hypnocil? If so, how?

Her pace slowly considerably as he came towards the top of a spiralling staircase that led further into the power plant. There was a constant hum and rattle of the pressure values from the machines below and the odd childlike whisper or whimper from somewhere in the distance. Inching leisurely towards the top of the staircase her right arm reached out to grasp the railing and she took deliberate steps downwards. Once at the bottom she looked up and down the barren corridor.

Absently she scratched at her right arm, just above the small old needle marks from her drug meddling past. It had been nearly a year since she'd been clean. She had been thankful for the help from her drug counsellor at Westin Hills. Without his wonderful support she would still be addicted to the drugs she had regularly been using. It was through her old so called friends that she had succumbed to the dangerous world of drugs. She hated them for it and was glad that she broke their friendship and befriended Kristen and the others. It was a new fresh start for her. One that she cherished greatly.

Sighing nervously she looked down at her arm, scowling with puzzlement at the rough redness around her needle marks. It was itchy and becoming sorer with each passing second. Biting her lip she ran her nails over her skin roughly then flinched at the sight of blood that slowly began to seep from the small old puncture holes from the use of the needles. "What?" she choked.

There was a flash of red and green from her left and she spun around to face Krueger as he stood several feet from her, his fedora hat tilted over his scarred face. He leered at her then suddenly a merciless grin grew on his countenance, "Has little Taryn got an itch?" he taunted viciously, "Want me to _scratch_" he flicked his blades threateningly, "it for you?"

She shook her head and retorted, "Go to hell!"

He spread his arms out wide and lifted his head up, glaring venomously at her, "Ladies first!" then quickly advanced towards her. She backed away then her eyes flicked over his shoulder, widening at the figure standing still behind him.

It was his daughter. Katherine. Her eyes were glued on the scene in front of her, her arms hanging limply at her side. She didn't move an inch. "Katherine! Help me!" Taryn screamed.

A booming laugh erupted from Freddy as he waved a single blade in front of her trembling face, "Oh, but you see…she _won't _help you. My little princess knows what the consequences will be if she does" he glanced at his daughter momentarily before settling his gaze back upon his prey. Taryn.

She gritted her teeth and spun on her heel, but froze instantly. In front of her was a large metal wall. She was trapped. "No place to run, no place to hide…" Freddy growled lowly.

Wincing she looked down at her arms letting out a shrill shriek as her skin began to disintegrate, the flesh crumbling piece by piece. It tingled and burned. From beneath her skin deep red liquid flowed from her wounds trickling onto the damp hot floor. She sobbed and backed away into the corner as Freddy accelerated quickly towards her. His left hand whipped out and clutched her neck. Lazily he trailed a single blade down her steadily deteriorating flesh, digging through the skin severing several veins and blood vessels. Groaning out in pain she pitifully tried to lash out at him, but his blades viciously tore at her swinging right arm. Tearing deep into her tissue. Craning his neck towards his daughter, he commanded, "Katherine. Come here. I want you to see this"

Tear stricken she unsteadily walked over towards her father, standing approximately three feet away from him and Taryn. Her eyes flicked quickly over to the young girl, her face clouded with agony. Her arms were stained red with her own blood, her skin now torn and scratched away. She could see the thick red tissue of her muscles, epidermis and dermis layers of her body. It was a ghastly spectacle.

Repositioning himself to allow his daughter to have a better view he leered maliciously at her then dragged his blades speedily down the lower part of Taryn's right arm ripping across the bloodied skin on her wrists. There was another low moan of pain from Taryn as a spray of blood erupted from the artery. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp in his grasp. He cackled shamefully and twisted back to Katherine, leaving Taryn's lifeless form behind. "Now, wasn't that_ fun_?"

Convulsing with fear she sobbed and averted her gaze away from the dead girl in front of her. She expected herself to be sick at the sight of Taryn's corpse. But calmly she inhaled sharply then exhaled. "W-why did you show me this, sir?"

He closed the gap between them in a second, towering above her, "You need to get accustomed to daddy's work. Considering as you'll be helping me"

Her soft lips popped opened in astonishment, "Helping you?"

Nodding once he lightly traced the outline of her lips with the tip of his blade, smirking portentously at her, "I wasn't going to tell you. But perhaps I should…you see you have a little power that enables you to draw people into your dream"

Her eyes widened suddenly, amazed yet horrified at this. "How does my gift work?"

"Well" he leaned in closer to her, his breathing hot against her skin, "All you have to do is think of someone just for a few seconds then _voila_, you pull them in!"

She swallowed thickly, disturbed by this. Earlier in the dream when he was asking her about Nancy and the others she had thought about each of them. Just for a mere second. That must have been how Taryn appeared in the dream. She had thought of her. Now, she was dead.

"Exactly sweetheart" he nodded, deciphering her deliberations. Taking a step backwards he looked briefly down the passageway to his right and licked his lips hungrily. "Now, let's go and give Nancy and Kristen a little surprise!"

Despite not wanting to go with him, she knew she had to and reluctantly she bobbed her head in grim agreement. What more horrors did he have planned for tonight? She knew that she would soon find out…

Kristen had been walking along one of the catwalks of the boiler room what seemed forever. However, it was just for the last half an hour. Her voice was hoarse from shouting out for her two friends, Taryn and Phoebe. In spite of crying out for them countless times, to her dismay and concern she had received no reply. Krueger seemingly had them far from her reach.

Her feet pattered swiftly along the steel grating and she came to a stop at a large steel doorway. Inside it was extremely dark and there was s slight mist swirling out of the doorway towards her. A muffled cry wavered out of the darkness and her ears perked up. It sounded incredibly like Phoebe. Taking slow chary steps she forged ahead through the doorway and was instantly consumed by the suffocating darkness. "Phoebe?"

Another subdued cry came further inside the murky room, making her push eagerly onwards. Extending her arms she cautiously felt along the metal sticky walls, her eyes frantically zooming about the darkness, searching for any sign of Phoebe. There was a low thud from straight ahead, followed by the sound of water trickling toward her. She froze and glared ahead, the obscurity of the room waning as a dim light grew brighter from above.

As her eyes adjusted to the new light, she saw that a flow of water was steadily coming into the long metal passage. It wasn't that particularly high or wide. In her rough estimations the ceiling was just a foot above her while width of the passageway was about five feet. Not much room to manoeuvre. Turning around to face the opposite direction she discerned that the doorway was now gone, it's in place was a thick metal plating, sealing her inside.

The rush of water increased in intensity, the level rising steadily with each passing second. Surging forward she tried to determine a way out. If not, she would more than likely drown. Soon, the water level was up to just beneath her waist making it difficult to keep up a stead momentum forward.

From below her legs brushed against a body and she halted immediately, then redirected her gaze towards into the dirty water. Focusing on the figure below she glimpsed at a small silver bracelet upon their wrist. It was the exact same bracelet she had given to Phoebe four weeks ago for her birthday. Without a second's hesitation she dove her arms into the water and clutched Phoebe's cold arms and pulled her out, "Phoebe! Oh, god!" she screamed and lowered her right ear to the girl's chest. It was hard to distinguish but she could hear it, a faint heartbeat. "Thank god"

Positioning her hands under the comatose girl's arms she was able to let her float as she dragged her backwards. Wildly her eyes scouted the passageway for a lever or a handle that would signify a doorway.

There was a impetuous cackle from beneath the water, followed by a loud splash as Krueger sprung up from in front of them, his fedora not upon his scarred head. "Aw, the little piglets are trapped and the big bad wolf has them in his sight!" he licked his lips with need for more blood.

"Keep the fuck away Krueger!" Kristen bellowed, dragging herself and Phoebe backwards.

He leered, tilted his head to the side as he glanced at Phoebe's unconscious form, "Hey Kristen, how about I give the little whore the kiss of life or should I say _death_?" he cackled raucously.

She glowered at him with venom and staggered back a further few feet. Her back was soon pressed against the wall. There was no where else to go. He had her cornered. Trying to avoid his icy stare she concentrated on her using her power to awaken both herself and Phoebe.

Splashing water was the only sound as Krueger advanced towards her, his bladed glove high in the air as he prepared to strike and with lightening speed he plunged it downwards towards Kristen's throat.

However, his blades soared through her as she dematerialised, vanishing from the dream world. He growled in discontent, then straightened up, a slick smile etching at his lips as the still form of Phoebe floated peacefully in the water. He still had one of his prey in his grasp. It was now Nancy's turn.

Nancy had also been searching none stop for Taryn and Phoebe. With no such luck. She drearily walked on through the various hallways of the Elm Street house. Faded torn wallpaper hung from the cracked walls. The floorboards groaned under her feet as she turned into the next hall. She found herself on the landing of the house. The far end of the landing sat a huddled figure, their face and arms turned away from her gaze.

Taking guarded slow steps she approached the figure. She quickly grew relieved at recognising the girl, it was Taryn. Bending down she tentatively reached out to turn the girl towards her, then screamed and jerked back in a wild frenzy. Taryn's face was a pale white, the skin on both her arms were viciously peeled away. Thick muscle tissue was visible in dim light. She coughed and gagged in disgust. Spinning on her heel she stormed down the hallway and descended the stairs.

She let out another short squeal as she collided into Katherine at the bottom step. Her hand whipped up to her chest, clutching her night shirt as she calmed her frantic breathing, "Oh my god, Katherine! What are you doing here?"

The timid woman withdrew away and lowered her head shamefully, "I never took the tablets"

"You what?" Nancy cried out and gently clutched her shoulders, "Why?"

The hoarse chuckle of Freddy emanated from the living room and he slowly came into view, "I'll tell you why Nancy. My little princess didn't want to make her daddy angry…"

Nancy turned her gaze towards Freddy's smirking face then back towards Katherine's shaking form. Her face was averted away from hers, a few stray tears falling from her eyes. Her grip loosened on the woman's shoulders, "Did he hurt you?" she whispered.

Without saying a word Katherine looked over to her father who beckoned her over to him with a single blade, "Come over here Katherine"

Shrugging Nancy's hands off of her she silently and obediently walked over to her father and stood at his side with some discomfort. He leered at Nancy's expression of shock then growled, "You want to know something Nancy? Kristen isn't the only one with a special gift" he motioned with his burnt hand at his daughter, "Katherine can pull people into her dreams too"

"I don't believe you! You must have found out a way to pull us into the dream!" she quarrelled back.

"Nope. You're _wrong_ piglet" he hissed, "All my little angel has to do is _think_ of someone and then they magically appear!"

Katherine shifted anxiously beside her father glancing briefly up to Nancy's bewildered face, hoping that she wasn't angry with her. She didn't know how to control her powers. It was her father who instigated her to think about Nancy and her friends.

Standing tall Nancy took a few prudent steps forward, pointing a finger at Freddy and narrowed her eyes with hatred, "I'm not going to let you use her! Like you used Kristen!"

"Oh, and how are you going to manage that?" he questioned darkly and stretched his left arm around Katherine's waist, pulling her close to him, "She listens to me. Nobody else"

Ignoring his statement she looked solemnly towards his daughter speaking quietly, "Katherine. Please don't let him use you…"

She flinched as her father's grip tightened on her waist, a sign of warning her. Her dark brown eyes flicked up towards his face, noticing his ice blue eyes glaring at her threateningly. "I-I can't disobey him…he's my father" she murmured.

Chucking he gave her waist a warm squeeze then advanced away from her towards Nancy who backed away, "You see? She knows what will happen if she defies me"

His slick black blistered tongue flicked out, dragging across his scorched lips as he eyed her up and down, "I'm going to enjoy this" he muttered to himself. Pulling his blades backwards he backed her into a corner and drove the blades downwards.

A thunderous scream came from her throat and in a split second she vanished from the dream world. Spinning around he slammed his fist against the wall as he relaised that Katherine had also woken up.


	13. Who Can You Trust?

**_Author's Note_: **_Hi, everyone. I want to thank all my reviewers. I really appreicate all of you spending your time to read and review this story. I want to thank BuffyKrueger for suggesting some ideas in her last review! Any ideas that I use all credit goes to her! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Darkness. _

**Chapter 13: **Who Can You Trust?

Katherine sat upright in her bed, clenching the quilt covers close to her body. Her eyes were firmly set upon the doorway as two set of footsteps bounded towards the room.

The cream door was sprung opened and there stood Nancy alongside Kristen. Both women stared keenly at Katherine who looked away and trembled. The sleeping form of Gemma groaned as she came to, blinking several times and stretching her stiff arms as she sat up, "What's going on?" she briskly asked.

Striding slowly over to the bed Nancy sat down, "Katherine didn't take the tablets. She had a dream about Freddy"

Scrambling onto her knees Gemma leaned towards her old patient, eyes wide, "Why didn't you take them?"

Tugging the covers closer to her frail body she turned her gaze towards the right, "I just couldn't. If I did, I would have made him _so_ angry. I didn't want him to punish me like the other night. That's why I took them. I wanted him to be happy with me" she sniffled.

Sighing softly Nancy shifted closer to the frightened woman and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "Did you know that you had that power? To pull people into your dreams?"

"No. I didn't. I swear" she shook her head, "Are you and Kristen angry at me?"

Scurrying over Kristen on the other side of the bed, "No, we're not. Look, perhaps I can help you learn to control your power. I know it's hard to keep it under control especially in situations were you are afraid or anxious"

Rolling and twisting the edge of the blanket in her hands she bit her bottom lip, "My father said that if I-I think of someone then I can pull them into the dream. Is that the way it works?"

"Something like that" she responded.

"I uh, I saw him murder your friend Taryn. I'm sorry" she whispered, "Is your friend Phoebe okay? Did she wake up?"

Kristen worryingly looked over to Nancy. She hadn't phoned Phoebe to check it she was awake and unharmed. "I'm going to phone her and find out. Can I use your phone?" Receiving a nod from Nancy she ran out of the room.

Katherine folded her arms and took a deep breath, "I don't want to help him Ms Thompson. I honestly don't. But I _can't_ disobey him" her fingertips brushed at her tears, "He'll only hurt me…"

Nancy reached out and grasped her hands holding them tightly. "Then that's why you have to tell us anything you know about how he got his dream powers. How he came to be like this! If we know the reasoning behind why all of this is happening, then we can figure out a way to stop him!"

"She's right Katherine" Gemma added, "Then you'll be free of him. Forever. You'll be free of the nightmares"

Sighing softly she propped her head against the soft pillow and shook her head up and down reluctantly. "I'll try"

The three women jumped, startled as Kristen rushed into the room her eyes bleary from sobbing, "There's something wrong with Phoebe! Alex found her in her room, face down. He couldn't wake her up! She's barely breathing"

Treading quickly towards her Nancy embraced her in a hug as she convulsed into tears, "She'll be okay. I know she will. I'll go with you to the hospital" she turned her head slightly in the direction of Gemma, "Would you two be okay?"

Nodding silently Gemma motioned her out of the room with her young friend. Once the two women sight she turned towards Katherine who was glumly staring at the palms of her hands, her face etched with remorse. "It's all my fault" she whispered, her voice soft and barely audible beneath her hair that shrouded her face.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"I pulled them into my dream. It was as though I _offered_ them to him. He killed Taryn and now Phoebe is in a coma because _I _brought them into _my_ dream!" she croaked.

Lurching onto the bed Gemma firmly took her chin between her fingers and pulled her face upwards, staring directly into her eyes. "Don't you dare think that. It's not your fault. He was the one who inflicted pain on them. _Not _you. You understand me?"

Sluggishly she gave a slow nod in response. Detecting that her bandage was torn from her shoulder Gemma gently clasped the younger woman's hand and pulled her out of bed, "Come on. We need to clean your wound and re-bandage it again"

She followed Gemma into the small bathroom and numbly sat on the lid of the toilet, staring blankly at the floor as Gemma began to remove her garments and bandage from her body. "I should have said no" she muttered quietly.

"What?" Gemma leaned forward on her knees.

Lifting her head upwards she replied, "I should have said no. I shouldn't have come back to Springwood"

"You weren't to know Katherine" Gemma sighed, "Do you want me to bring you home? Back to Zanesville?"

She shook her head vigorously in discord, "Oh no, no! I won't be able to. He won't let me. Now that he has me home, he'll never let me go. Ever"

"But…"

"You don't understand. I _have_ to stay" she nodded slowly, "Even if I don't want to. I have no choice in the matter"

"Look" her friend sighed loudly, "Let me fix your dressing and then we can talk about this. Okay?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. She would listen to Gemma as she would always do. But that didn't mean she would necessarily agree with her. Her only choice in the matter was to stay in Springwood, her birth town. To remain within reach of her father. Despite all the horrors and pain he had and_ still_ was putting her through, he was her father. That would never cease to be. No matter what he did to her, physically, mentally, emotionally or sexually.

**x x x**

The journey for Nancy and Kristen to the General Hospital was full of dread and vexation. Their frantic thoughts were on how Phoebe was coping, if there was any possibility of her pulling out of the coma. It all hung in the balance. At any moment, Krueger could easily end her life. Exterminate her.

They hurriedly rushed through the busy corridors of the hospital down towards the ICU where Alex and his parents were situated, watching forlornly as Phoebe lay comatose on the bed. Her face covered with a gas mask, while small heart monitors were purposefully placed upon her chest.

Caroline Winters sobbed and rested her tear streamed face upon her husband's chest. It was all just a horrifying shock. She had found Phoebe lying face down on her bed just an hour before and despite repeated attempts to wake her, she did not wake up. Panic had gripped her and she wisely rang the ambulance service that was dispatched quickly to her house on the corner of Elm Street.

Caroline's tear streamed eyes darted to the left as Nancy and Kristen turned into the corridor. Pushing away from her husband she strode angrily towards them, stopping in front of them. "I want _you_ out of here Ms Thompson!"

"Please" she pleaded softly, "I just want to see if Phoebe is okay"

Caroline glared at her and pointed sharply at her, "Look, because of your insane thoughts my children believe that they're being haunted in their dreams by him. By Krueger. You're making them _sick_. I don't want you near them ever again. Got it?"

Astonished by such a sudden statement Nancy gently replied, "I understand that you're upset about Phoebe. But you have to trust me. I'm just trying to help them. I've never meant any harm to come to them"

"Really?" the woman scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Alex said that you gave them some tablets to take"

"They're dream suppressants. They aren't harmful at all"

"That's bullshit. She's in a coma Ms Thompson!" she viciously retorted. She slowly clenched and unclenched her fists, attempting to remain calm.

"It wasn't the tablets…"

Her hand snapped up and she waved it slowly in front of Nancy's face, her voice dripping with anger, "Don't say another word. We all know about your crazy ideas and thoughts about Fred Krueger. He's dead. _Dead! _We killed him. I want you and Kristen out of here. If not, then I'll have to get hospital security for you. I don't want you near my children ever again"

With that she spun on her heel back towards her husband and son Alex. Her son glumly looked over towards Nancy and Kristen, mouthing over silently. '_I'll phone you later'_

Feeling a warm hand upon her shoulder Nancy twisted around to stare tearfully at Kristen, "You know that I wouldn't put any of you in danger. I'm trying to protect you Kristen"

"Ssh" Kristen replied. She curved an arm around her shoulder as they ventured down the corridor, heading towards the elevator, "You don't have to tell me that. I already know. All of us know! Don't be so hard on yourself"

Nancy's shoulder slumped despondently under Kristen's arm, "Do you think I made the right decision? To bring her back to Springwood?"

Kristen looked away briefly, considering her response. When she first heard of Nancy and Neil's plan to bring back Freddy's daughter she was very wary, nervous of what the consequences would be. After meeting Katherine, her view changed slightly. The woman was shy, withdrawn. Not the way she believed she would be.

Hearing what her father did to her made her heart soften towards her. She believed that the woman could help her. A small part of her _still_ believed that she could. Even after tonight's events. However, if Katherine were to fully fall under her father's control and influence then their chance to find out how Krueger came to be the way he was would be lost. Forever.

"Nancy. I trust you. Believe me I do. I know that you thought that Katherine could help us" she slowly came to a stop outside beside a bench, "I just think that the more contact she has with her father, the more he'll twist and manipulate her. Break her spirit in a way"

Musingly Nancy gave a small nod, "I understand. Would you call Joey and Kincaid around to my apartment? I want to have a talk with them. I want to hear their views"

"Okay" she nodded and turned on her heel towards a small payphone a few yards behind them.

Turing her gaze up towards the starry night sky, Nancy closed her eyes. Wishing and hoping that Katherine wouldn't fall anymore under her father's control. If she did, then all the effort her and Neil had put into bringing her back to Springwood would be wasted.

Approximately three to four hours later the morning hazy orange sun was beginning to rise above the horizon. Casting it's glow upon the small town. Katherine gazed out into the street from her chair at the window in the spare bedroom. She sipped at her hot coffee, her third one in a row. How she hated the taste of it and the smell wasn't too pleasing as well.

Curling her knees under her arms, she let out a exhausted sigh then started to hum an all too familiar tune. The jump rope song. She was too engrossed humming the tune that she failed to notice Nancy, Neil, Kristen, Joey and Kincaid passing her room into living room. Gemma looked up from her magazine, curious as to why they were all here. She didn't know that it was a last minute call Nancy had made to arrange for them all to meet with her.

The main topic of discussion was Freddy and his ever growing control over Katherine.

"Guys. I've had this discussion with Kristen this morning. I want you all to be honest with me. No holding back any thoughts or doubts" Nancy instigated firmly, sitting on a lone chair, "Do you think we've made the right decision about bringing Katherine back?"

Joey exchanged looks with Kincaid and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure Nancy. I mean, all we know about her is what Dr O'Neill has told us. That she's been abused by him. We don't know if she really wants to help us defeat him"

"Damn straight" Kincaid nodded keenly, "You said that she has the same power as Kristen. Maybe she always had it and was planning with her fucker of a father to pull you into the dream last night. That's probably why she never took the tablets"

A stunned silence suddenly fell upon the room at Kincaid's abrupt and brutally honest opinion. Nancy could see where his point of view came from, but she knew herself that Katherine had no recognition of her dream power. If she knew about her gift, she could have used her power in her younger years or in the two previous nightmares. But she didn't. Her father must have only revealed her gift to her last night. "I understand your perspective on the situation. But I doubt that she would have necessarily planned it with him. The previous dream she had of him he beat her badly, she was covered in various cuts and bruises…"

He gave a quick shrug of his shoulders, "He is her father. They have the same fucking blood flowing through them. In the end Nancy I think she's going to side with him. She's probably a crazy ass killer too!"

Gemma shot up from her seat, eyes wide with fury at the statement, "How dare you! Katherine hasn't a bad bone in her body. She wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Unaware to them Katherine stood in the hallway, listening intently at each word that was uttered. She was startled and felt betrayed at the harsh assertion placed forward by the young man. Taking a few steps forward she glanced briefly at each of them and shook her head, "I understand now Ms Thompson. You and your friends don't trust me. You all think I'm like him. But I'm not. So, if you don't trust _me_. Then I don't see why I should stay and trust _you_!"

Nancy stood, ready to respond to the woman's announcement. However, Katherine spun on her heel and charged down the hallway leaving the apartment. "Shit! Katherine, wait!" called Gemma and she strode after her.

Running as fast as she possibly could, Katherine staggered down the staircase and was soon bounding through the foyer outside into the cool morning breeze. Her running footsteps brought her into an adjacent alleyway where she huddled behind a large garage tip. She couldn't face Nancy and her friends. They held no trust towards her, she knew that now. In the end they were using her, trying to pry information out of her about her father and the dream demons. But she had promised her father before his fiery death that she would keep his secret safe.

And she still would.

No matter what.

"Katherine!"

She flinched at the sound of her name being called, crouching low beneath the large green metal garage tip. Her name was called again, then it was followed by urgent voices. Nancy, Gemma and Kristen. Their conversation was inaudible. It was hard to decipher what they were talking about. Soon their voices faded away into the distance.

She sighed in relief and slowly stood, turning towards the entrance to the alleyway. There was a loud screech of tyres and two cars took off from the kerb. One of them took a right at the end of the street while the other took a left. No doubt they were splitting up to look for her. If they never found her until later on in the morning or afternoon it wouldn't faze her one bit. Some time spent alone to collect her thoughts could just be what she required.

Journeying through the morning streets of the town, Kristen and Gemma avidly looked through the streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of Katherine. Her therapist knew that it was imperative to get Katherine back safe and sound. She may have been a grown woman, but due to the last few days of psychological and physical torture by her father, her mind was all over the place. Confused and full of worry. Anything could happen to her. She was vulnerable and all alone.

"Ms Thompson" she cleared her throat then stared directly at Nancy, "Once we get Katherine back safe and sound, I'm considering on taking her home. To Zanesville"

Tightening her grip on the steering wheel, Nancy threw a look of bewilderment towards the older therapist, "Why? If it's about what Kincaid said earlier he was just angry…"

"No" she intervened curtly, "He was being honest. He was telling the truth. And the truth _hurts_ Miss Thompson. It has hurt Katherine. She's going to view all of you as though you hate her, loathe her for being his daughter. Do you know how damaging that can be to a person's mind? Especially to a mind that is _already _psychologically scarred?"

Leaning forward in the back passenger seat, Kristen shook her head, "We don't hate her Dr O'Neill. You have to believe us"

She folded her arms and her eyebrows frowned dubiously, "I'm not sure. I want to believe you. But my main concern at this moment is Katherine"

Nancy glanced over at her and nodded grimly, "Okay. We'll discuss this later. As you say Dr O'Neill Katherine should be our main worry. Seeing as you have been close to her over the years do you have any idea where she have headed to?"

"Well" she looked out the window swiftly, "There may be a few places I may think she would go to. I think we should try the park first. It seems that through her therapy sessions she always enjoyed being there. It helped her relax"

"Ok" Nancy agreed, "We'll check there first. Let's hope we find her soon"

Wandering down the sidewalk Katherine was journeying towards her old house on Elm Street. It didn't take her long to decide to go to her old home. It was a place that was familiar to her and she knew that it was vacant. She would easily sneak inside and think about what she would do next. Going back to Nancy's apartment wasn't an option, she knew that she wasn't wanted there. The words that Kincaid had said verified this.

Crossing the road she looked up and shivered as her old decrepit home loomed in front of her. It appeared even more terrifying in real life, neither mind in her dreams. An old 'for sale' sign was perched at the beginning of the path to the front door. It was grimy and scrawled in red letters was the word '**MURDERER'**. Sniffling back her tears she passed the sign and ventured up towards the doorway then glanced up and down the street. Thankfully the street was empty. Seeing as it was still early in the morning and everyone was still sleeping. Reaching out with a trembling hand she grasped the door handle and tried to turn the handle. But to her dismay it was locked.

"Miss Krueger?"

She swirled around at the sound of her name and came face to face with Alex. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes were red from crying. "What do you want?"

"It's Alex Winters. You met me the other day in Nancy's house? Remember?" he softly asked.

Her lips were pressed firmly together and she gave a slow nod, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. Why the hell was he here? Why couldn't he just go away?

"Are you trying to get inside?"

She concurred, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I can get inside. I can pick the lock" he shrugged his shoulders, "Want me to?"

"W-why would you want to go inside?" she questioned, befuddled by his actions.

"I don't really want to go inside. But seeing as you seem to. I could get help you" he replied simply. He hoped that she would agree. The sooner they disappeared from the street the better. He needed her to alone with him inside for his dangerous idea to work. Ever since his twin sister had been plunged into the coma, his thoughts were on figuring out ways to help save her. Then it dawned on him that he could bargain with Krueger. Use his daughter as a ruse that would enable Phoebe to be set free from her coma. Luckily he had found her wandering among the streets just fifteen minutes previously. All he needed to do was knock her unconscious once she was inside 1428 Elm Street then he would fall asleep and hopefully come to an agreement with Krueger to release his sister. It was a precarious decision to make, but he was desperate to try anything to save Phoebe.

"It only will take a few seconds" he continued.

Shyly she took a few steps to the right, allowing him to move forward to pick the lock with a small thin knife. He grunted, muttering to himself and then grinned widely as there was a small click. A signal that the door was now unlocked. "There you go"

He gently pushed the door opened and she promptly stepped through the doorway into the musky hallway of her home. The interior was exactly the same as it was in the dream world, dusty, worn down and in need of a major renovation. The morning sun shone through the gaps in the wood boarding up the windows.

The floorboard creaked under her steps and she ventured further into the living room, with Alex lingering at the doorway. His body tense and rigid at being inside the house from his nightmares. Taking a deep breath he slowly closed the door, not hearing a small click from the lock. Unknown to him they were now locked inside.

"It's hard to believe you actually lived here" he mumbled and moved closer towards her.

She instinctively increased the gap between them, treading backwards with growing apprehension. Why the hell was he still here? "Yeah…" she avoided his gaze and gave the room another solemn glance. Her eyes settled upon the doorway to the basement. "I heard about your sister, Phoebe. I'm sorry"

He gave a disheartening nod and began to manoeuvre around the living room, his eyes darting around the eerie room for something to use to knock her out. A long thick poker caught his eye at the side of the fire place. It wasn't what he was thinking of, but nonetheless it would do the trick. He casually stopped by the fireplace, looking at the various ornaments upon it. Turning around he placed his body in front of the poker and rested his hands behind his back, his right hand stretching down to take hold of his weapon.

"My parents never told me and Phoebe about you" he disclosed, walking towards her then stopped two feet from her, "They thought that your identity should be kept a secret. I'm not sure why…"

"I think people are afraid of me…" she whispered, her gaze focused away from his face.

He gritted his teeth, praying that god would forgive him for the deed he was about to do, "I'm sorry"

Twisting her head towards him, her iris's enlarged as he brought the side of the poker down against the edge of her head. She staggered forward then slumped face first onto the floor, her body deathly still.

He dropped the poker to the floor, then worryingly began to pace back and forth beside the unconscious figure of Katherine. "Alright. Alright. Let's get yourself together!" he laid down on the floor and tried to get as comfortable as possible, before allowing his eyes to drift shut. It didn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep…


	14. A Twisted Kind of Love

**Chapter 14:** A Twisted Kind of Love

There was no turning back now as he plunged into the dream world. He had begun his plan and he was determined to finish it, to save Phoebe. That was all that mattered to him. His twin sister.

He sat up from his laying position on the ground, glancing momentarily at Katherine slouched beside him. A small groan emanated from her lips as she rolled onto her back, her eyes fluttering wildly and slowly she opened them.

Staggering to his feet he craned his neck towards the basement door. From below heavy footsteps bounded up the stairs toward the doorway. The stench of burnt flesh was pungent in the stale air.

Freddy was coming.

Alex swallowed profusely and backed away as Katherine fully came to, pushing herself up to her knees. Her arms trembled, dark brown eyes brimming with tears as she sensed where she was. In the dream world and it was all his fault. "Why?" she whispered throatily, then shakily stood.

His bottom lips quivered, pondering his response. But before he could even breath a syllable the door to the basement creaked open, the rusty hinges creating an echo in the decrepit house.

Both their heartbeats doubled in speed. Their eyes averting towards the doorway as Freddy stood, his burnt lips peeling back into a vicious smirk, "What a _lovely_ surprise this is"

Contemplating quickly on his actions, Alex took a furtive step forward, "I want to make a proposition. A deal"

Cocking his head backwards, Krueger clucked his tongue thoughtfully. The young foolish piggy wanted to proposition him, to haggle some sort of agreement with him. Perhaps spare his life and his little slut of a sister's life too. Well, that was well out of the order. But he would take heed of his proposal, toy with his little mind. If only for a few minutes. "Go on. Let me hear what you have to say"

Krueger's words were clear, transparent. He heard every single word. But still. Astonishment plagued his mind. This monster was actually going to listen to what he had to say, take it into consideration. "I want my sister. Alive and unharmed. I've brought her" he pointed brusquely at Katherine, "in exchange"

Freddy's mouth popped open in mock surprise, "Really?" he looked briefly at his daughter. His eyes gleamed with wicked intent, "I think I'll have to decline your offer. You see boy, I don't need you to offer my daughter to me. She knows that she will _never_ escape me, I can get to her very easily"

Swallowing thickly, Alex shook his head in bewilderment, "What? No, I brought her for you. Let Phoebe go!"

His lips curled into a fiendish grin, shaking his head in discord, "I can't do that. You see, the little slut is dead" he chuckled at the distraught expression spreading over the boy's face, "I think you should stay around though. I want you to see what happens to naughty little girls"

Katherine whimpered as her father turned around to face her, his lips pulling back into a vicious snarl. Without a single word he backhanded her face. Her face jolted to the right with the fierce impact, a hail of tears trickling down her confused and anguish face, "What did I d-do sir?"

She cried out as his burnt fingers entangled in her hair and jerked her head backwards, turning her face towards his, "I'll tell you, you little brat" his lips were inches from her face, his hot breath fluttering against her cool skin, "You woke up Nancy. I was so fucking close to cutting that little fuck into little pieces! But you had to wake her up, didn't you?"

Her legs trembled beneath her, threatening to give away, but she mustered her strength to stand up, "I didn't want you to hurt anyone else in front of me daddy. I didn't realise that I woke us up! I'm sorry!"

Gripping her hair even tighter her gave a low growl, "You will be sorry. Believe me you will" smirking he flung her backwards, towering above her his blades tapping impatiently at his side.

Wearily she glanced over towards Alex, hoping that he would intervene.

Help her.

But she knew deep down in her tortured soul that he wouldn't or actually couldn't help. Her father would see to that.

The horrified boy stood frozen to the spot. He wanted to help her, he truly did. But his legs wouldn't move, there were numb. His eyes were wide open too, he couldn't even blink. Krueger had used his powers to immobilise him so that he could watch him torment and abuse his daughter.

Freddy turned and grasped the back of her neck with his left hand, smashing her into the wall with such brute force her breath was caught in her throat. Her sobs spluttered from her lips, her body quivering violently with trepidation of what was to come.

Towering behind her, he gently took a stand of her brown hair twirling it deftly between his burnt fingers then tugged it viciously, "I'm going to make you scream _so_ loud"

Her legs nearly buckled beneath her, but he swiftly grabbed both of her hands and pinned them together above her head. The wooden wall crumbled and tore apart as thick red and green wires slithered from behind the wall, wrapping themselves around her wrists. Tightening around her flesh. Her head hung low, an endless torrent of tears falling from her eyes.

Freddy took a step closer to her and used a single blade to tear down the middle of her long sleeved shirt. Flipping each side of her garment to the side of her body, he slowly began to unbuckle his belt and then slid it out of the hoops on his trousers. He held it in his left hand and cocked his head to the side, a vile grin growing widely across his face.

She clenched her teeth, hoping that she could perhaps prepare herself for the impending pain and misery that was to come. There was a moments silence then a sharp cry of pain as the belt connected with her bare skin. He rose the belt up high again and swung it downwards with even greater velocity. The thick leather collided with her pale skin, creating a nasty red burn mark. Her yell of pain was higher in pitch, to his egregious delight. His whipping of her back continued for several more times, until another twisted thought entered his mind.

His eyes glanced down towards the belt and he changed the position of his hand on the belt, so that the metal buckle would be used instead. Raising the belt again he grinned and brought the buckle down across her back, the sharp part of the buckle tearing through her skin leaving a thin line of blood behind. She screamed out in anguish and tried to buck her body forward, attempting pathetically to free herself from her dilemma.

She winced out in pain as the wires tautened around her small wrists, constricting the flow of blood in her veins to cause her hands to grow numb. Wearily she rested her head against the wall, her face damp with her tears and sweat.

Again the buckle of the belt slashed into her skin a few more times, resulting in several more long lacerations. Her screams were muffled as her head was firmly pressed against the grimy wallpaper. Growling lowly with hindrance he clutched a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, "No, you don't. I haven't heard you _really_ scream yet!"

She snivelled and thunderously screamed as the buckle lashed at her back again, then again and again. Three short bursts in quick succession.

Chuckling at her suffering, he mockingly stroked her hair, "One more for luck"

Again she roared out in terror as he bestowed her with another lashing, her voice hoarse from screaming. Her once smooth back was now a marred state of long, bloody lacerations and littered with burn marks from the coarse texture of his leather belt.

Slowly, he threw the belt onto the ground near the horrified teeanger. Contented that he dished out punishment on his daughter once more.

"You're sick" came Alex's voice from the corner of the room, "How could you do that to your own daughter?"

Freddy leered at the boy, "I can do what I fucking what with her. She's my flesh and blood. Anyway, she _always_ forgives her daddy" the tips of his bladed claw trailed through her hair, "Don't you, Katherine?"

Her head was drooped to the side, her eyelids half closed. Energy was drained from her body, however, she still managed to respond to him in a low murmur, "Yes sir"

Licking his lips hungrily at her wounded state he turned back towards Alex, his eyes narrowing quickly in loathing, "I think that you've seen enough"

Pieces of plaster fluttered down from the ceiling as several thick electrical wires burst through, snaking it's way towards Alex with such speed that he didn't notice it twisting around his neck until it was too late. He gagged, coughing and spluttering as the wires gripped his flesh tightly and wrenched him upwards. His legs thrashed about, his face turning a deathly white and then with a sickening crunch his neck was snapped.

Hanging limply against the wall, Katherine stared numbly at the dead body of Alex as he swayed from side to side. She knew only too well, that no one could ever reason with her father. That in the end they would perish. Alex was just another addition to that ever growing list.

Her breath hitched in her throat as the coarse burnt hand of her father wrapped around her neck and turned her to face him, "Now, Katherine. I do hope that you've learned from this. But for the time being…you will not be able to use your power to wake yourself up. Not until I can fully trust you again, you understand me?"

Her head dropped forward her eyes drooping shut for a few seconds then she pried them open and replied quietly, "Yes, d-daddy"

His lips curled into a smug grin and he used a single blade to cut the thick bond of wires from the wall. Her wrists however were still bound together, but she was no longer pinned to the wall. Clasping her tied wrists he pulled her arms over his head and gently took a firm grasp of the back of her neck, twisting her face upwards to meet his, "I know that you ran away from Nancy and her pathetic friends. I know why too" his grin grew wider, "You _don't _trust them and you're right. They're only _using_ you. They hate you because you're my daughter. They don't give a shit about you. Remember when you were little girl, I told you that people would do that. They would use you and then abandon you. Then you would be left alone"

Instantly, her eyes welled up with new tears at this revelation. He was right. He always right. No one cared for her. They all hated her, despised her for being a Krueger. She lowered her head, shielding her teary face from his. But he gently tipped her face back up again, "I'm the only one who _really _cares for you. I only punish you when you step out of line. You know that, don't you?"

Her head nodded briefly, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry…"

"Hush" he placed a finger at her lips, "Don't say a word. You do know that I love you, don't you baby?"

Her brown eyes fluttered violently, as she tried to focus her attention back on him, "Yes daddy…I know you do"

He smirked, "Good. You love me too, don't you?"

Sluggishly she nodded her head in agreement.

"Go on. I want to you _say _it" he persisted, clutching her chin between his burnt finger and thumb, squeezing gently.

She swallowed thickly, a single tear trailing down her red flushed cheeks. Taking a quick sharp inhale of air, she answered, "I love you too daddy"

Chortling with malice he soothingly rubbed her cheek, bending down to lightly kiss her on her dry lips, "That's my girl"

There was a sudden loud commotion from outside the Elm Street house. Growling with disgruntlement Krueger cracked his head towards the door, leering with venom at the presence of two people in the waking world outside his home. It was that wretched fucker Donald Thompson and his whore of a wife Marge. "Katherine. You're about to wake up. You just remember that I'm the only person you should trust. No one else, right?"

Drearily she nodded her head in agreement, then laid her head upon his chest. Her eyes flickered shut, a low moan of pain escaping her lips. His hot stale breath fluttered against her sweaty hair, a wayward grin played at the corner of his lips as he cast his eyes down at her lacerated and marred back. She had lost an substantial amount of blood from the chastisement he brutally bestowed upon her. If he had the opportunity he would kill her there and then, take her away from them fucks.

Make her his.

Forever.

But it wasn't the time. He had to make absolutely sure that she had the gift to cross over into the dream world. The dream demons would be able to tell. Narrowing his eyes, his infuriated growl rumbled throughout the room as her sleeping from vanished from the dream world.

The scene in the grimy, worn down living room reminded Donald Thompson of the barbaric sights he had seen when the remains of the children had been found over a decade before. It was horrific, it chilled him to the bone. He sadly looked down towards the distressed and wounded woman.

Katherine Krueger. One of the paramedics were tending to her wounds, whispering soft words to her. Trying to keep her wake, to make sure she doesn't fall into a coma due to the amount of blood she had loss. Thick long jagged lacerations were scattered from the top of her back down to the bottom of her spine. The back of her bra was shredded away and hung at her sides. Her breathing was low and shallow.

The male paramedic turned around to towards Donald, his face and tone of voice extremely serious, "We need to get her to hospital as soon as possible. She needs a blood transfusion fast"

"Okay" Donald replied huskily. He forbiddingly turned around as the dead body of Alex Winters was carried out on a stretcher. It was very alarming for him to cut down the boy. He had somehow managed to hang himself with a thick brown belt. It appeared to the same belt he used to whip Katherine Krueger, before he killed himself.

He didn't know why the young man would do such a gruesome act on the woman. He would probably never know. The moment he entered the Elm Street house and saw the woman laying sprawled on the floor, his heart skipped a beat. He never knew _she_ had returned to Springwood. Marge had quickly and correctly assumed that Nancy had contacted the young and amazingly persuaded her to come home, to Springwood. He had to have a stern word with her as to the reasoning behind it. And why the hell wasn't he alerted of this news?

Stepping aside he followed the two paramedics as rolled they stretcher out of the building. He halted beside Marge, her fingers holding a lit cigarette, "I told Nancy not to bring her back to Springwood. She never listened to me. And now this has happened. She could have died"

"I know" he stated, his eyes surveyed the anxious and curious crowd gathered at the sidewalk. "I've got a funny feeling about all of this Marge. Why the hell did Nancy bring her back?"

Marge flicked the ash from her cigarette onto the ground, her gaze pensive and worried as she abruptly turned to face her estranged husband, "It's about him. Freddy. You know what she believes. About Krueger coming back in our dreams. She…thinks that Katherine might know something"

"Oh, for fuck sakes Marge. How many damn times have we been over this?" he snapped, "Krueger is dead. He hasn't came back. The deaths in this town are a combination of accidents, suicides. He did _not_ commit them"

Scowling with slight rage she stubbed her cigarette out on the weedy lawn, "I beg to differ. But our main priority is making sure Katherine makes a full recovery. If the press finds out that Freddy's daughter is back in town, they'll have a field day!"

He sighed and nodded, knowing his wife was right. "I'm going to go to the hospital, stay for a few hours. See how her progress is. You want to go?"

Marge nodded quickly and pursued her husband as he walked over to his unmarked police car, "If Nancy arrives at the hospital, just don't shout at her. Okay? She's bound to be worried about Katherine"

He gave a shrug of his shoulders, not bothering to reply and opened the drivers door of his car. Sliding into the seat he gave one last look towards the old Krueger house. His eyes widened slightly at the sudden flash of an old tattered red and green sweater in the living room window. Shaking his head slightly he grumbled softy to himself. His mind was playing tricks on him. All this ludicrous talk and speculation of Freddy living in people's dreams were making him have hallucinations.

**x x x**

She hissed in severe pain, her body laying on her right side as a nurse painstakingly stitched her various scars together. Her back was now littered with long thin black sutures, approximately twelve large ones and five smaller ones. All in all, over forty stitches were used to sew up her marred flesh. It was uncomfortable laying like that position for so long, but the nurse was adamant that she had to stay like that until she was told so otherwise. Her blood transfusion had taken over an hour before and was a complete success according to the doctors that were caring for her. They reassured her that if she remained in the hospital for at least twenty four hours that she could leave as long as they were happy enough that she had made a satisfactory recovery. A drip was connected to her right wrist, a fluid bag pumping needed liquid into her body, in a procedure aimed to help her regain her energy and important bodily fluids.

Glaring sombrely at the pale stone wall, Katherine bit her bottom lip, shivering and trembling as the nurse applied cool anti-septic cream to her skin surrounding the stitches. "Now, Katherine. You're going to have to sit up for me to put your dressings on your back, okay?"

Moaning in slight pain she sluggishly sat up on the bed, shielding her chest area with her thin arms.

"I need you to lift your arms for me, sweetheart" the nurse said softly.

Half-heartedly she did as she was told, her face stoic as her eyes stared down at her blanket covering her legs. The nurse gently applied the bandages onto her body and soon was finished her task, twisting around to the small medical cart at the side of the bed, "I'm going to give you a mild pain killer to ease any discomfort"

She shifted on the bed as the nurse took a small thin syringe that had a small dose of morphine and pricked the tip of it into the vein on the left hand. Flinching at the quick flash of pain she glanced up as the nurse gently pulled a hospital night gown onto her frail body, before easing her gently onto her back, "Do you want some sedatives to help you sleep?"

"No" she murmured softly, her voice barely a whisper, "I'm okay"

"Okay. I'll check in on you later. Get some rest"

Blinking slowly Katherine titled her face to the side on the soft pillow, sniffling back a few tears. There was _no_ doubt in her mind anymore. Her decision was clear. She no longer wished to stay in the apartment with Nancy. She would not leave Springwood, he wouldn't allow it. Hopefully, she could persuade Gemma to stay in a motel for the time being. Her trust that she held towards Nancy and the others was now shattered into a thousand little pieces. It would probably never be rebuilt.

As her father rightly said to her, they didn't give a shit about her. At all.

Rolling her head to the doorway she tensed at the faint voices of Nancy and her friends drifted towards her room along with Gemma's. Their voices increased with each passing second until they anxiously appeared in the doorway, their faces grim as they entered the room.

Nancy cleared her throat, her sullen eyes gazing at the woman, "Katherine, we heard about Alex. About what happened to him and you"

Katherine stared unblinkingly at her, not a single emotion showing on her face.

"Is it true?" Nancy continued, "That he knocked you out?"

"Yes, it's true" Katherine affirmed, "My father whipped me Nancy, for waking you up the other night. He wanted to kill you. I didn't realised that I had woken us up with that power I have. He made Alex watch me being whipped. You see Alex knocked_ me_ unconscious. He was prepared to sacrifice me to my father in exchange for his sister. But you see, my father had already killed her"

Kristen gasped softly and gave a sideway glanced towards Nancy, who was appalled that Alex has done such a shocking act. It was unlike him. "I understand that if you're angry Katherine. But you have to believe me, we don't want to harm you. We need you"

She scoffed at the suggestion and veered her head towards her, stabbing a figure at her, "But you don't trust me, do you?" she glanced momentarily at Kincaid, "He certainly doesn't. He thinks I'm like my father"

"Look lady, I didn't mean it" Kincaid protested.

But his words fell on deaf ears as she shook her head in defiance, "No. My father is right. You don't care about me. He's the _only_ one that does"

"Really?" Kristen rebuked, "The doctor says that you needed over forty stitches for your injuries. That really shows how your father cares for you, doesn't it? Don't you see that he's manipulating your mind?"

Pressing her lips together she folded her arms angrily. No. They were wrong. Wrong! She had to stay firm, not let them corrupt her. The only person she had to stay loyal to was her father. It was simple as that. "No, you're wrong. He said he loves me. And I love him too"

Stepping closer to the bed Nancy gradually shook her head in disagreement, "You do know that he only says that. He doesn't_ show_ you love. Action speaks louder than words"

Gritting her teeth frustratingly she turned her gaze towards Gemma and asked, "I want us to leave Nancy's apartment once I'm out of hospital tomorrow"

"You want to go home to Zanesville?" she raised an eyebrow, believing that she was changing her mind in regards to going home.

"No" she disagreed bluntly, "I have to stay here. I just don't want to stay around them until I can learn to trust them again. Please?"

Nodding in accord Gemma walked over to Nancy and whispered in her ear, "I want you to stay away from Katherine. Just for the next day or so. I'll talk to her. She still has some trust in me. I'll contact you once she agrees to meet with you again. Ok?"

Groaning in disappointment she gave a feeble nod, "Fine. I can give you the addresses of a few motels at the edge of town. Please try and make her see sense. You're her friend too. She needs to realise that in the end all that her father causes her is abuse and heartache. Not love"

She gave a nod and turned back towards Katherine, who watched in silence as Nancy and her fellow friends exited the room. "Do you want me to stay here with you tonight? I can pick our belongings up in the morning?"

"I don't mind" she shrugged, "I'm going to get some sleep anyway. The nurse said I needed to rest"

"Sleep?" her face paled, "But what about your father? He'll only end up hurting you again"

Her lips curled upwards into a disturbing smile, "No, he won't Gemma. I know he won't. I was given my medicine today for being naughty. He won't hurt me tonight"

"But…" she objected. But she was silenced as Katherine waved her hand in front of her face, "I know you're worried about me. You don't have to be. If you want you can stay and watch over me while I sleep. Just don't fall asleep. As he'll only make me bring you into my dream"

Her face was rigid with apprehension at the last statement. Swallowing thickly, she began to advance towards the door shutting it firmly, "Okay Katherine. I'm going to put my trust in you on this. But if I see you struggling in your dream or any injuries appearing on your body to signify that he is hurting you, I'm waking you up. You hear me?"

Rolling her shoulders in nonchalance manner she replied, "Okay" she snuggled as best as she possibly could against the pillow, her head sagging to the left as she slowly allowed her eyes to clasp shut. A look of veneration crossed Gemma's face as she grimly walked back to the side of her bed and sat on the single chair, hoping and praying within her heart that nothing would happen to Katherine. That she would have an undisturbed sleep, a peaceful dream.

**FKFKFKFK**

_**Author's Note: **I wasn't totally sure what to name this chapter. At the last mintue I thought of Twisted Kind of Love. Do you think it suits?  
__  
I know, I'm __**evil**__ when it comes to the abuse I'm letting Freddy do on poor Katherine. I have a few other side plots floating about in my mind that I want to write into this story. And oh yes, I have a few ideas that I want to use in the sequel. As usual, I want to say thank you to all you lovely reviewers! Thanks ever so much!Well, you know the drill people. Please review!_

_Paula. _


	15. Token of Friendship

**Chapter 15:** Token of Friendship

Her steady shallow breathing was the only source of sound in the small hospital room. The only supply of light was from a small light bulb attached to the wall behind her bed, casting a hazy glow over her relaxed face. The seat beside her bed was now empty. She was alone.

But not for long.

Soon the faint sound of approaching footsteps echoed from down the corridor, becoming louder with each passing second. Agonisingly the door creaked open and there stood Freddy, his beady ice blue eyes focusing on his daughter's sleeping from.

His slick blistered tongue slipped out of his charred lips, gliding over them swiftly then disappeared back into his mouth as he advanced towards her. The door quietly shut behind him and soon he was at the left side of her bed, looming above her.

Stretching out his burnt hand he tenderly stroked the side of her face, tucking her brown hair behind her ears and leaned down to lightly kiss her right cheek, "Katherine…open your eyes"

She gave a low groan, her body shifting ever so slightly. Her eyes fluttered wildly until they slowly opened, staring directly up at her father. He smirked and gave her cheek a quick lick with his tongue then straightened up, sitting at the side of her bed, "Did they come to visit you? Hmm? Nancy and her friends?"

"Yes" she sheepishly replied, gazing grimly towards him, "I told her that I didn't want to stay in her apartment anymore"

"Did you?" he asked, surprised and delighted. "That's a good girl"

Smiling meekly she nodded and tensed as he wrapped his left arm around her back, pulling her up to a sitting position, "Princess, I want you come with me. There is something I want you to see"

He pushed himself away from the bed, watching as she yanked the covers away from her body. The rim of her hospital nightgown was high up her legs, just inches beneath her upper thighs. He quietly groaned as his lust filled eyes scanned her smooth thighs. Gritting his teeth, fighting to keep his perverse thoughts at bay he motioned her to stand up, which she duly did. Albeit unsteadily. Her right hand pressed against the firm mattress as she steadied her balance, her face contorting into an expression of pain. Any sudden movement caused her considerable pain on her back.

She glanced at her father, as he used a single blade in a circular motion to make her turn around so her back was facing him.

Pondering with fear at what he might do she gave a cautious look over her shoulder at him. His pensive gaze was cast upon her back and slowly he used the tip of his blade to lift the edge of her night gown upwards, revealing her upper thighs, cream panties, waist area and finally her back. "Bend forward"

Her legs quivered suddenly at the command. Was he going to touch her? Begin to molest her again? Would he finally start what he finished when he was alive? And take away her virginity? "D-daddy…"

"Oh, don't worry baby, I just want to check your wounds" he softly reassured her, kissing her lightly just below the back of her neck. Just a few millimetres above were her bandages began. Using the tips of his burn nails he dug into the rim of the bandages and pulled them away form her skin, showing the sordid black sutures dotted about her back.

His eyes gleamed with rancorous triumph at the state of her body. "You know" he said gruffly and traced the outline of the stitches with his fingers ever so gently, "these will make _beautiful _scars on you"

Her lips parted slightly in silent relief as he applied the bandages back onto her back, then pulled her gown back around her body. "C'mon. Let's go"

Turning around to face him she noticed that he had outstretched his bladed claw. Nervously she slid her left hand into his bladed claw, gulping as he wrapped the blades around her hand and tugged her gently forward. Her legs listlessly moved, her body slumping against his slender frame, still weak and jaded. "Daddy, where are we going?"

He smirked and they slowly walked through the now reopened door, "You'll see sweetheart. I'm just going to introduce you to some…_people_"

She nodded and continued to walk beside him, her cloudy eyes anxiously glancing about her surroundings as the barren hospital corridor changed into the dark, ominous metal passageways of the boiler room. The constant low hum of the furnaces reverberated throughout the metal walls and towering catwalks above them. They twisted and turned throughout the never-ending maze of steel corridors until they eventually came to the main boiler room. Her feet were sweaty and terribly sore, her back throbbing with immense pain from her wounds.

His grip loosened on her hand and he twisted around to her, an spine-chilling smirk quickly appearing on his burnt visage, "I want to give you a little warning Kat. You remember the dream demons?"

She concurred.

"Well, they're going to appear and they want to have a little look into your mind. Ok?"

A frightened frown grew onto her face, "Look into my mind?"

"Yeah" he licked his lips, eyes glimpsing behind her as the three monstrous demons materialised behind her, their red eyes glowing brightly. They hovered feet from the metal grating of the floor, their bodies covered with thick red blisters, scars and various lacerations. They each had small bony claws, their teeth were jagged and smeared with blood.

Katherine's body became taunt as she felt their presence behind her. Slowly, she turned around to them, a distressed shriek leaving her throat and swiftly she jolted toward her father. Entangling her right hand with his left. He chuckled naughtily at her heightened tension and gave her hand a tight squeeze, "Don't worry. They won't hurt you" his eyes narrowed with venom as he glared at them, "They know that I'm the only one allowed to hurt you"

The lead demon growled gutturally and floated towards them, instigating Katherine to pressed her body against her father, hoping that he would protect her from the vile creature, "Daddy. What are they going to do to me?"

"Ssh" he cooed in her ear. He lightly wrapped his claw around her waist, pinning her back against his chest, "Just relax"

Her body stiffened in response, as the demon inched towards her. Stretching out it's horrid claw to press against her forehead. Closing her eyes she felt dizzy, nauseated at the feel of it's ghastly skin upon hers. After a few seconds it retracted it's claw and floated backwards, locking eyes with Freddy.

"So" he asked, "Does she have it?"

The demon snarled and gave a curt nod, "Yes, she does"

A rush of pure exhilaration surged throughout his body as he processed these three little words. She had the exact same source of power to enable her to live on in dreams after her death. He would have her with him,_ forever_. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. Grinning widely he gently kissed the side of her forehead and tugged her around to face him.

The demons leered quietly at Freddy and his daughter, sickened that he would wish to have his daughter with him in the dream realm. To them Katherine was Freddy's weakness. She represented the last remaining piece of humanity within him. But they did promise him that they would bestow the power to her too, at the night of the fire. And they did. Now it was up to Krueger to pick when and how he was to kill her.

"We will leave you" the lead demon hissed, "Remember Freddy. You need to make your decision soon"

"Don't pressurise me. I'll know when the time is right"

Katherine felt a whoosh of air propel out of her mouth, relieved that the demons were no longer there. Curiosity crossed her mind at the little episode that had just happened. Smacking her parched lips together she lifted her gaze upwards, swallowing hard as she noticed her father staring at her with a mischievous grin, "Daddy, what do I have? Is there something wrong with me?"

He shook his head, "Oh, no. Nothing is wrong with you at all. You see you have another special gift. But I can't tell you what it is. Not yet"

Biting her bottom lip she nodded in accordance, closing her eyes as he used the flat side of his blades to stroke her cheek, while commanding, "Do not say a word to Nancy or your old therapist Dr O'Neill. You understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good" he straightened up, the heinous smirk still present on his face, "It's time for you to go sweetheart. But come back and visit me soon, won't you?"

She smiled meekly and inched upwards to peck him lightly on his right cheek, to his surprise and hers too. A prickling sensation soon swept over body and within a matter of seconds she dematerialised from the dream.

**xxx**

To Gemma's astonishment her old patient had managed to wake up from her eight hour sleeping session without a single scratch or new bruise. Relief was the only thought in her mind at the present. But again, doubt still lingered in the dark abyss of her soul. There was a sneaky suspicion that Katherine's father was up to something.

Something nasty.

Shaking her head slightly she turned away from the window back towards Katherine as she was given one last examination by the female doctor and nurse. They seemed quite contented in regards to her wounds. The stitches were still held together and the redness upon her skin was beginning to ease. However, large areas of her back were starting to be cover with yellow, black and blue bruises. But it was common and would ease away within a few days.

"I think you've made good progress" the dark haired woman nodded and affixed the gown back on Katherine's body, "You'll be able to leave the hospital in the afternoon. Just as long as you get some good rest. Don't do anything too strenuous. We wouldn't want your stitches to pull apart. I'll prescribe you a dose of anti-septic cream and some pain killers. You'll have to apply the cream to your stitches for a few days, so there won't be any danger of infection"

Katherine gave a slow nod and sat back against the pillow, "How long will the bandages have to be on for?"

"Well, probably a week at least. I'm sure your friend Dr O'Neill will know when it's suitable to take them off"

Gemma nodded and settled back into her seat beside Katherine, "Yes. I'll know. Thank you for everything"

"No problem" the doctor turned, walking towards the door with the nurse in tow and quietly they exited the room.

Gazing pensively at Katherine, Gemma leaned forward clutching her hand, "Are you absolutely sure he didn't do anything to you? I mean, has he even started….?"

"No" she shivered, "He hasn't touched me. I know that he wants to. I can always see it in his eyes"

"I know that he is slowly breaking down your mind. Smashing down all these mental barriers that you've built up throughout the years. And I have this gut instinct that once he starts abusing you that way again, you won't be the same ever again. And I can't let that happen. I'm afraid of losing you, for good"

Bowing her head sorrowfully the traumatised woman knew she was right, one hundred percent right. He made her feel physically sick every time he touched her, kissed her, made her perform vile acts on him. The thought of him initiating them contemptible sick acts again made her stomach lurch. "I can handle the beatings Gemma. I know that I can. But I hate when he touches me in that…way. I've always despised it!"

"Then why don't you hate the beatings too? He's using his hands in that way by lashing out at you, hitting you. Everything he has done to you he's used his hands. The sexual and physical abuse. He's used the same means to bequeath it onto you!"

"No, the beatings are different. He uses his hands that way to discipline me, to tell him that I've done wrong" she disputed. The tone of her voice went shaky, her bottom lip shivering violently, "B-but I can't go through with the other abuse. It made me feel so dirty, so _used_. I don't want to go through that anymore!"

Gemma's face softened with sadness at the sight of her crying, snivelling on the bed, "Katherine when you fall asleep again and you feel that he's giving any signs that he's going to molest you, then use your power to waken yourself up. You hear me?"

Wiping at her wet eyes she upsettingly looked up to her and shook her head, "I can't, he said that I wouldn't be able to use my power to wake me or other people up until he can trust me again"

Lowering her head Gemma cursed harshly, enraged. "Okay then. You'll have to stay awake then. You cannot fall asleep"

She bobbed her head in silent agreement, watching as the woman stood from her seat and strode towards the doorway, "I'm just going to get our luggage from Nancy's apartment. I won't be long. I promise"

Heaving a long and exasperated sigh she sagged back into her pillow. She had to put all her energies into staying awake, as the longer she was in her father's presence the stronger his yearning would be to sexually assault her again, then finally take her. Break her last remaining piece of self-esteem.

**xxx**

Joey stood basking in the afternoon sun, his eyes being shielded by a black baseball cap. He glanced over towards his friend Kincaid as he trotted over to him with two fresh cool bottles of water. They were just finished participating in an organised football match by their school coach. Matthew Reid. Despite it being the start of the summer, Matthew would still manage to organise training sessions and friendly matches on the school grounds. It helped the teenagers keep fit and kept them out of the trouble too. Joey swigged back his water and then screwed the top back on, his face stern as he asked his friend, "Do you think that Nancy will get Katherine to trust us again?"

Shrugging his shoulders he gave an honest answer, "To be truthful man, I doubt it. I understand why the lady is pissed off at us. Alex was our friend and he knocked her out"

"But he was trying to save his sister"

Kincaid shook his head, "Well, there are other ways of trying to save someone other than what he tried to do. Nancy feels that Katherine knows how her father is stalking us in our dreams. But for some reason she won't open up"

"He must have really fucked her head up when she was a kid. And he's still doing it now, even though the mother fucker is dead. I feel sorry for her in a way"

He gave a slow nod, "Yeah. Here man, I've got to go here. See you later. Keep it safe"

Joey nodded and high-five his friend, both young men going their separated ways.

Both of them didn't realise that their conversation was overheard by their coach. Standing up from the huge sports bag, he zipped the bag up and hung the strap over his shoulder. He just couldn't believe his ears. The tales he had been listening to over the last two years were true, unquestionably true.

Why couldn't he see it? Why didn't he opened his eyes to it all? The mysterious deaths, the accidents. The supposed suicides plaguing the town, particularly over the last few years were all down to him. Freddy fucking Krueger. However, the rational side of his mind thought it was fucking ridiculous. Fred Krueger was dead and has been for the last ten years. He grimly shook his head and briskly walked over to his navy truck, there was only one way to substantiate all of the rumours and that to talk to her.

He had to talk to Katherine.

He honestly believed the trip to Nancy's apartment was for nothing when he was told that Katherine and her ex-therapist were no longer staying there. But thankfully he was offered the name and addres of the motel of where they were residing for the next few days. Nancy's reasoning for their abrupt departure was 'a _small disagreement'_. A part of him was curious as to what the disagreement was about, but it was none of his business so he refrained from asking anymore questions.

Without wasting another minute he drove towards the south side of town, about two miles from the boundary line. There was a relatively new motel situated on the main road leading out of the town. Across from the one storey building was a row of shops, that consisted of a convenience store, pharmacy, café and grocery store. The area around the motel was quiet and very uneventful.

After quickly discerning that Katherine and Gemma were staying in room 7 near the end of the motel, he made down the small walkway toward their room. He glanced down at his track bottoms and red sweaty muscle top. He really should have changed into something more appropriate, a little more fresher and clean. It didn't really matter in the end, all he was here for was to figure out what the hell was going on and what the real reason why she was back in Springwood. If it was to do with all speculation about her father killing the kids in their dreams, well then he wanted to be there for her. To protect her against her father this time.

Releasing a deep breath, he gently tapped the door three time. There was muffled voices from behind the door and a pair of footsteps soon scurried towards the door. It creaked open, revealing Gemma. Her mouth went agape in surprise, "Matthew! How did you know we were here?"

"Um, well I went over to Nancy's apartment and she told me that you've moved into a motel for a few days" he responded, glancing briefly over her shoulder towards the timid figure of Katherine as she stood nervously by one of the single beds.

Blushing with embarrassment Gemma stood to the side, "Oh, please come in"

Thanking her he took a few quick steps into the room and smiled politely at Katherine. She lowered her head, instantly becoming shy at his little smile in her direction.

Gemma stepped into the doorway, "Would you like some coffee? I was just about to run across the road to the grocery store"

"That would be great. Thanks" he grinned.

"I won't be long. I'm sure you and Katherine can talk some more" she nodded, looking over towards the woman whose face was red with embarrassment and apprehension. She was going to be left alone with Matthew. She had never been left alone with a man before, only her father. Why the hell was Gemma putting her into this awkward situation?

Lifting her head up she blushed again and shyly sat on the single bed, watching with vigilance as Matthew sat on the adjacent bed. He bit his bottom lip, staring intently at her before clearing his throat, "How are you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I've been better"

"I know this is probably none of my business, but uh, I heard that you and Nancy had a bit of a falling out. A disagreement"

"Yeah" she muttered, "You could call it that"

He shifted on his seat, leaning forward and rested his hands on his knees, "Did she upset you? Was it anything to do with you know him? Your father?"

Fear coursed through her blood, her legs beginning to tremble and she surreptitiously grasped the covers at her side, "Why would it have a-anything to do with my f-father?"

He bit his tongue, clasping his eyes shut for a brief second then opened them again. There had to be no beating around the bush. He had to be straight to the point, "I know about him, about your father. He isn't dead is he?"

A low whimper came from her front. It was very low, but he could clearly distinguish it. "I d-don't know what you're talking about"

His voice was soft as he persisted, "I've been hearing stories for the last few years from members of my team. About a guy who hunts them in their sleep. He's burnt, has a dirty brown fedora hat, wears a red and green sweater. And on his hand is a bladed claw…"

"Stop. Please" she pleaded, face now streaming with tears. She roughly brushed them away, avoiding his face, "H-how?"

"I didn't believe them Katherine. I thought the kids were crazy. I would overhear them in the changing room talking about their dreams. They would describe everything, from the boiler room, to the horribly scarred man chasing after them and down to the old Elm Street house. Your home. Then a few days later one of them would be dead" he paused, "I always brushed it off. Never thought anything of it. Then I heard Kincaid and Joey talking about you today. About how your father is still abusing you even though he's dead. Is it true? Are you having dreams of him? Can he kill us in our dreams?"

Tremblingly she gave a slow nod, her sobs deepening, "Y-yes. He's alive in our dreams. He wants revenge on the people who murdered him. He wants their kids dead"

"Nancy and her friends" he said simply, "What has he done to you? How many times has he hurt you since you've been back to Springwood?"

"About three times" she yanked and twisted the rim of her blue shirt with unease, "I got punished. They…think I'm like him"

"They? You mean Nancy and the others?"

"Yes" she lurched her head upwards, "They don't trust me. You see I'm not like him Matthew, I'm just not. Until I can trust them again, I'm staying here. Do you believe me? Do you think I'm like my father?"

Springing up from his seat he swiftly sat a few feet from her, knowing that being too close with cause her to be uncomfortable, "Believe me I know that you're nothing like him. Even though we may have not seen each other in over ten years, I know you better than them. You're kind and sweet. Deep down inside you're lonely and sad" he closed his eyes, "Don't take this the wrong way. But do you agree that if you don't do something that your father wants you to do he uses the threat of violence to get you to do it? Am I correct?"

Her eyes held her answer and he saw it. The glimmer of acceptance and sadness of knowing that he was right. "Yes"

"I'm no therapist, but you'll have to face up to the fact that you shouldn't live like this. You're your own person, with your own life and you can make your own choices"

A tiny frown played at her lips and she gave a sullen sigh, "Why do you want to be around me? Is it because you want…?"

"Don't you dare think about that" he shook his head, "I don't want that from you. I just want to be your friend. There will be no intimacy or anything to do with sex. You need someone to be there for you. You have Gemma. And I'm hoping that you will allow me to be there too. If you need to talk then talk to _me. _If you want to go for a walk in the park, I'll walk with you. Hell, I'll even push you on the swings!"

A tiny smile grew and she blushed again.

He grinned back, "I'm being truthful. I have no hidden agenda. I'm offering my friendship to you. I hope that you accept it"

Casting her gaze down onto the mattress she noticed his right hand laying open on the bed, inches from hers. Chewing her bottom lip she slithered her left hand towards his right hand and gingerly placed it on top of his. Adrenaline soared through her veins, feeling wary of having contact with a man in this particular way. Her eyes darted upward towards his. She felt another smile tug at her lips ad she allowed it to spread across her face, nodding silently and within a few seconds his fingers curled around hers.


	16. A Growing Trust

**Chapter 16:** A Growing Trust

"Are you serious?"

Gemma nodded vehemently, "Yeah, I'm serious Nancy" she spoke quietly into the phone, "She was sitting beside him on the bed. They were holding hands. It was such a shock! Over the last ten years since I've known Katherine, she's never had that kind of contact with a male. When she saw me she withdrew her hand, like she was embarrassed"

"She shouldn't be embarrassed" she paused, "You know, perhaps this is a good sign. That she can finally begin to learn to be more relaxed around Matthew. He could be a way of getting her to be more talkative about what happened that night at the boiler room. She trusts him from the way I see it"

"Yes, you're right. He was the only person that had any sort of contact with her when she was a kid. If we could get them two to spend more time each other then we could get through to her. But there's a problem" she sighed and bit her lip worryingly.

"Problem? What sort of problem?"

"He knows about Freddy. He mentioned to me that he has heard stories from the kids in school about their dreams" she looked briefly out the window, "So, if he knows about Krueger then he could have a nightmare? Is that right?"

"Um, that could be true. But…usually Freddy only goes after the teenagers or the children. But you see he needed Kristen to pull the people into her dream as he couldn't reach the dreams of the kids whose parents weren't involved in the fire"

"So, the chances of him dreaming of Krueger are small?"

"I guess so. But we have to be careful"

Gemma gave a slow nod and glanced towards the doorway as it slowly creaked open, "I have to go here. I'll phone you later, okay?"

"Fine. Take care. Bye"

"Bye" she placed the phone back on the receiver, smiling as Matthew and Katherine walked through the door. "So, how did your walk go?"

"It was good. We had a little walk down toward a small stream a few minutes down the road. She told me about her…dealings with her father" Matthew muttered, glancing over at Katherine as she sat beside her ex-therapist.

"I know. Hopefully her wounds will heal quickly" she stated, "Would you like to stay for a while longer?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go and get changed. I'm a mess" he pointed at his sweaty, grass stained clothes, "I can come back later this evening. If that is okay? I could bring some pizza?"

Gemma grinned and discreetly curved her right hand around Katherine's lower back, rubbing gently, "That would be great, thank you"

Katherine averted her gaze from her hands up to his face, a small smile etching across her face, "Thanks. See you later"

He grinned and nodded once, "Bye Katherine"

Once the door closed behind him Gemma elatedly turned towards her friend, smiling, "I'm really proud of you. You've done so well today. It must have taken a lot of courage to spend time with him. I know how you feel being around men" she patted her back gently, "What made you do it? I mean hold his hand and go for that walk with him"

She shrugged. Not totally sure how to answer the question. Her feelings and emotions towards the situation were mixed, muddled together. When he told her that he believed that she wasn't like her father, she was relieved and gladdened that at least one other person apart from Gemma trusted her. But there was a little part of her that was wary, confused.

He had stated that he didn't want sex from her, that he wanted their relationship to be purely platonic. But doubt still clouded her mind. There was a small amount of trust that she held towards him. But that wasn't enough. Walking and talking with him for short periods of time was bearable. But she knew that she needed more time before she could fully trust him. "Um, I'm not sure. He said that he doesn't want any intimacy with me. However, I don't want to let my guard down"

"That's understandable. Look, if you want I could have a little talk with him?"

Katherine glanced at her quickly, "Please. Try and make him understand that if I become distant from him that I'm just unsure of what I'm doing. If I'm ready for friendship with a male. But I can be in his company, but not all the time"

"Okay" Gemma rose to her feet, "I'm going to make some coffee. You want one?"

"Yes please" she yawned loudly, covering her mouth with her hands, "That walk has made me really tired"

"Just keep alert ok?"

She gave a nod, standing sluggishly from the bed and ventured over towards the television set on small chest of drawers facing the beds. Pushing the 'on' button the television flicked to life, the blank screen fizzing with static until it cleared away to show an evening news broadcast. A grim looking young woman stood in front of the camera. Directly behind the woman was the antiquated old building of her home. The reporter's words were low. But it was evident to her that the news was about the events of yesterday.

Switching the channel she sighed as an old black and white film appeared on screen. She had wondered over the last day or so since the incident at her old home whether or not people in Springwood knew that she was Freddy's daughter? Hopefully not. She just didn't want all the press intrusion and constant pestering that would follow if they were to find out.

For some strange reason unknown to her the police hadn't came to her to question to her about what happened at her old home. Nancy's father was probably still the head of the Springwood PD, maybe he was waiting until she was given the all clear at the hospital before he would come and question her. It had been so long since she'd seen him. Ten long years.

Her heat skipped a beat as Gemma's voice smashed through her ponderings, "Here's your coffee" she held out the mug.

Nodding graciously she took the mug and crossed over towards her bed, slumping down on it wearily, pushing her body upwards until her back was placed against the two plump pillows placed against the headboard, "Have you spoken to Nancy?"

"Yes. I have. When you were out with Matthew. We talked about you. She's been asking about you. I told her that you were with Matthew. She thought I was joking" she slid onto the bed facing her, "She was surprised that you went out with a walk with him"

"Oh, right" she mumbled. The two women jerked their heads towards the door as soft hushed voices approached their room. There was then four sharp knocks. Perplexingly Gemma walked towards the door, prying it opened to reveal Sheriff Thompson and his wife Marge.

"Mr Thompson!" her eyes went wide at their presence, "This is…uh, a surprise. Um, did Nancy tell you where we were?"

He nodded once, peering into the room briefly, "We'd like to have a word with Katherine if that is possible. It won't take long"

Craning her head towards Katherine, she asked, "Is that okay with you?"

Taking another gulp of her coffee she agreed, setting it on the dresser beside the bed, "But Gemma has to stay"

He gave a stern nod and entered the room, followed by Marge. The red haired woman's gaze lingered intently on the woman and the pair sat on the opposite bed.

"So" Katherine began abruptly, "What do you want to talk about?"

Acting professional, Donald pulled out a small notebook and small black pen, "I need statement from you. About what happened at your old home the other day"

Pursing her lips tightly together she looked apprehensively towards Gemma as she sat beside her. "Before I start. I want to ask Mrs Thompson something first. Do you remember the day I left Springwood? When Dr O'Neill came to collect me?"

Marge thought back, nodding quietly knowing exactly what the woman was referring to. The words were so clear in her mind

'_Look after the Elm Street children. Their lives are in danger' _

At the time she brushed them to the side, thinking the girl was crazy, confused. How horribly wrong she was. "Yeah, I remember it Katherine. I remember the last words you said to me. About the kids on Elm Street. You know over the last year or so with all these deaths, I've come to realise you were right. You were right about everything. I'm so sorry for doubting you. For not trusting you or taking your words seriously"

The forbidding expression on Katherine's face softened slightly and she smiled momentarily, thankful that she had received an apology. Turning her face towards Sheriff Thompson her eyes narrowed in infuriation at the sight of him rolling his eyes in disbelief.

He cleared his throat, placing the tip of the pen against the blank page of his notebook, "I'd like to get this over with. I want you to tell me the truth, every event that happened between you leaving Nancy's apartment the other morning leading up to the moment you woke up in the hospital"

"Ok" she said slowly, her voice low and giving off a tinge of eeriness, "You want the truth. You'll get it. I had an argument with Nancy. Just say her and her friends don't trust me. I told her that if she didn't fully trust me that I wouldn't trust her. I ran out of the apartment. At first I didn't know where to go. Then I decided to go to my home, to take refugee for a short while. To hopefully gather my thoughts. I was outside my house when Alex came up to me. He helped me get into the house as the door was locked. He picked the lock"

Pausing for a few seconds she gave a small glance over towards Gemma. She seemed anxious about the next part of her answer. She knew that Thompson wouldn't believe her. "Then once we were inside, Alex started acting strange. I thought he was going to leave me on my own but he never. He muttered 'sorry' then he knocked me out with a poker. I then woke up in the dream world. Alex was there too, he fell asleep. My father came. Came to punish me"

His hand stopped writing and he lifted his gaze up towards her face, focusing intently on her face trying to determine any signs that she was making this up. But her face was serious as she continued, "You see Alex was trying to offer me in an exchange for his sister Phoebe. But my father was having none of it. You see she was already dead. It was my father who murdered her" she nodded, "He then chastised me, beat me for being…badly behaved. He used his belt to whip me. That's how I got the welts and lacerations on my back. Alex never done it. My father made him watch. Like it was some sort of sick show! Then afterwards he uh, he killed him. He hung him. Alex didn't commit suicide"

Staring wide eyed Donald had refrained from noting down anymore of her statement. He was clearly stunned and worried about her frame of mind. To him, she was lingering on the edge of insanity. Just waiting for one gush of wind to propel her into the depths of madness.

Noticing his anxious expression Gemma cut in, "Please Mr Thompson. I was sceptical about this situation too until I saw her father in my dreams. He's real. She's not making this up! Her father, Fred Krueger is alive. He's slowly destroying the youth of this town. That's the reasoning behind why your daughter brought Katherine back to Springwood, to help her stop Freddy!"

Marge grimly nodded in acceptance, putting together all the pieces in her mind. The waves of suicides and accidents. The constant claims from Nancy that it was Krueger murdering the kids. It ached her that she didn't believe her daughter, that she thought her daughter was crazy. Like the rest of the teenagers being locked up in Westin Hills. Letting out an exasperated sigh she turned towards Donald, "Donald, you have to believe her. She's telling the truth"

He shook his head, not wanting to believe them. It was ridiculous. Irrational. He hadn't even finished taking her statement. If he gave that explanation to the press they would mock and laugh at him, make him look like a fool. And that was something that he didn't want to happen.

The only sensible and coherent account was that Alex viciously attacked her and then killed himself. Staring over at the young woman he knew that she needed help. It appeared that Dr O'Neill wasn't improving her state of mind. As she also agreed with her crazed idea of Freddy being in dreams. He had to go back to his office, to try and gather his thoughts. "Thanks for your time" he smiled politely, standing, "I'll contact you if I need to ask you anymore questions"

"Wait! Don't you believe me?" Katherine questioned.

Striding towards the door, he looked over his shoulder, "Goodbye Miss Krueger"

Marge twisted around in her seat, watching silently as her husband stormed out of the room. "Damn him" she hissed, "He can be a stubborn son of a bitch when he wants to be" she turned back around, "Katherine, I want you to know that you're really brave coming back to Springwood. After everything that's happened to you here. I know that you've had a quarrel with Nancy. She means no harm to you. Would you please give her another chance?"

"I'm sure I will Mrs Thompson" she started, "But I need some time alone with Dr O'Neill. Tell her that I'll be in contact with her soon. Just not now"

"Thanks" she rose to her feet swiftly, "I'll go and let Nancy know. Keep safe"

Katherine gave a little wave goodbye and soon Marge departed the room. "At least Mrs Thompson believes me"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're relieved" Gemma noted, "Did you mean it when you said that you will trust Nancy again?"

She gave a hesitant nod, "I think so yeah. I'm going to freshen up for when Matthew gets here"

Gemma smiled. It was pleasing to see Katherine becoming more trusting towards Matthew. He could be the key to getting her to finally open up. To reveal what actually happened at the power plant.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi. Thanks for all your reviews. I'm sorry for no Freddy. I've been gathering my ideas for the next few chapters and I think the story will finish around the 22/3 chapter mark. Well, unless I get more ideas lol. Thanks again. And please keep reading/reviewing.

Paula.


	17. Daddy's Little Helper

**Chapter 17: **Daddy's Little Helper

The strong aroma of fresh pizza filled the small motel room. A large pizza box was sprawled on one of the single beds. The box was empty as Katherine chewed quietly on the last slice. It was nearing 10pm and her body was drained of energy, her eyelids growing heavy with each passing minute.

"I think we need to get you another coffee. You look exhausted" Gemma commented simply and stood from the bed.

Rising to his feet Matthew pulled on his dark leather jacket, "I guess I should leave. I was wondering would you like to meet up in the next day or so?" he glanced towards Katherine.

Gulping down her last piece of food, she nervously shrugged, "Uh, maybe. Today is Tuesday, so what about Thursday. It's just that I'd like to recuperate a little bit. My scarring is still sore"

"That's fine" he smiled, "What about I bring you out for breakfast?"

She gave a slow nod, "Okay. I'll see you then" and rose from the bed, scuttling sluggishly into the bathroom.

Gemma walked towards the door, pulling it open, "Can I have a quick word with you? Before you go?"

"Of course" he followed her out and they stood a few feet down from the doorway.

Biting her lip nervously she shifted on her feet then sighed, "I need you to help me with something. When you're talking to Katherine. I need you to ask some questions about the fire, just subtly. Nancy believes that Katherine is hiding something from us" she paused, running her hands through her hair quickly, "We've only recently discovered that she has a special dream power. She can pull people into her dream. But she can't control it. We think it might be linked to her father and what happened at the fire. So, we need you to talk to her about that night at the power plant"

He blinked. Becoming instantly frustrated and annoyed at what he was hearing. It was just like he was a child, people _using_ him to get Katherine to talk. He hated deceiving her. He wanted to be her friend, get her to trust him. And here he was being asked to try and pry information out of her, to perhaps cause her discomfort, to open up old psychological wounds from her past. "Look, I understand that you want to find a way to stop her father. But I don't like tricking her. You see when I was a kid, twelve or so, I was asked by Lt Thompson to talk to her, find out what actually happened to her mother. At first I didn't want to. I hardly knew the girl. But after a short period of time I began to grow to like her" he shook his head, smiling as he thought back to his childhood/teenage years, "To be honest. She was my first crush. I hated myself for letting Lt Thompson use me to get her to talk. And_ now_ you want me to try and get her to open up about the fire. I don't want her to see me as using her again. I genuinely think she is a very sweet girl. I want to be her friend. I've told her this. I want us to build trust between each other"

"Of course. I recognize your point of view. But please talk to her. Anything that you think might be of importance then let us know" she gently grasped his right hand and squeezed, "Please?"

He gave a short reluctant nod, "I'll do it. But if she gets angry or upset I'm not asking her anymore questions. You got it?"

She meekly nodded and watched as he turned on his heel, crossing the car park towards his parked truck. Shaking her head she walked briskly back towards the motel room, feeling guilty at being devious behind Katherine's back. But if it meant getting some answers about how that bastard got his powers, then so be it.

**x x x**

Surprisingly both women had managed to somehow keep awake during the night. It was most notably because of several large mugs of coffee, several stay awake pills and their endless conversations. To put her mind at ease, Gemma decided to not divulge in conversation regarding Katherine's father or dreams. It was mainly to do with her life back in Zanesville. She had to keep her mind preoccupied from nightmares and her father. It would hopefully ease the pressure on her already fragile mind.

It was now just past 9am and Katherine was deliberating on whether to put forward her idea to Gemma. She knew that her father would only be able to enter people's dreams if she was asleep. So, in a sense Gemma could get some needed sleep. If even for a few hours. Pushing herself up from her bed she cleared her throat as Gemma walked out of the bathroom, "Gemma. I have an idea…"

"An idea?" her friend asked, raising an eyebrow interestingly.

"I know that you've haven't had much sleep over the last few days. You see my father can only go after people if I'm asleep. He can use my power to pull people in…" she started apprehensively, "So, you can go to sleep and he can't get to you. You'll be safe"

"What?" her voice rose an octave in surprise, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. You can even phone Nancy to run through my idea with her. My father can only go after the Elm Street children. He was using Kristen to pull the other kids into her dream. But now he's using my power. So, if I stay awake you can go to sleep for a few hours. You need the rest too"

Gemma musingly bit her lip and slumped down beside her on the bed. "Are you sure? What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen. I'll wake you up if it does. But it won't"

She still wasn't reassured by this prospect. It wasn't that she didn't believe her theory. It was evident that Krueger needed her to pull people into the dream, to kill them. But what if Katherine were to accidentally fall asleep? What if Krueger forcefully used her gift to drag her into the dream? "What if you fall asleep?"

"I won't. I'm going to take a long shower. That'll waken me up" she reassured softly, "I'll wake you up in an hour or so"

Half-heartedly she agreed with her, "Okay"

She gave a small smile then turned towards the bathroom, "I shouldn't be long" she muttered, taking a few steps into the room. She glanced over her shoulder, as Gemma climbed onto her bed, snuggling under the covers.

Closing the door behind her she slowly began to shed her clothing, setting it on the small counter beside the sink. Soon she had herself stripped naked, part from her bandages wrapped applied to her back. Reaching around she gripped the edge of the white material and ripped it off completely. She hissed as the cool air fluttered over her mending scars.

Giving herself one quick look in the oval mirror she stepped into the shower, pulling the glass door close behind her. Turning on the hot and water tap she ducked her head beneath the spray, shivering as the lukewarm water trickled over her marred skin. Taking the shower gel from the shelf to her right she squirted a handful into her hand, then began to massage the gel into her skin ever so gently. Running her hands over her body slowly, allowing the bubbles to soak into her skin. The shower was helping her to relax, but perhaps a little _too_ much.

Wearily she placed her forehead against the cream tile, sighing with pure exhaustion and tardily allowed her eyes to flutter shut. It was as though her whole energy was sucked out of her body. She just couldn't keep her eyes open. Her hands meekly reached out to try and push herself away from the wall, but she failed. Her body trembled, sliding languidly down the wall until she was sitting on the shower floor. The water still gushed over her body, the temperature increasing slowly until it became scalding hot.

Then suddenly, it stopped.

Jerking away from the wall her eyes snapped open, breathing heavily as her eyes adjusted to the newfound darkness that surrounded her. Her new position was in the grimy bath of her old home on Elm Street. Kneeling forward she tremblingly grasped the edge of the bath, pushing herself to a standing position and slowly stepped over the rim onto the cold damp tiled floor.

Slithering her hands over her bare chest, she averted her gaze down towards the ground where a small white cotton night dress was presented out for her.

Without a second's hesitation she reached down and pulled the night dress over her head, adjusting it so that it fitted neatly on her frame to just a few inches below her thighs. It was rather short for her, too short if she was honest to herself. But it was either that or being naked.

Licking her dry cracked lips she tentatively walked out of the bathroom onto the landing, the old floorboard creaking loudly under her bare feet. At the far end of the landing she could see that the light was on in her father's room. She immediately knew that he was there, waiting for her. There was no use in prolonging it any longer. It was time to face him.

Inching towards the master bedroom she took slow deep breaths, her chest rising and falling vehemently. She was petrified. Even more than when she was a young girl and all of this was because of everything that had happened within the last week since arriving home.

Halting at the doorway her eyes swooped towards the double bed where her father lay, his back against the headboard. His fedora hat was tilted down over his eyes slightly. However, his ice blue eyes peered beneath the rim at her, a vicious smirk growing on his face as he pointed his index blade at her, beckoning her forward, "Come here"

Hurrying over she stood anxiously at his side, gulping troublingly as he casually patted the space beside him, "Lie beside daddy"

Swallowing thickly she knelt on the bed, shifting her body around so that her back was laid against the pillow. Her father grinned and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him and turned to face her, "You know princess. it's been over a night since you've last came to see me" he growled, his tone serious, "That's not very nice, is it?"

Her bottom lip trembled and she shook her head slowly, apologising swiftly, "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to. Please don't be angry at me"

Smirking naughtily, he brought his bladed glove forward and wrapped it around the side of her face, drawing her close to him. Where she was more or less half straddling his lower body, "Well, you could easily make it up to me. I think you know what I'm talking about. Hmm?"

It was apparent to her that he wanted her to pull more innocent kids into the dream. In a matter of words, give him some prey to kill and butcher. She whimpered softly at the thought of watching him slaughter more teenagers in front of him. Gasping softly at the sudden tightness of his grip she braced herself for a verbal or physical admonishment as he leaned forward, leering, "You want to make daddy happy, don't you?"

She nodded curtly, replying, "Yes sir"

"Then you'll be daddy's little helper. Won't you?"

Sensing the increasing anger gleaming in his eyes she gave a quick response, "Yes daddy. I'll help you"

He cackled thunderously, his charred black teeth showing and tilted his head downwards to kiss her firmly on her right cheek, "Good girl"

His grip loosened and she was let go, her father turning towards his lap as a large red Springwood Junior High Year Book materialised before them. It was opened at a variety of pictures. Two of them stood out from the others, the coloured pictures circled in deep red blood. He tapped a single blade at them both, commanding, "Them two. I want you to pull these little piggies into your dream. The lazy fucks are still asleep"

Leaning forward she stared intently at the two pictures. They were of a boy and girl. Both of them smiled brightly at the camera. The girl had shoulder length bright blond hair, dark blue eyes. Her name was Tanya. The boy was undeniably a jock, with broad shoulders and a muscular arms. His name was Adam. As she continued to focus on the two pictures she was overwhelmed by a piercing headache and she suddenly felt their presence as she dragged them into her dream.

She heard her father chortling with malice at her side as he stood from the bed, spraying his deadly talons out wide. It was time for her father to have some fun.

**x x x**

Tanya Stevens loved lazing about on summer mornings. It was her favourite past time. But sleep was her first love. She loved getting as much sleep as she possibly could. Her sleeping form was sprawled on her lilac coloured bed. Over the last day or so she had been catching up on some needed rest.

Due to working long shifts at the mall and going on numerous dates throughout the last few weeks, she hadn't had the time to rest. There was also the little problem of her recurring nightmares over the last few months. She knew the rumours of Freddy Krueger haunting kids in their dreams were nothing but a pile of horseshit. But still it didn't stop her from dreaming of the creep. But she had always dismissed it as nothing but a stupid ghost story to scare kids. The pervert was dead, burning in hell. There was nothing to be worried about. She had told her friends to stop acting crazy.

Turning onto her side Tanya yawned loudly, glimpsing briefly at her small bedside clock that red 10.12am. She had work to be at by 12 noon. It was time to get up and ready.

Walking wearily from her room she ventured down the long landing of her house to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She began to leisurely wash her face, not hearing the small click of the lock on the door. Turning on the cold water tap she dipped her face forward splashing the water over her face. But then, she froze. Straining to listen for something. It was very faint. Like a small '_hiss_'.

She quickly dismissed it. It had to be her imagination. She was just overtired, that's all.

A few seconds of silence went by until another low hiss came behind her, in the direction of the toilet. Tentatively she twisted around, gazing nervously at the closed toilet lid. There were several more sharp hisses alarming her even more.

Summing all her courage she walked over to the lid and flipped it opened, a long squeal rumbling from her throat at the sight of numerous snakes of all different sizes and thickness slithering over one another. They glided stealthily out of the toilet crawling along the pale white tiled floor towards her. Backing away quickly she reached towards the door, groaning and grunting in anger at realising that it was locked. There was no way out.

She let out another shriek as the slimy scaly skin of several red and green striped snakes slithered over her bare feet, wrapping around her ankles to her dismay. Numerous more slid up her lower legs, hissing loudly while nipping and biting at her bare flesh a few inches beneath her red pyjama shorts. Screaming loudly she pitifully tried to claw them away, but they retaliated in continuing to bite and nibble at her skin, infecting her with their venomous poison.

Feeling weak and slightly nauseated Tanya tried to remain standing, but the poison was swiftly taking it's hold and slowly she slumped to the ground. Her faint cries of help and agony echoed around the bathroom as the red and green striped snakes sustained their attack, ravaging her body with it's lethal toxin.

Her breathing soon became hallow, low, her body beginning to convulse and shake.

Until she went still.

Death had overpowered her.

The snakes that were attacking her, converged together beside her corpse, rolling onto one another. In a flash of bright white light they vanished and in their place was Freddy. Beaming with utter malice, relishing in his latest kill. He focused on her cadaver and soon her glowing white soul jolted towards his chest, as he devoured it greedily.

Licking his burnt lips he turned towards Katherine as she stood in the corner of the bathroom, her face a deathly white, her limbs quivering violently. Even though she was seeing her father kill more and more people in front of her, it still sickened her to the core.

Chuckling at her daunted look on her face he wagged a blade at her, "You're going to have to get used to it, princess" he began to walk towards her, grinning, "Now, there's one more little piglet running about and you're going to help me"

"H-help you?" she stuttered.

"Uh, huh" he nodded, brushing his charred fingertips along her left cheek. She shivered involuntary and felt a piercing tingling sensation sweeping over her body. In a split second her appearance had changed. Her age was now that of a teenager, perhaps fourteen or so. Her brown hair was a shade darker tied back in two loose pigtails with red ribbons, while her eyes were also a darker colour of brown. She was a few inches shorter and her nightdress now hung a little below her knees.

Freddy clucked his tongue with wicked delight at the new manifestation of his daughter. If he had the choice he would _take_ her there and then, rip away her last piece of dignity. But he knew he had to wait, other things were more important at this present time. Namely killing.

Gazing towards the oval mirror, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was this really her?

"Go on Katherine" Freddy insisted, "Take a look"

Slowly she advanced towards the mirror, raising her hands to study her face. Feeling and stroking her cheeks and chin. It seemed like forever since she had seen herself so young as this. But still despite her youthful appearance that was meant to be happy, cheerful. Her eyes held a look of utter despondency, of fear. It was these feelings that she would probably never be able to get rid of.

She tensed instantaneously as her father crept up behind her, curling his arms around her chest delicately and lowered his lips towards her right ear, "Do you like it sweetheart?"

She nodded slowly.

He smirked, "Good. Daddy likes it too. _Very _much" he gave a perverse chuckle, trailing his burnt fingers up and down her arm. Unnerving her to his amusement. "Now. C'mon. We've got work to do"

Adam Woods was pissed off to say the least. He had only wanted to take a quick fifteen minute nap before his training workout at the local gym, but now here he was stuck in one of his stupid recurring nightmares.

Yet again, he was in the monstrous power plant. Wandering and meandering around the steel passageways without much success of finding a way out or even waking up. He knew that any minute that burnt creep would be after him again. He too didn't believe that his dreams were real. Okay, he had one or two nightmares were he woke up with a few scratches, but he always put them down to his constant turning and tumbling out of bed. His mother had always mentioned to him that he was always picking up bruises and scratches way too easily, ever since he was a kid.

The only thing he wanted to _pick_ up was some information or a clue to get himself out of this place. It seemed like the temperature was rising with each passing minute. As he wiped the dribbles of sweat form his brow he turned into the next section of the power plant, bumping straight into a young girl.

Katherine.

She gave a small apologetic smile, "I'm sorry"

"Wait!" he replied, backing away from her. Assuming her to be Freddy in disguise, "you're him aren't you? You're Freddy!"

"No" she shook her head, "I'm not. My name is Katherine"

"Right…" he started slowly, "Are you asleep too? Is he haunting you in your dreams?"

"Yeah. Something like that"

He cocked his head to the side, bewildered at her strange reply. The both of them jumped at the all too familiar sound of metal upon metal in the distance. He took a few steps back, ready to run in the opposite direction. But she shouted towards him, shaking her head in disagreement, "No. Not that way" she pointed behind her, "It's this way"

"What?" he cried. Astonished and slightly anxious that she was pointing in the direction of where the screech came from. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she stated simply, her face serious, "I know the way out of here"

He hesitantly began to follow her as she lead the way through the darkened passageways and up a rigidity staircase. Once at the top they came across a large metal doorway and used all their might to force it open.

Stepping through the doorway they entered a room that Katherine immediately recognised. It was the secret room from the basement in her home on Elm Street. On the shelves to their left were filled with numerous jars of bodily fluids and blood. Floating inside were the remains of human organs and dismembered limbs, all of them from her father's victims.

Swallowing the bile that was forming in her throat she briskly headed towards the doorway in front of her, beckoning Adam to follow, "Come on. We're almost there"

As they entered hallway that was adjacent to the living room, Katherine froze as her gaze settled upon her father standing in the middle of room. Waiting for his prey to arrive. Glancing over to the teenager she felt extremely anxious, as it seemed that he was unable to see her father.

Diverting her gaze back towards him he raised a single blade to his lips, silencing her then wicked impishly, before fading away.

"Damn it!" came the low annoyed voice of the boy, "The door is locked!"

She gulped worryingly as he raced across the living room towards the back door. Tugging at the handle he cursed to himself, "Fuck. We can't get out"

A dark cruel chuckle reverberated throughout the living room, "Of course, you little shit"

Adam gasped, cautiously stepping into the living room. There was no one there. The room was empty. If Freddy wasn't there then he couldn't him. He would be safe. If only he could figure a way to wake up.

There was a small creak then a sickening crunch as an invisible fist collided with the boy's right cheek, sending him spiralling backwards.

Shrieking at the sudden attack Katherine jerked back into the kitchen, walking backwards until her back was pressed against the kitchen counter. She watched on with horror as Adam was viciously punched, kicked, slashed and stabbed by the invisible entity that was her father. His dark gritty voice soon growled throughout the house, "You ever hear the expression '_that what you can't see, can't hurt you_'? Well, that's nothing but a fucking lie!" he paused and then there was a sickening squelch of blades tearing into flesh. A splash of red blood squirted from the boy's lower body onto Katherine's face as she stood just mere feet away.

Screaming thunderously she tried to wipe it off, looking up towards the boy as he gurgled and choked up blood in her father's grip as he gradually re-materialised. His claw was embedded deep into the boy's stomach, a large amount of blood trickling out of his wound.

With a nauseating squelch he withdrew his blades, then used his index blade to slice open the dead boy's abdomen, yanking out his intestines in the process.

Revolted by the horrific carnage in front of her, Katherine spun away vomiting up whatever contents were in her stomach. This was by far the worst thing she had witness her father do to anyone. Despite her father's words earlier in the dream, she knew herself that she would never get used to her father killing…

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Hello. Sorry for the long update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be updating again until the end of August. I'm going oin my holidays this weekend for a week.

Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Paula.


	18. Honest Feelings

**Chapter 18**: Honest Feelings

Her eyes snapped open, her breathing erratic as she gathered her surroundings. She shivered as cold water poured down on her body, breaking her skin out into goose-bumps. Gingerly she reached up to touch her lip. Repulsed at the dribble of vomit on her chin. Groaning softly she stood and staggered out of the shower to the sink. Shakily she placed her palms on the counter and stared glumly into the mirror. She gulped down the bile that was forming in her throat at the sight of a trail of blood on her cheek. Blood of her father's latest victim.

Lifting her gaze up a little higher she let out a small sob as her father loomed behind her in the mirror, a twisted grin on his face as he ogled at her body. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her chest and swirled around on her heel. But he was nowhere to be found. It was a mini day dream.

Taking a sharp intake of air she shook her head and quickly began to get ready and clean herself up. Within a matter of minutes she ventured out of the bathroom, now adorning dark navy slacks, white shirt and plimsolls.

There was a sense of uneasiness that was plaguing her mind. A feeling that she couldn't shake off. That something gruesome was going to happen. To whom she didn't know, but she knew for certain that it would happen very soon.

Gritting her teeth she mentally berated herself and forced such thoughts to the back of her mind. Walking over to the sleeping form of Gemma she gently shook her friend awake, "Wake up…"

"Ugh" she grunted, her eyes sluggishly opening, "Is everything okay? Uh, what time is it?"

"Everything is fine" she replied swiftly, "It's just past mid-day"

"I was asleep for over two hours?"

Katherine nodded once. "Yeah. You looked exhausted so I thought I would let you sleep for another little while"

Gemma sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, "Okay. I think I need some fresh air. You want to go for a walk? Maybe we could head to the park for an hour or two then head for something to eat?"

She forced a smile across her face and nodded, watching silently as she got ready. It wasn't long until they were walking quietly along the main road beside the motel, heading further into town. Minute soon went by and before long they had ventured into one of the neighbourhoods near Elm Street. The street that they were on was crowded with people, all of them anxious. Afraid. They were gathered near one of the middle houses that had three police vehicles and an ambulance parked outside.

Only Katherine knew was had happened. The house must belong to one of the victims from earlier. A sense of dread consumed her face turned pale. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want Gemma to know about the deaths. Not yet.

"Something's happened" Gemma muttered to herself.

Casting a quick look over to her Katherine swallowed thickly and slowly followed her as she walked towards the crowd. She picked up pace as she caught a glimpse of Kincaid, Joey and Kristen.

"Kristen! What's going on?" the doctor asked.

The young girl turned around, her face glum and stern. "There's been two more deaths"

"Two?" Gemma whispered, her voice thick with worry, "How did they die?"

Kristen shrugged her shoulders. "We're not sure. The police aren't giving out any details. But I've been talking to one of the neighbours and they said that they heard screaming coming from inside the house just after 11am. It appears that the parents found the body. Her name was Tanya. She was only sixteen" she took a deep breath, leaning in close to whisper, "It was Freddy. I just know it was"

She was right. And Gemma knew it. If Freddy had murdered two kids then Katherine had to be involved. Turning to face her she saw the overwhelming guilt in her eyes. That was all the evidence she needed.

Advancing towards her Gemma calmly took her shoulders in her hands and asked, "I want you to tell me the truth. Did you fall asleep?"

Her lips quivered and she brusquely jerked her shoulders out of Gemma's grasp then strode down the street. She knew that Gemma would admonish her for doing so. But she couldn't help it. How was she to know that if she closed her eyes for one brief second that she would fall asleep?

It was only _one_ fucking second.

As she neared the end of the street her right arm was caught and she was spun around by Gemma. Her face full of frustration, "Why didn't you tell me Katherine?"

"I d-didn't mean to fall asleep. I swear!" the woman whimpered, eyes welling with tears. Her gaze glanced briefly towards Kristen and her friends as they walked up to them.

"Why didn't you use your power to wake yourself up?" Gemma questioned softly.

She bit her lip, lowering her face and whispered quietly, "I can't use it. He won't let me use the power to wake up. He'll only let me…"

"Pull people into your dream" Kristen finished.

"Yes" Katherine sobbed, "He was going to get angry if I didn't help him"

Gemma's face softened as her ex patient sobbed quietly at her side. They had to figure out some way to help her to control her power. Anything. "There must be some way you can control it…"

"No" Katherine cut in through her broken sobs, "You don't understand. I can't control it. I just can't!"

Taking Katherine hands in hers Gemma met her gaze, "We have to try. Look, I'm going to meet up with Nancy. It's about time we got talking to her again"

"I-I'm not sure Gemma"

"Do you want to go back to the motel?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to be alone. I'm afraid I'll fall asleep again"

The older woman sighed and gave a slow nod. Her gaze was quickly diverted away as Matthew pulled up beside them in his truck. Grasping Katherine's hand she pulled her towards the vehicle as he popped his head out of the window. Confusion was etched on his face at the sight of crowd and emergency services parked further up the street, "Gemma. What's going on?"

"There's been two more deaths" she murmured, "I'm meeting up with Nancy. I know this is a little short notice, but…would you look after Katherine for a few hours? You can meet me back at the motel later on?"

Katherine retracted her hand from Gemma's grasp and covered her mouth, slightly shocked. Sure, she had been around Matthew a few times over the last few days by herself for an hour or so. But not more than two hours. It was longer than she had expected. What were they meant to do for that amount of time?

Matthew glanced over at Katherine then back to Gemma as she leaned closer to him, "That's fine Gemma. No problem at all"

She grinned, pleased, then gave a knowing look and surreptitiously whispered, "Try and get her to open up a little. If you know what I mean"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not going to force her Dr O'Neill. Just you bare that in mind" he stated quietly.

Nodding grimly she stepped away from the side of the truck and turned towards her, "I'll see you later. Okay?"

Katherine gave a weak smile and nervously walked around to the passenger's side, jumping in Matthew gave her sideways glance and began to pull the truck away from the kerb, making an U Turn in the road. And soon they were driving in an awkward silence through the streets of Springwood.

He tapped the fingers of his left hand on the steering wheel, unsure of how to start the conversation.

Her tired eyes stared blankly at out the window and she agitatedly twisted and rolled the rim of her shirt. She craned her neck towards Matthew as he politely cleared his throat taking a quick look in her direction.

"Are you okay Katherine?" he asked.

Smacking her lips she shook her head, "No. Not really"

His eyes flicked towards her once more, giving a slow nod, "Um, look if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. But did you fall asleep? Did you see him kill the kids?"

Her bottom lip trembled and she quickly lowered her head, wiping at the tears that began to stream down her face, "Y-yes. I saw him kill them. I..I pulled them into my dream"

"Your dream?"

She sniffled and nodded despondently, "Yes. I don't want to help him. B-but I have to. He'll hurt me if I don't"

He didn't reply, only gave a grim nod. He understood the difficult situation she was in. The dilemma she faced each time she fell asleep. Either help him or face the brutal violent consequences. He was even more vindictive and malicious now that he was dead. Her father was nothing but a vicious bastard. He just didn't care for her at all and to make it even more unbearable for Matthew, she just couldn't see that her father was hurting her. She was in denial.

"Matthew" Katherine began, turning in her seat to face him and she laid her hands on her lap, "would you bring me somewhere? Would you bring me to the power plant?"

"The power plant?" he cried, his face full or astonishment, "Why would you want to go back there? I mean, after what happened there"

She bit her lip, "I'd just like to see it again. Is it still there? Or have they knocked it down?"

"Oh, no. It's still standing" he answered briskly, "They were meant to destroy it a few years ago. But there were a few accidents. Some of the workers got injured. They claimed it was haunted"

An eerie smile played at the corner of her lips, "Hmm, it seems that my father's spirit was playing tricks on them"

Slowly he nodded and glanced at her again, "Are you sure you want to go back there?"

"Yes" her voice was determined as well as her eyes, that were stern. She was very serious about going back there. And he wasn't going to deny her it.

**x x x**

An hour had pased since they arrived at the Springwood Power Plant. It was on the edge of town. Surprisingly to Katherine it was the exact same. Nothing had changed since the night of the fire. The huge metal structure towered in front of Matthew's truck that was parked just under fifty yards from the entrance.

For the last hour Katherine's troubled mind began to wander back to that horrific night. Visions of the violent beating she received flashed through in front of her eyes. The words of her father were clear in her mind. He had told her that he would come back in all their dreams, to avenge himself on their children. To obliterate the town. Little by little. She remembered listening to him as he ranted and raved. His blue eyes holding a deep intensity. Of rage and undeterred determination. He was adamant that he was going to exploit the powers he was going to receive to his advantage.

Another element of that night that she remembered was the disturbing atmosphere of the boiler and how afraid she was. She knew that it had to do with the strange presence she was feeling at the time. It was dark and pure evil. Only now did she knew what it was. The dream demons. They were waiting for the time to come when the parents would appear and do their gruesome deed.

"You okay?" came Matthew's soft voice from her side.

She jerked back from the window, taking in a sharp breath, "Um, yeah. It's just that…"

"You're having memories of that night. Huh?"

"Yes"

He gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder turning her to face him, "Do you want to talk about it? About that night?" he paused, "Did anything strange happen that night?"

The expression on her face became suspicious, "What do you mean strange?"

He swallowed quickly. She was becoming wary of him and he only asked her a few questions so far. Damn it. He knew that this would happen. "Um, did you notice anything strange? Something that may have to do with what is happening now?"

She quickly shook her head and averted her gaze from his, "No. I never noticed anything"

"Right" he murmured, "What about before the fire? The days leading up to that night?"

She swallowed profusely and faced away from him. Again her mind roaming back to the days leading up to the fire. The day dream she had in the school canteen on that Friday. Of that little boy her father had murdered just under a week before. The stark warning he gave to her. That the parents were going to murdered her father, burn him. And how he would return. "There were little things…"

"Such as? Like a premonition?" he rose an eyebrow, hoping that he was getting somewhere.

"Uh" she murmured. Her arms shaking slightly as another vision flashed before her. The dreams she had of the demons tormenting her in her sleep just weeks before she knew what they were. The sleepwalking incident in the basement where she saw her father's hideous brunt face.

It was all signs. Signs that she couldn't tell. She had to remind to herself that it was her and her father's secret. "I'm sorry…" she shook her head vigorously, "I don't remember. Please I don't want to talk about it anymore"

"Hey" he reached out, rubbing her back soothingly, "That's okay. Do you want something to eat? I know some nice cafés in town? What you say? I'm sure you're hungry"

She straightened up, taking deep breaths and nodded, "Yes. Please"

He smiled and put the truck in drive, pulling away from the power plant. His decision was made, he wouldn't ask her anymore questions about the fire. It wasn't fair to put her under any unnecessary pressure or stress. If Gemma and Nancy wanted answers from Katherine then they would have to do it themselves. But they were acting like _cowards_ and letting other people do the dirty work for them.

Just like they were using him. He genuinely liked Katherine and didn't want to jeopardise the relationship he was slowly building. This may be the only change he would have to be her friend and he wasn't going to allow anyone to ruin it for him.

As they drove through the town towards the Springwood Mall they were engrossed in a conversation. With Matthew mainly talking about his job as a sports coach at school, while Katherine listened attentively. Intervening every now and then to ask questions. She was pleased to find out that he was doing well for himself, "You were always good at sports in school"

"Yeah" he grinned, "You see I had my life all planned out for me. I wanted to be a professional footballer. But I didn't get the grades to get into the college I wanted to. But I'm hoping that with the group of kids I have on my team at the minute that we'll win the county championship this year. They're good. Well, I think they are"

She gave a small smile, "I'm sure you'll do well"

"Thanks. What about you? How did you get on in school? Even though you were going through your therapy, but did you eventually start to talk in school? Did you make any friends?"

"Um, yeah I did. I had a few friends. They were only female though. But after high school they went to college. But I wasn't interested in studying anymore so with the help of my support worker and social worker I applied for jobs. Then I got my little house. I was doing well for myself until I was brought back here"

"Look, I'm sure Nancy and Dr O'Neill will find a way to stop him. Keep your chin up"

She sighed and turned her gaze towards the window. The Springwood Mall loomed in front of her as the truck drove into the crowded car park. Throes of people hurried about among the grounds of the premises. She clenched her hands shut, her lips quivering slightly as she grew anxious. There was just too many people about.

Matthew noticed her sudden change in mood, "You okay?"

"Um, I'm not used to large crowds of people being around me. I tend to get panic attacks" she looked at the crowd quickly.

"Ok. Look, I'll run in and get some food to take out. What would you like?"

"Anything" she stated curtly, "I'd like some coffee. Make it strong"

"No problem. I'll be back soon"

Nodding she watched as he left the truck and rushed across the parking lot towards the entrance of the Mall. She was surprised and gladdened that he was making her feel at ease, relaxed. It was a side of him that she was liking more and more each day.

Twenty minutes her gaze fell upon Matthew as he walked briskly towards the truck, carrying a plastic bag stacked with food and two large cups of coffee. She give him a quick smile as he climbed back into the truck, "Hi, I got you a chicken salad baguette. I hope that's okay"

"Yeah that's fine. Thank you" she took her coffee and took a quick sip.

Quietly they ate their food for the next several minutes. Reaching into the plastic bag placed between them Matthew pulled out a single red rose and slowly handed it to her. Becoming slightly embarrassed, "Look. I don't want you to take this the wrong way. But I thought I'd get you this. Dr O'Neill said that you like red roses. So…um, this is for you"

She blinked in shock, her mouth popping open in awkwardness as she took it off him, "Um, thank you. Uh, this is the first gift I've got from a…"

"A boy?" he finished.

"Yeah" she blushed, smiling.

"Well, it made you smile" turning towards her he bit his lip, hoping not to upset her with his revelation, "I know this may seem a little forward. But hopefully when this is all over, I'd really like it if you could come back to Springwood. To live. I'm sure Nancy would let you stay until you find a new job and a place to live. You see I don't want our friendship to end"

Her face became pensive as she contemplated his admission. As far as she knew her father couldn't die, that he would continue his campaign of terror in Springwood. But if there was the smallest of possibilities that Nancy and her friends could find a way to stop him then she had to be honest with herself.

Then yes. She would like to move back to Springwood. To carry on with her friendship with him, perhaps make it grow into something stronger. He was totally different to what her father had always told her boys would be like.

Leering, cruel, yearning to have her just for her body. For their own sexual needs. To fuck her. And then discard her.

But Matthew wasn't like that at all. He was kind, gentle. He gave her the space when she needed it. Helped her in situations when she was uncomfortable. When she was around him she would get the butterflies in her stomach. Her heartbeat would increase, not out of fear. It was out of exhilaration. Even when she was a young girl she had the same feeling, but always brushed it aside.

But she could not longer ignore it. She had to be honest with herself. And the truth of the matter was.

She _liked _him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the late update. Just been away on my holidays...etc. This story is rapidly coming to a conclusion. It should be finished within the next 2-4 chapters. I'm hoping to do a sequel though. Well, please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks.

Paula.


	19. She Only Needs Me

**Chapter 19: **She Only Needs Me

Inside Nancy's apartment Nancy and Gemma were embroiled in a serious conversation. Both of the exchanging their views and ideas with vigour. "We have to force her to take the hypnocil. It's as simple as that" Nancy stated, "Each time she falls asleep he'll continue to use her gift until he has enough power. Enough souls to enter anyone's dream he chooses"

Gemma crossed her arms as she paced to and fro in the kitchen, "I'm not going to force her Nancy. It's not ethical"

"I've told you before. The hypncoil isn't going to harm her. You've checked the ingredients and examined them with her other medication. It's safe" she rebuked.

"I know it's safe. But I can't physically force her to take the drugs. She'll only say it's her own decision" she shrugged.

Nancy slammed her fist against the kitchen counter out of frustration, "Then what the fuck can we do? You said that she's now fully under his control. That she is so afraid of what he might do to her physically that she is willingly pulling people into her dreams"

"I thought that maybe Kristen could help her control her power more. But Freddy is getting stronger and more assertive that I'm afraid that we're battling a lost cause here" she stopped abruptly and twisted around to Nancy, "Where is Dr Gordon? I haven't seen him for the last day or so"

"Oh. He left town two days ago. He's away to Cleveland. He said that he has found something out. Something significant. He never mentioned much else. He said he would be back within the week"

"He's found something? What do you think it is?" Gemma asked, perking up slightly.

"I'm not sure. Let's hope it's good news. We sure need it" Nancy grumbled.

She gave a grim smile, casting a quick glance at her watch. The time reading - 6.23pm. "Oh my god. Is that the time? I've better make it back to the motel. Katherine will be wondering where I am!"

"Would you ask Katherine that I'd like to talk with her tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah" Gemma nodded curtly as she approached the hallway, "Will do. I'll see you then"

**x x x**

As she arrived at the door to her motel room Gemma slowly came to a stop and leaned her ear against the door, her eyebrows arching upwards in surprise at the sound of laughter coming from inside. It was joyful, relaxed laughter. Something that she hadn't heard from Katherine in quite a long time. Perhaps several months since her 23rd birthday.

Wrapping her right hand around the handle, she turned it and pushed the door opened. Her eyes settled upon Matthew and Katherine as they lay on separate single beds. Their gaze set on the television as a classic Laurel and Hardy episode played.

Sitting up Katherine swung her legs over the, her grin faltering slightly as Gemma closed the door behind her. "Hi. Everything okay? How did it go with Nancy? Did you tell her about what happened this morning?"

"Yeah I told her. She wants to talk to you tomorrow" she replied then looked towards Matthew as he stood from the bed, "How about you two? Do anything nice?"

Walking around the side of the bed Matthew stood at Katherine's side, smiling. "I took her for a drive about town. Then we went to the mall where I got us something to eat. Then we came back here and watched some television. I think she enjoyed herself" he looked at Katherine, "Well, I hope she did"

He returned his gaze and broke out into a smile, "Yeah I did. Thank you" She was thankful for the time he had spent with her and that he never mentioned that they went to the power plant. If Gemma found out she would hit the roof.

Shrugging his shoulders he smirked, "You don't have to thank me" and took another step towards her. Surprising herself and Gemma, she didn't flinch away as he leaned down to bestow her a small peck on her right cheek. "I hope to see you soon"

She beamed at him and nodded, "Me too. Bye"

Wordlessly Gemma waved him goodbye as he left the room then spun back to Katherine, chuckling in disbelief, "I just can't believe what I saw" she gasped and shook her head.

Katherine gave a small laugh and picked up the rose from the side dresser, twirling it between her fingers.

"He gave you this?" Gemma asked and moved closer to her.

"Yeah" she responded, "It's my first gift you know from a boy"

Tipping her face up to meet hers, Gemma's expression turned serious, "Are you starting to feel more relaxed around him?"

"I am. He's nothing like what my father told me boys would be like"

"You see" Gemma chirped, "I told you. You've got feelings for him? Haven't you?"

As soon as the question left her lips Katherine's bright smiled faded. Confusion and uncertainty spreading over her face, "I'm not sure" But the truth of the matter was yes. She _did_ have feelings for him, but wasn't sure when the time was right to reveal them to anyone.

"Look" Gemma continued, "I won't put any pressure on you. But if you want to talk about your feelings towards him then you know I'm here. I'll always be here"

She smiled softly and laid down on the bed, still holding the rose in her hand.

"I'm just going to have a bath. Then I'm going to check your scars" Gemma noted, advancing towards the bathroom.

Katherine nodded silently her gaze on her rose and as she laid her head against the pillow, then glanced up as the door to the bathroom closed behind Gemma.

She wasn't to know what it would be the last time she would see her alive…

Katherine woke with a start. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness that surrounded her. It soon faded away until she realised she was lying on the road outside her home on Elm Street.

She was stupid, completely fucking stupid. Again she let her guard down and allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

If only Gemma would finish in the bathroom and wake her up. Then she wouldn't have to face her father, face any more horrors of watching him murder more kids.

Grimacing softly she staggered forward, her hands shooting up to rub her forehead. Then slowly it occurred to her, that she had pulled her into the dream. Gemma's presence was within the dream realm. And it was all her fault. "Oh shit. No" she straightened up and ran toward her home. She had to get to Gemma before her father did.

Before he_ took_ her away from her.

It didn't take Gemma long to comprehend that she was in the boiler room. It was exactly like how Katherine had described it to her when she was a teenager. Dark, ominous, full of never-ending passageways. The constant drone of the machines in the distance. Thick steam swirling from the cracked metal pipes that aligned the walls.

It was terrifying.

She was dressed in light white nightdress that stretched to just below her knees. She moved slowly and with prudence down a narrow passageway, her eyes flicking wildly about. Searching for any kind of sudden movement heading towards her. From up ahead a figure stepped out of an adjacent corridor and headed towards her.

Freezing on the spot Gemma gasped as the person was that of a young girl, perhaps thirteen or so. With long brown hair, dark brown eyes. Her face was so familiar. Then it dawned on her. It was Katherine just as she was when she first saw her in the hospital a few days after the fire. Her hair was smeared with blood, her face scattered with small cuts and abrasions. Her garments were tattered and stained with her own blood.

"Please" she pleaded softly, "Wake up. You're my only friend. I don't want him to kill you. I don't w-want to lose y-you…"

Gemma swallowed thickly then opened her mouth to speak, however within a split second the apparition of Katherine vanished into thin air.

Biting her bottom lip she continued onwards. Wondering how in hell she was going to get out of this place. There had to be a way. For what seemed liked forever she walked in circle, down passageway after passageway. Catwalk after catwalk. She was lost.

A gritty maniacal laugh erupted from all around, startling her as she jumped backwards and held her chest tightly.

"What's wrong Doctor? Are we lost?" came the all too familiar snarl from Freddy.

She craned her head upwards, peering through the steam above as a figure loomed on the catwalk above her. There was a sudden screech of metal upon metal then in a flash he was gone. Leaving her alone and even more terrified than before.

After a long and strenuous search Katherine had finally managed to find a doorway into the power plant. It took her long enough. And she knew that with each passing minute that Gemma was coming closer to her death.

Slowing down to a stop at two intersecting corridors she peered down each one, considering which way to go. "Gemma?"

There was a reply. But it wasn't the one she was hoping for.

"Hello Princess"

She shivered and wildly looked about the corridors, "Daddy? Where are y-you?"

"Aw" his menacing voice growled softly, "Why? Do you miss me sweetheart?" he chuckled, "But don't worry. I'll be with you soon. I just need to give your good old doctor a little _dose_ of medicine"

"Please!" she cried out, "Don't hurt her daddy!"

His voice grew louder, becoming angry. "And why not? Give me one good fucking reason"

She sniffled back her tears, "B-because she's my friend…"

There was silence then silently he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his bladed glove around her waist, tapping the blades threateningly against her side. She yelped, her body becoming rigid with fear. His hot vile breath floated over her clammy skin as he snarled with venom in her ear, "You're forgetting something Katherine. You don't have any friends. You never did and you never will. Get it sweetheart? You don't need them. You _don't _need Gemma. That's' why I'm getting _rid_ of her"

Stealthily he dragged the tips of his blades across her stomach, tearing through her shirt and slicing into her skin. Drawing four long lines of blood. Crying out in pain she staggered forward and spun around to find him gone. Whimpering she nursed her wounded stomach then stumbled forward down the passageway. She knew that there was no use in trying to wake herself up as her father would prevent her from using it. The only way to save her was to get to her before him. There was no more time to waste.

Her breathing was heavy, sweat dribbling down her brow as Gemma came to an abrupt stop at the end of the corridor. The heat in the place was unbearable. It was way too hot. She slowly waved her hands in front of her face, attempting to cool herself.

There was a snicker from directly in front and gradually she lifted her gaze to come face to face with Freddy as he stood mere feet from her, casually leaning against the wall. Instinctively she took a few quick steps away. He flashed her a wicked smile and straightened up, "Hello, Doctor"

"Where's Katherine?" she whispered, "What have you done to her?"

He placed his bladed claw on his chest, "_My_ little piggy? She's about. Looking for you" he smirked, "But she won't find you. She's not waking you up"

She gritted her teeth, glaring back at him, "Why won't you let her go? She's not a child anymore!"

A single bloodied blade was waved in her face as he scolded her, "Ah, but that's were you're wrong bitch. She'll always be my little girl. She only needs ME. Not you. Not Nancy. And especially not that little fuck Matthew"

Her eyes widened in surprise. How did he know about Matthew meeting up with Katherine?

Chuckling at her bewildered expression he began go advance towards her, ever so slowly, "Oh, yes. I know about Katherine meeting up with Matthew. She's been thinking of him a little too much over the last few days. And I _don't_ like it. Not one fucking bit. But she'll soon find out he's not worth shit!"

"What do you mean by that Krueger?" she questioned, growing anxious as to what he had planned for Katherine.

He gave a dark smile and quickly closed the gap between them. She spun on her heel and ran, slamming face first into a large steel wall. She was sure that it wasn't there before. A shriek left her lips as his rough scarred hand tugged her head backwards, spinning her back to face him. Clenching her teeth she kneed him hard in the groin area, causing him to loosen his grip albeit momentarily. Then suddenly he slammed her brutally into the wall. Sobbing in pain she slumped against it, then screamed as he slashed at her chest.

He cackled, his voice reverberating throughout the boiler room and slowly he grasped her chin between his burnt forefinger and thumb, "You want to know a secret Gemma?" and jerked her face towards his. She whimpered as he dug the tips of his blades into her wound, easing them in slowly, "Katherine knows _everything_. She knows about how I got my powers" he laughed, "But you see, she promised me that she wouldn't tell. And believe me she's _very_ good at keeping promises"

Her eyes fluttered violently as she processed this information. "W-what…?"

"Listen" he hissed and lowered his charred lips to her ear, revealing all. The vivid dreams he had of the dream demons when he was alive. How Katherine was having the same nightmares of them. Her little dream walking incident and the night at the fire. The dream demons coming to possess his spirit, to give him his dream powers. Ever so slowly, he backed his lips away from her lips and gave her a fiendish grin, "So, now you know. But it's too…" he thrust his blades deep into her chest, "_late_"

Her crimson red blood spluttered out of her mouth as she screamed, her body losing it's strength.

A figure rushed around the corner and came to an immediate stop several feet from them. Looking up from Gemma's dead body Freddy chuckled darkly at the sight of Katherine's crying face. With a sickening squelch he withdrew his blades from Gemma's body, proceeding to wipe the blood off on his trousers. He licked his lips and discarded her body to the floor, looking up towards his daughter.

"You're too late Katherine"


	20. The Edge of Insanity

**Chapter 20: **The Edge of Insanity

She couldn't believe it. It just _wasn't_ true. Gemma couldn't be dead. It was just wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Damn it. And it was all her fault. Katherine's gaze was firmly set on the motionless body of her friend Gemma, laying sprawled face down on the ground. Blood seeping from her fatal wounds on her chest.

Freddy gave a cruel harsh laugh at the look of utter despondency on his daughter's face. It delighted him to the core. "Aw, Katherine" he mocked, "Don't be sad sweetheart. You should be glad that the bitch is dead. Remember, you'll only need me"

Taking a sharp breath she grounded her teeth together in rage, lifting his gaze up to meet his. For a mere second there was a flash of anger in her eyes that he immediately noticed. It wasn't something that he was used to seeing in her and he didn't like it. Not at all. "Don't you dare give me that _look_. Now c'mere!"

Standing her ground she slowly began to focus her energy on waking herself up. Freddy narrowed his eyes with rage, becoming incensed at her non-compliance. "Don't make me repeat myself Katherine" he flexed his blades.

Avoiding his piercing glare she remained still, unwavering. She heard him curse and looked up, just in time to see him advance towards her. Stepping back she tried to turn but he caught a fistful of her hair, jerking her head back with fierce velocity that she thought her neck would break. Flicking his blades out wide he leered at her then brought them down with swift speed towards her already wounded stomach.

A thunderous scream came from her throat as she tumbled out of bed. Gasping and wincing with pain from her wounds, she slowly crawled forward on her hands and knees towards the bathroom door.

Reaching up with her trembling hands she grabbed hold of the door handle and pulled herself to her feet and quickly pushed the door open. The bathroom was empty. A few pieces of Gemma's clothes were scattered on the ground. Nervously she inched towards the bath as water overflowed over the rim. Her legs shook violently as she approached the side of the bath. Then slowly her mouth popped open in horror at the sight before her.

The bath water was now red with Gemma's blood, with the woman's lifeless body beneath the water. Gemma's inert eyes stared up at her through the murky water, boring into her own.

Katherine screamed, her hands jolting up to cover her stricken face as she backed away from the bath and spun away. She took slow deep breaths and began to compose herself. There was no way she could leave Gemma like that, submerged beneath the dirty bloodied water.

Swallowing thickly she gingerly walked towards the bath and plunged both her hands into the water, snaking them around Gemma's back and with a mighty effort she pulled her corpse out of the bath.

Yanking two bath towels Katherine wrapped them around her friend's body, but allowing her face to still be seen. Kneeling at Gemma's side, she then gently stroked her pale face and whispered, "Wake up. Please. Don't leave me Gemma. I _need _you. I don't care what he says…he's wrong. I do need you Gemma. P-please wake up"

There was a ferocious bang from the motel door followed by a concerned male voice. The motel manager. Scrambling to her feet Katherine staggered into the room, gulping with apprehension as she heard the jingle of door keys. Scurrying towards one of the single beds she used her remaining strength to pulled the bed towards the door, preventing the manager to fully open the door.

There was no way they were taking her friend from her. Running towards the last bed she dragged it towards the bathroom doorway and somehow managed to pull the bed onto it's side, barricading herself and Gemma's corpse in the bathroom.

Again there was another loud thump against the motel door then it was followed by two new male voices. One of the voices was of someone that she vaguely remembered from years before. There was a harsh curse then a short series of sharp bangs, followed by a crash. They had managed to break into the room.

Sobbing hysterically Katherine grabbed a small razor from the bathroom counter and slumped onto the ground, pulling Gemma's body onto her lap, "I'm sorry…" and then kissed her forehead lightly.

Her eyes glanced up quickly towards the doorway. The sound of hushed male voices came from behind the bed and quickly the bed was pulled back onto it's side, revealing two uniformed police officers. She instantly knew one of the men.

Lt Garcia.

He too recognised her and took a few steps forward and knelt on the bed.

Her grip tightened on the razor and slowly she raised it up towards her right arm and warned, "Don't come any nearer. Or I'll start cutting. I mean it!"

He gulped and nodded, backing away carefully. "Okay Katherine. Just keep calm" he turned towards his fellow colleague and whispered, "Get Sheriff Thompson over her now. Tell him it's to do with Katherine Krueger"

"Krueger?" the officer looked at Katherine with astonishment, "Is that Freddy's…?"

"Yes" Garcia snapped, "Now a word to anyone. Just get the Sheriff here now!"

It didn't take long for Donald Thompson to arrive at the motel. He had contacted his Garcia on route to discuss the precarious situation and to inform him that Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital had been contacted. It appeaerd that Katherine was going to be escorted to the hospital for an psychiatric evaluation. She had overheard the conversation, but remained tight lipped. Her fragile mind was too busy trying to accept that her friend was dead. Slain by the hands of her father.

Sheriff Thompson strode into the motel room, surveying the room with scrutiny, as his daughter hurried in behind him.

They peered into the bathroom. Each of their faces turning pale with horror at the sight of Gemma's dead body being cradled by Katherine. Her face was red and puffy from crying, as she rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you into my dream…please wake up!"

"Miss Thompson" Garcia spoke quietly, "Would you help out please? She won't let us in. Each time we've tried to she's threatened to harm herself if we tried to take her friend away. We need to get her out of there"

Nancy stared straight ahead, dumbfounded then slowly gave a nod and advanced towards the doorway, "Katherine" she said softly, "It's me. It's Nancy"

Tearing her gaze away from Gemma's face Katherine gaze wearily at the woman. Her voice was soft carrying an eerie edge to it as she murmured, "He did it Nancy. He took her away from me!"

Manoeuvring herself carefully onto the bed she took a quick glance at the razor gripped in Katherine's hand, "Katherine. You have to let her go…she's dead"

Shaking her head frantically she sobbed and replied, "He murdered her. I brought her into my dream! I _gave_ her to him. But I never meant it, you have to believe me!" she raised her hand and pointed a trembling finger at Donald, "He wants to lock me away!"

Nancy's eyebrows furrowed together in puzzlement as she glanced briefly over her shoulder at her father, "Lock you away? What do you mean by that?"

She blinked once, looking towards Gemma's pale face once more then back to Nancy, "Your father is having me admitted to Westin Hills" her voice grew louder as she shouted towards him, "But I'm not crazy! I told you and Marge before that my daddy would come back. But you didn't believe me! My father killed Gemma! God damn it!"

Clenching her fists together Nancy turned around to glare at her father. Disgusted and ashamed the he would stoop so low to have Katherine locked up. He had no right. "I can't believe this. You can't lock her away. You don't have the authority!"

"I'm sorry Nancy. But I do. She's under my jurisdiction. Believe me I'm only doing it for her own safety and for her health. She's not well. She needs proper psychiatric help. It's the best place for her" he retorted firmly.

"She's not insane Dad! Why won't you believe her?" Nancy persisted, her face red with rage, "Why won't you believe _me_? Your own daughter! Freddy isn't dead!"

Donald blatantly ignored her and averted his gaze towards Katherine as she began to rock on the ground, kissing Gemma's forehead every few seconds her words incoherent as she spoke softly to her dead friend. He crossed his arms, "The decision has been made Nancy. Dr Sims has organised an escort for Katherine to the hospital. They're on their way" he looked over his shoulder at her, "We need her out of the bathroom. Now"

Giving him a cold look she pointed a finger in his face, "You're making a big fucking mistake dad"

Giving a roll of his eyes he spun away, leaving her frustrated as she crawled across the bed and into the bathroom, "Katherine honey" she whispered, "Please let Gemma go" As she stepped closer to her she noticed deep red stains on Katherine's shirt, across her stomach area. "Let her go. I need to check if he's hurt you"

Katherine's head snapped up as she rebuked, "Of course he's hurt me! He took away my friend. He k-killed her…"

Nancy flinched at the sudden harshness of Katherine's voice and gently knelt at her side, eyeing the razor with apprehension then her bloodied clothes, "Please Katherine. Let go of the razor" she inched forward slightly, "Let her go Katherine"

Shivering Katherine lowered her lips once more towards Gemma's cold face, kissing gently then closed her eyes shut, "Bye Gemma" Dropping the razor she laid her body on the cold tiles and pulled the blood soaked towel over her face.

"C'mon" Nancy ushered, "I need to check you. You're injured"

Linking her arm with Nancy's she was led out of the bathroom, allowing Thompson and his officers to gain entry to the room. "I want this motel cornered off from the public until I find out what exactly happened here"

"Yes sir"

Nancy gave her father an icy stare as she sat on the second single bed with Katherine. Looking up from the ground, Katherine gulped worryingly, beginning to plead with him, "Please Mr Thompson. Don't let them lock me up"

He folded his arms, his face stern as he cast a glance out into the car park as an ambulance pulled up, "They're here Miss Krueger. I advise you to co-operate or they may have to sedate you"

Katherine winced, jerking sharply as a soft wet cotton was applied to her wounds beneath her shirt. Nancy gave her an apologetic look and continued to wipe and clean away at the blood, "I think this may need some stitches"

"Nancy" came a hushed reply, "They're going to put me to sleep. I know they will. I can't go back to sleep, he's going to hurt me again. I know he is. Please help me"

Her fingers entangled with Katherine's and squeezed tightly, "Don't worry. I'll be up within the next half hour"

Katherine meekly smiled and looked over her shoulder as an unfamiliar woman in her mid 50s entered the room, her gaze quickly falling upon her. "Miss Katherine Krueger. My name is Dr Elizabeth Sims. I'm one of the senior doctors at Westin Hills. Would you please follow me?"

Standing to her feet Katherine threw a frightful glance at Nancy as she walked out of the room, following Dr Sims towards the ambulance. Both women knew the situation was getting more harrowing and that it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

**x x x**

Westin Hills loomed in the heavy night rain. Thunder rumbled in the dark skies above, flashes of bright yellow lightening sparked across the sky. On the second floor of the adult psychiatric ward Katherine waited wearily in one of the therapy rooms, her wounds having been attended to and her clothing changed into a standard pair of patient night clothes. White linen slacks and night shirt.

She sat on one of the chairs beside the window, her blank gaze peering through the window out into the dark night. Both her knees were tucked beneath her arms on the seat, her chin sitting on one of her knees.

Her mood was just like the weather, dreary, forlorn.

A small part of her wanted it to end, for her life to be over. But another part was egging at her to continue on, to _not_ give up. She still had Matthew. She had Nancy.

Quietly the door to the room creaked open and in stepped Dr Sims, holding a clipboard and a parker pen. She smiled brightly at the withdrawn woman and pulled up a chair. She pursed her lips together, as she pondered on how to start the session. "Miss Krueger. First of all, I'd like to say how sorry I am for your loss. I understand that Dr O'Neill was your therapist since you were thirteen and was transferred to Zanesville. Is that correct?"

Katherine lolled her head to the left slightly, sniffling back the tears as she remained tight lipped. She didn't want to talk to her. To this strange woman. She wasn't her therapist.

She _wanted_ Gemma. Not this woman.

"Katherine. Please" Dr Sims continued, "You have to talk about it. You have to let me know what happened. How Dr O'Neill died…"

She whipped her head up, sneering softly, "He _killed_ her"

The doctor raised an eyebrow and flipped a page over, getting ready to make some notes, "He? And who would he be?"

"My father…"

Dr Sims scribbled down a few notes then looked up towards her, "Your father? Fred Krueger murdered her?"

She nodded vehemently, "Yes!"

"So" Sims began hesitantly, "you believe that he's still alive?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes and shook her head in discord, "I _don't_ believe. I _know_ my father is alive"

"And why is that Miss Krueger?"

Katherine gulped and turned her gaze away from the doctor, as she felt a presence standing to her left. Her breathing hitched in her throat as the presence was none other than her father, leering at her with aversion.

Her body moved quickly as she stumbled off the chair, whimpering and shaking as she backed away from him on the ground, "Please…don't'…"

Dr Sims stood from her chair, face etched with worry as Katherine crawled backwards on the ground. Her gaze fixed straight ahead, her eyes wide with terror. It appeared that she was hallucinating. But who was she seeing? Dr Sims had seen several past patients having episodes of hallucinations and believed that this was no different. But she couldn't help shake the feeling that there was someone else in the room with them. She shook her head, discrediting that thought. It was nothing.

Crying softly Katherine stared up at her father with dread as he slowly advanced toward her. Beckoning her with his bloodied talons, "C'mere my little piggy"

She shook her head and sobbed once more, "Please daddy! Don't!"

At the sound of Katherine muttering the words Dr Sims gasped in shock. Her condition was even worse than she had previously thought. Taking a few steps towards the woman, she called out, "Katherine. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. Whatever you're seeing. It isn't real!"

Katherine glanced towards Dr Sims's voice and screamed, seeing a bloodied mutilated apparition of the woman. Thick lacerations were scattered on her skin, her eyes gouged out of their sockets and a deep gaping hole in her chest revealing that her heart was missing.

Jolting back at the sudden outburst Dr Sims ran towards the door and flung it open, calling out to one of the orderlies, "Get Dr Thompson here! Now! She's in her office!"

Staring at her father with teary eyes Katherine let out another shriek as he lunged for her, pushing her down flat on her back as she thrashed against him. Her legs and arms kicking and hitting out. But it was useless. There was nothing to hit, but in her disturbed mind she could still see him. Hear his taunting voice calling her names, leering at her. Laughing at her. Slashing at her with his claw.

Two set of footsteps hurried down the hallway and in ran Nancy and a male orderly, both of them horrified and shocked at the sight of Katherine shrieking and lashing out at as she lay sprawled on the ground.

"Katherine!" Nancy shouted and dashed to her side, grabbing a firm hold of her frenzied arms, "Listen to me! It's Nancy! Whatever it is you're seeing it's not real. You're not asleep!"

Her words broke through Katherine's delirium, bringing her back to reality as she wildly looked about the room. Searching for any sign of her father. But he was gone. Looking momentarily at Dr Sims, she gasped in disbelief. She was unharmed. Not a single mark on her.

She was losing her mind.

He was making her go crazy.

Driving her to the edge of insanity.


	21. Last Piece of Dignity

**Chapter 21**: Last Piece of Dignity

Due to Katherine's disturbing hallucination the rest of her therapy session with Dr Sims was cancelled and she was escorted to her room. It was situated at the far end of the ward. It was quiet and there were not that many adult patients in that ward. The majority of admissions to the hospital were teenagers suffering from sleeping disorders.

Her room was medium in size, with a single bed at the wall to the left. A small oak dresser was beside the bed with a large wardrobe in the corner of the room. Beside the window as a small table and two small chairs. The window overlooked the courtyard and covered by a thick metal grating.

Sitting on the edge of her bed Katherine was attended to by Nancy and a female orderly. Their attention was cleaning and moisturising her wounds and applying her bandages to her body. It didn't take long and throughout the process Katherine remained quiet, not muttering a word. Her mind was still trying to grasp the fact he was able to get to her in the sleeping world. Had he grown strong enough to make her have day dreams of him or was she _really_ going crazy?

"'Kristen brought me some of your clothes. I've some pyjamas here" Nancy muttered softly, setting a pair of cream cotton pyjamas at the woman's side.

Katherine glanced briefly at the female orderly as she left the room. At last she could finally talk to Nancy in private. "Thanks"

Nancy rested beside her on the bed, watching as he changed into the night clothes. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged and crawled onto the bed, snuggling beneath the covers, "I don't know…I'm just confused. I mean, how did that happen? I saw him, I saw my father! But I don't know how. How can I see him if I'm awake? I honestly thought he was going to hurt me!"

Nancy nodded slowly, "I understand. I think that maybe you had a day dream. You see he has a strong link to you. To your mind. It's probably because you're his daughter. And because you're so terrified of him that you thought it was so real"

She agreed and sighed depressingly, "Dr Sims thinks I'm crazy…"

Shifting closer towards Katherine, Nancy cleared her throat. She knew that her piece of news she was about to disclose to Katherine wouldn't fare well, "Dr Sims won't let me take you on as my patient"

"What?" she cried, her head jerking up quickly, "Why?"

"They won't give me a reason. Dr Carver and Dr Sims had a talk when you were brought into the hospital. You see Dr Caver is our manager. Whatever he says goes" she grumbled, "I believe that they're keeping you here until they contact the medical authorities in Zanesville. They're going to send you back"

"No, they can't!" she panicked, voice rising slightly, "He's not going to let me go. Not that he's got me back home"

Nancy knew she was right. If Freddy found out that there was the smallest of possibilities that Katherine was going to be taken away from him, he would no doubt do something drastic to keep her in Springwood. "Matthew knows about Gemma. I phoned him after I got here. He's coming up to visit you tomorrow afternoon. He sends his condolences. He's very sorry for what happened"

She sighed and slumped back against her pillow, "It's not his fault. It's mine. I gave her to him"

"No" Nancy disagreed and grasped her shoulders tightly, "Don't you dare think that. It's not good for your frame of mind!"

Her eyes welled up with tears as she stared at Nancy, sniffling sadly, "He's taken away everything from me. My mother, my friends when I was a kid. And now Gemma. He said that all I need is him. At first I was so _angry_ with him. That he killed Gemma" her voice quivered slightly, "H-he knew I was angry. But now I'm thinking that maybe he's right…he IS all I have left now"

It was clear to Nancy that Katherine was nearing the end of her tether, that by accepting her father's statement that he was all she needed it was as though she was slowly, but surely giving up.

Giving into him.

"Listen to me" she began quietly, "I know we haven't seen eye to eye. But I consider you as a friend. I want you to know that I'm here for you and so is Matthew"

Katherine's cold eyes softened slightly at the mention of Matthew's name. This was not unnoticed by Nancy who gave her shoulders a small squeeze, "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah" she replied, covering her mouth as she began to yawn, "Please"

Nancy nodded once and stood, exiting the room swiftly. The vending machine was at the far end of the floor, near the cafeteria area. That part of the hospital was dark, with very few hospital personnel about. The majority of the staff had left for home about 9pm nearly three hours ago. She had always hated night time in the hospital. The eeriness that emanated from the darkened corridors in the middle of the night, the creaks and groans of doorways. It freaked her out.

"Nancy girl, keep your mind focused" she mumbled and turned into the next corridor, glad to see the vending machine several feet down from her right. She stopped in front of it and slotted in several quarters, punching in a few buttons and then waited for the two coffees. Taking one of them in each hand she headed back towards the patients ward.

As she approached the entrance to the ward she was halted by one of the male orderlies. A tall gruff looking man by the name of Tom. "Hi Tom. I'm just giving this to Katherine. The new patient. I won't be long"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Dr Thompson. But I can't let you see her again until the morning. Dr Sims has ordered me to keep an eye on this ward tonight"

She groaned and nodded reluctantly, "Ugh, okay. Look would you at least give her this coffee? She's in room F at the end of the hallway. Please?"

He rolled his eyes and grunted in reply, "Ok. I'll give it to her" he took the plastic cup out of her hand and turned to walk down towards her room. Slowing down he took a quick glance over his shoulder noticing that Nancy was no longer there and then stepped through the doorway. He sighed and walked over to the bed and sat the hot cup of coffee on the side dresser, as Katherine lay sprawled on her bed.

Fast asleep…

**x x x**

It didn't take her long to finish her coffee and she knew that it wouldn't be the last that night. Scrunching it up in her hand she discarded it into a nearby bin and continued on her way down to her office on the second floor. As she approached the doorway a voice called from behind her, "Dr Thompson. I'd like a word please"

Turning around to face her Nancy smiled as brightly as she could, "Of course Dr Sims. What about?"

"I had a discussion with your father. And well, we both have grave concerns about Miss Krueger's frame of mind. Her mental stability"

"I understand that you assume that she is suffering from a psychological condition such as schizophrenia, but I assure you…" Nancy began.

However, she was rudely interrupted, "Miss Krueger's behaviour in our short therapy sessions shows me evidence of her psychosis. Your father and I believe that due to her abusive past at the hands of her father that she has deep unresolved anger issues. And is expressing them through violence. We are afraid that she might have something to do with Dr O'Neill's death"

Nancy gasped and shook her head, reeling in disgust at such a brash statement, "What? Wait one minute. Katherine is innocent in all of this. There is no evidence to say that she murdered Gemma!"

"Many victims of child abuse in their later adult life will develop violent tendencies. Built up anger and they express it through frenzied acts of violence. I believed that Katherine may have snapped and attack her friend…" Dr Sims continued, her gaze stern as she stared at Nancy, "I understand that you've built a rapport with Miss Krueger. But this is our stance on the situation"

Nancy clenched her fists tightly, "But…what are you considering on doing with her?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I would need to check if Miss Krueger is taking her prescribed medication at the appropriate times. I believed that we should contact the hospital in Zanesville as soon as possible in relation to transfering her there. The sooner we organise a good therapy course for her the better"

Swallowing thickly Nancy gave the older doctor a pleading look, "Please Dr Sims. Just promise me that you'll listen to her. That you won't judge her. She's alone, afraid. She needs our support"

The woman sighed and looked away quickly, "Okay Dr Thompson. I'll listen to her" giving a quick glance at the younger woman she mumbled a goodnight then proceeded to walk down the corridor, out of sight.

Nancy grunted and cursed softly, "Fuck!" she couldn't believe them. How dare they put the blame on Katherine for Gemma's death? Where did they get the assumption that she was suffering from schizophrenia? Okay, she was suffering from hallucinations, but they were happening because of her strong mental link to her father. He was drifting into her day dreams. Tearing down her psychologically.

It had put her in a right fool mood. All she wanted was for one little piece of good news. Jus something to brighten up her mood.

Groaning in frustration she spun around to the door to her office and gloomily entered the room. Her bright blue eyes swooped towards the window where Dr Gordon stood, a small smile appearing on his lips at her shocked expression, "Hi Nancy"

"Neil!" she squeal, her voice shrill with excitement as she rushed into his arms, giving him a warm hug. "When did you get back?"

"About half an hour ago" he replied tiredly.

"So, how was your trip? Did you find anything useful?" she nodded towards the seat across from her as she sat down.

He gave her a slow nod and sat his briefcase on the desk, popping it open. "I did. I went to several seminars on the university campus. They were on dreams, nightmares and various sleep patterns" he rummaged through several files and papers, taking out a notebook detailing a person's name and address, "I met with one of the organisers of the seminars. We had a very long talk about his theories on dreams and nightmares. He has a great interest in dream mythology. I asked him would he be interested in coming to Springwood to give some insight into our…problem here. I just said that we had several patients suffering from narcolepsy and insomnia. He's hopefully going to be coming to Springwood within the next week or two. Well, permitting that he has enough time in his schedule"

"That's great news" she chirped, however a frown quickly spread across her countenance, "There's a problem though. Katherine may not be here when he arrives"

He shot her a bewildered look, "What?"

She gave a grim nod and slumped back in her chair, "It's a long story. A lot has happened since you've been away"

It seemed like another coffee was needed.

Half an hour had passed since Katherine had drifted off into her deep slumber. Since then she had been raggedly walking through the power plant, trying effortlessly and in vain to use her gift to wake herself up.

But it seemed her father had other ideas. Ideas that made her heart beat that little faster, made her adrenaline rush through her body with more intensity. She was petrified. It was far _too_ soon for him to face her. In her heart and mind she knew that her father was still livid at her for giving him that look of annoyance and rage. He had never seen her show that type of emotion to him. But she knew it was just a sudden reaction to Gemma's death. Anyone in her situation would have felt the same way. However, it was a very foolish thing to do and she knew that she would be punished.

Her pace decelerated as she approached the boiler room area . Her father stood in front of one of the old rusty furnaces. Bright orange and red flames flickered wildly within, the stench of smoke strong and the room was very hot and sweaty.

His gaze was directly set on the flames, his eyes not even darting towards his daughter as she slowly entered the room. Gradually a heinous smirk grew on his face and he turned to face her, "Over here. Now"

Hastily she complied and hurried over to him, standing two feet from him. She kept her gaze down to his utter disgust and rage. "Look at me"

Her dark brown eyes flicked up to his face for a few seconds then shot back down towards the ground, her body shaking violently. Narrowing his eyes, his left hand reached up to clutch her chin between his thumb and forefinger and jerked her face up to meet his penetrating gaze. "You're beginning to disappoint me Katherine. That little look you gave me earlier, I didn't like it" his bladed claw rose up, the tips of his blades trailing down her left cheek threateningly, "maybe I should tear the skin off of your face? Huh? Would you like that?"

She squealed in protest as he cut deftly into her flesh, creating a flow of blood to pour from the wound, "I'm sorry sir! I'm sorry!"

He chuckled darkly and roughly shoved her away. She stumbled back then regained her balance, sobbing softly and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Leering cruelly at her Freddy began to circle her, his bladed claw scratching and clawing at her night clothes. His voice dropped to a low growl as he whispered to her, "I know that you've been spending sometime with Matthew. He's been on your" he pointed at her forehead with a single blade, "mind a little _too _much these last few days"

She bit her bottom lip and raised her nervous gaze up to his face, pondering whether to reply but he simply continued admonishing her. "Now you listen to me sweetheart. You are not to go anywhere near that little shit. He only wants to_ fuck_ you" he leaned in close, "I'm the only one who is allowed to touch you. You understand?"

Her mouth slowly popped open, a sudden surge of courage washing over her body as she began to reply, "But…I _like_ him"

For a split second his blue eyes turned a bright red, uncontrollable rage erupting through his body at the last revelation. How fucking dare she have feelings for that little fuck? She wasn't allowed to have feelings for anyone. No one except for him. He withdrew his gloved hand back, his lips puling back in a sneer, "Why, you little whore!"

The back of his glove struck _hard_ against her face, emitting a loud shriek from her as she crumpled to the ground. Crying and shivering out of fear at what he would do to her. It was a spur of the moment thing to come out and declare her feelings. It was very foolish of her. She knew the consequences would be very harsh indeed.

Whimpering she turned onto her stomach and weakly tried to crawl out of his reach. He scowled at her and snatched her right ankle tugging her back towards him, "C'mere you little bitch!"

She screamed and shook her head as he flung her onto her back and quickly straddled her waist, crushing his whole body weight onto her frail physique. Again he viciously slapped her across her face with the back of his glove, the metal plating at the back causing a nasty gash on her right cheek.

Glaring with venom he leaned down and pressed his vile lips against her fresh wound, then bit down hard. His jagged teeth breaking through the flesh. She shrieked and thrashed against his chest. Withdrawing his lips from her cheek he slowly slithered his left hand up to her neck, wrapping around it tightly.

Then began to squeeze.

Her breath became ragged, short. Effortlessly she tried to pry his hand away from her throat. He chortled at her feeble attempts and applied more pressure to her throat. The time had come for her to be with him. She was becoming way too close to Matthew and now she was starting to rebuild her trust in Nancy. That wasn't good at all.

She had to be taken away from them.

And now was the time.

Lifting his claw he prepared himself to strike out. To seal her death. But distorted voices halted him. The voices only being heard by him. In his mind.

It was the dream demons.

_No. Freddy, that is not the way_.

His head cracked to the left then to the right, frustrated at their interruption. "Then what is the fucking way? She's meant to be with _me_. I'm _not _going to lose her to them. She's mine"

_Remember. You made the sacrifice when you were alive. She needs to too._

He frowned, "What?"

_She has to __**want**__ to die. You have to finally break her last piece of spirit. Her last piece of self esteem. Make her feel like her life __**isn't' **__worth living anymore_.

Soon his frown turned into a broad smirk, full of malice and quickly he withdrew his hand from her throat. She inhaled several gulps of air, her sight hazy as she stared up at him. A perplexing look upon her face as to why he stopped strangling her and what was he talking to the dream demons about?

Her chest heaved up and down frantically, the tips of his claw stroking at her cheek. He knew very well there was a way of destroying her last piece of dignity. It was something that he was more than happy to do to her and he knew of the _perfect _way to do it…

* * *

**A/N**: I have to say I'm rather excited and anxious about the next chapter. Just a little warning. It's going to be very violent and very distressing for Katherine. So, readers beware. There is two chapters left after this one. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all your reviews so far!

Paula.


	22. Broken Heart

**A/n:** Okay, I'm rather nervous about posting this chapter. Just want to give you warning. This chapter contains mature adult material.

* * *

**Chapter 22**: Broken Heart

Katherine jolted up straight in her bed, spluttering and coughing wildly. Gingerly she lifted her right hand up to touch her sore neck, sniffling as she felt a trickle of warm blood dribbling down her skin.

She pushed herself away from the bed and staggered over towards the small table at the window and snatched a bottle of water and a small hand towel. Opening the bottle she damped the corner of the towel and patted her wound, wincing softly at the sharp sting of pain.

Tears streamed down her wounded face. Her mind was full of anxiety, worry. She was curious as to what her father was up to. She had seen the rage in his eyes, she knew there and then that he wanted to kill her and he would have done if the Dream Demons hadn't had stopped him. What were they talking about?

He had something planned for her, it was a gut feeling she had. The only thing she could do was be on her guard, keep as active as she possibly could. Keep busy. Try anything to keep herself awake. Then she would be safe from him.

Casting her gaze back towards her side dresser she noticed a small plastic cup and edged over to it, seeing that it was filled with coffee. Taking it in her hand she took a small sip. It was lukewarm. Not exactly the temperature she liked, but nonetheless it was much needed caffeine that would keep her energy up.

Nancy must have asked one of the orderlies to leave it in her room. If only Nancy herself had left it in the room then she would have wakened her up and she wouldn't have to face the wrath of her father. As for telling him what she genuinely felt towards Mathew. Well, that was a big fucking mistake. However, she knew deep in her heart that Matthew didn't want her for her body, for sex. He had told her himself and she believed him. Trusted him.

And that was all that mattered to her…

Across town Matthew tossed and turned in his bed. Sweat dripped off his brow. It was so warm. So hot and stuffy. He couldn't sleep at all. It was just too difficult to get to sleep. He cursed to himself, groaning and kicked the covers off his bed.

Groggily he rubbed his eyes, glancing quickly about the dark room. Placing his feet on the ground he stood, his brow frowning in puzzlement at the feel of hard steel beneath his feet. Where the hell was he? He sniffed the air, smelling smoke from somewhere in the distance. There was metallic groans from the corridor to his right. The air was stale and damp. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was in power plant, that he was asleep. Dreaming.

His suspicions were confirmed as a low screech came from the corridor, followed abruptly by a dark gritty laugh. He scowled silently and began to march onwards, his head whipping from side to side. His mind on full alert.

"Krueger. Where are you?" he shouted into the darkness.

There was a creepy snigger then a low growl, "Matthew…it's been ages since I've seen you. The last time you were chasing after my daughter in the park. I told you to keep away from her. But you didn't seem to_ listen_ to me…"

Matthew clenched his fists and snarled back, "You can't stop me from seeing her!"

"But you see I can. I've told her to stop meeting up with you. That you're no good for her. No ONE will ever be good enough for her. She doesn't need you"

"You can't keep on controlling her. Sooner or later she'll stand up to you!"

Freddy laughed, his thunderous laughter rumbling throughout the power plant. "Oh, I don't think so. She's got no backbone. She's weak. She'll never fight back. _Never_"

"You underestimate her Freddy"

He chuckled, his voice thick with venom as he leered again, "Have you ever wanted to kiss her Matthew? Touch her? I'm sure you do…"

"No!" he rebuked, his eyes gleaming with anger, "She knows that I don't want that from her"

"You're lying" Freddy snapped, "You're a man. Men have cravings. Needs. Sexual needs. You want to fuck her" his voice grew low in pitch, "I know I do…"

"You're a sick fuck!" Matthew bellowed, "I won't let you do that to her!"

"Oh, will you now? We'll see about that boy"

A shrill shriek erupted from behind Matthew and he turned around just in the nick of time as Freddy appeared, driving his bladed claw towards his chest.

Laying sprawled on his bed, Matthew thrashed and struggled in his sleep. His low groans and grunts echoing in his small bedroom. His voice was strained, low as he continued to tussle violently in his sleep, "No…"

He gave out a sharp yell and tumbled out of bed, his breathing shallow and low as he shook his head. Feeling fuzzy and beginning to feel the beginnings of a headache he climbed to his feet and cracked his neck, a strange smirk creeping onto his face as he began to get dressed…

**x x x**

The morning sun shone brightly upon Westin Hills. It was just past 7am and Katherine was sitting silently at her bedroom window, gazing numbly out into the courtyard. Watching as hospital staff ventured into the building, ready to begin another day's hard graft. Her night clothes had been discarded into the bin, having been cut and snipped at by her father. She had cleaned up her wound on her cheek as best as she could. The bite mark was clearly visible beneath a nasty black and blue bruise. Around her neck was a small silver scarf, an attempt on her behalf to cover the red marks on her throat.

Her head moved slightly to rest against window, a sullen sigh escaping her lips as she patiently waited for breakfast time to approach.

She perked up as two set of footsteps headed down the corridor, coming closer to her room. Turning around in her seat she was startled to see Nancy walking into her room along with Neil. "Dr Gordon?"

He gave her a small smile, "Hi Katherine"

Smiling warmly Nancy walked over to Katherine, holding out a hot coffee for her. Grinning she took the beverage and tentatively took a sip, "Thanks"

Nancy glanced wearily at Neil, both of them detecting the wound on the woman's face. "You fell asleep didn't you?" the younger woman asked, pulling a chair up beside her.

"Yes" she replied, her voice wavering, "I tried to stay awake. I really tried…"

"It's okay. Look, I've filled Neil in on what's been happening since he's been away. What happened in the dream? Did your father do anything else to you?"

She sniffled and slowly reached up to tug the scarf away from her throat, revealing small bruises around her neck. The colour drained from Nancy's face as she studied Katherine's wounds, "My god…what did he do to you?"

"He was strangling me" she wept, "I thought he was going to kill me. Like the way he murdered my mother"

"Why?" Neil questioned.

Gulping Katherine felt hesitant of replying. She didn't want to let Nancy or anyone for that matter know her true feelings towards Mathew. She had no reason to let anyone know. It was her own private business. "He was angry at me. He said he was disappointed in me. For being angry at him"

"Shit" Nancy grumbled, "Do you think that he'll kill you the next time you fall asleep?"

"I'm not sure" she muttered, her face holding a forlorn look.

"Neil's got some news" Nancy glanced at him, signalling for him to speak.

"I've been in Cleveland for the last few days and I was attending seminars and meetings on dreams, nightmares. I've talked to a professor who was taking the seminars and well hopefully he'll be coming to Springwood within the next two weeks. He's interested in mythology and I'm hoping after we've explained our situation that he'll help us out. I'd like for you to talk to him"

Chewing pensively on her bottom lip she averted her gaze away from his. If this professor was interested in dreams as Neil had said, could he possibly know about the dream demons? Would Nancy and her friends finally find out that she has been lying to them all? That she's known all about her father's powers all along? "Um, what if I'm not here. If I've been moved back to Zanesville?"

"Sure" Nancy sighed, "We'll think about that when the time comes. At the minute you're still here. I'm sure Neil could phone him and maybe persuade him to come earlier?" she looked over to him.

"Yeah. I'll phone him and ask" he smiled.

Katherine clutched her stomach as it rumbled, "Is the canteen open yet? I'm really hungry"

"Yes, it's open. But usually patients aren't allowed in until half 8. But you're with us so that should be okay"

As they ventured out of the room, Katherine swiftly readjusted the scarf around her neck covering her wounds once more. She kept close to Nancy as the advanced down the corridor that was slowly swarming with doctors, nurses and patients. She noticed that the adult patients in the ward were very few, perhaps six or seven. The majority of them were men, their ages ranging between early thirties to late fifties. They were edgy, mumbling to themselves. Some of them were shifting uneasily as they walked past. Afraid.

Keeping close to Nancy they turned left and marched onwards towards the double doorway to the canteen. After seating themselves at an empty table near the windows, Neil scurried away to get Katherine something to eat.

Minutes later she was tucking into a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, munching away while listening intently as Neil and Nancy talked animatedly to each other, both of their eyes holding a slight glimmer of happiness as they talked to each other.

Despite not being as opened with her own feelings and emotions towards people, Katherine had a knack of perceiving other people's feelings towards each other. And the way Neil and Nancy were reacting to each other, she knew that there was something there. Something more than just friendship. She had a feeling that they liked each other more than friends.

Neil turned in his seat, smiling briefly at Katherine. "I best be on my way. I've got a busy day ahead of me. Take care Katherine"

She nodded and noticed the sweet smile that Nancy and Neil exchanged as he left the table. "Nancy" she asked, her voice low, "Excuse me if I'm being rude or nosy. But I think you should let Neil know"

"Pardon?"

"How you feel" she stated, "I know I may not be expressive about my own feelings. But I've learnt to read other people's emotions. I know by the way you look at him, how happy you are when you're in his company, that you've got some feelings for him. You should let him know"

She opened her mouth to disagree, but sighed. It was no use lying to herself or to Katherine. "You're right. I do have feelings for him. But…I'm afraid to let him know. You see my boyfriend was murdered by Freddy. His name was Glenn Lantz. He was my first love. So, I'm sure you can understand that I'm nervous of getting close to Neil as there is a possibility that I'll lose him too"

Katherine nodded slowly, understanding completely. "Yes. But still if you like him then tell him. You never know that he might feel the same way too"

Nancy smirked thoughtfully and nodded, "Yeah. I know, I should tell him. One day I will" she glanced at her watch briefly, "I'm going to have to go here. I'll see you later. Take care. Okay?"

She nodded curtly and downed the rest of her coffee, wiping a few stray crumbs of food from her chin with a napkin. Her gaze lifted up towards the entrance to the canteen as a steady line of patients nosily entered the room. She couldn't stay in here for any longer, there were too many people about. Standing quickly she wandered out of the canteen, ready to head back towards her room when she was stopped by a nurse.

"Miss Krueger?"

"Yeah" she whispered.

"You're due at the medical room for your medication. If you would please follow me" she politely gestured for her to follow.

Hesitantly she pursued the woman as she meandered down the intersecting corridor, passing by numerous doctors and nurses pushing carts full of medicines, med kits and medical clipboards. Keeping her gaze straight she noticed a small queue of patients standing outside a small observation room. She stepped in line and waited. Slowly, each patient were allowed into the room one at time, were administered their appropriate medication and then sent on their way.

It was now Katherine's turn. She avoided Dr Sims pensive gaze as she entered the room and sluggishly sat on the small bed near the window. Dr Sims gave her a reassuring smile and began to check her blood pressure and breathing. "What happened to your face Katherine?"

"Uh, I fell out of bed. I had a nightmare" she grumbled.

Sims browsed through the woman's medication, raising an eyebrow, "Really? What about?"

Katherine glared at her then looked away.

"We'll talk about it in the afternoon. You have another session scheduled at 2.30pm. Hopefully you'll be in a more relaxed and co-operative mood" she noted, then began to disperse several tablets onto a small plastic plate, "This is your daily medication that I have discovered you have been failing to take over the last few days. I've also prescribed you on a small dosage of a anti-psychotic drug for a short period of time. Hopefully it will help alleviate your aggressive tenancies and control your hallucinations"

She didn't reply and mutely took her medication, gulping it down with a small cup of water.

"Good" Dr Sims smiled, "You are more than welcomed to go to the patients activity room. It would give you a chance to interact with others, meet new people"

"No" she shook her head. "I'd rather go back to my room. Please"

"Okay. I'll have one of the nurses leave a collection of books for you to read in your room. I'll see you at our session"

Walking briskly out of the room she scurried as fast as she could back to her room, wanting as far as way from everyone as possible. She didn't want to go to a fucking therapy session. It was pointless.

Utterly pointless.

What good would come from it? Nothing. She would be asked meaningless questions, her opinions and answers would be psychoanalysed, derided. Nothing that she would say would be taken into account. They wouldn't listen to her. Hardly anyone listened to her. Except for Gemma. But she was gone.

She felt the tears begin to well in her eyes and her pace quickened until she arrived at her room, out of breath and feeling rather nauseated. She knew it was from the tablets. She always felt sick after taking them.

Groggily she slid into her seat at the window, silently wishing that the minutes would turn into hours. She had to admit to herself she was really looking forward for Matthew to visit, even if it was for a fifteen minutes. Hell, even one minute would put a smile on her face.

It was just past mid-day when Matthew entered Westin Hills. He walked with a purpose, a small smirk trying to creep onto his face as he stood in the elevator to the second floor of the adult psychiatric ward. He calmly stepped through the doors as they slid open, nearly colliding into Nancy.

She smiled briskly, "Hi, Matthew!"

His lips curled upwards into a cool smile, "Hello, Nancy"

Nancy's brow creased slightly, a bit taken back by the slight hoarseness of his voice. "If you're looking for Katherine's room it's just down there. It's the last room on the left. I have to say she's looking forward to your visit"

"Oh, is she?" he rose an eyebrow, "I'm looking forward to it myself"

Nancy smiled a little, "Good. I'm in a rush here. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

He nodded and began to swiftly walk down the corridor towards Katherine's room. Slowing to a stop outside her door he peered inside, seeing that she was engrossed in a book sitting by the window. Carefully he crept inside and shut the door behind him, making her head jerk towards him. A small yelp fluttering from her mouth.

Smiling apologetically, he successfully managed to keep at bay the sinister smirk that was trying to appear on his face. "Sorry if I scared you"

Placing the book on the table she shyly stood, "It's okay. I thought that visitors weren't allowed in patients rooms"

"Sure, they won't know" he stated, sitting down on the bed. He patted the spot at his side, "C'mon. Sit beside me"

Tentatively she wandered towards the bed and sat at his side, blushing slightly as he shifted closer to her. Gradually he brought his left hand up to touch the wound on her right cheek, "Did you fall asleep?"

"Yeah. My father isn't too happy with me"

"Oh" he murmured softly, his finger tips brushed over her wound again, "And why is that?"

She gulped, letting out a sigh of relief as his hand left her face, "I said something to him that I shouldn't have. He didn't like it"

He gave a slow nod, then raised his right hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ears. Her cheeks went bright red with embarrassment as he soothingly started to stroke her hair. Her nerves melting away little by little. Smirking he closed the gap between their faces. Making her heart beat double in speed. Anxiety taking hold of her. Softly he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her then broke the kiss. Smiling slyly at her.

Katherine's eyes narrowed with confusion by his smile and was about to speak when he kissed her again. This time with more vigour, more forcefully. Her whole body froze, becoming rigid. Full of fear.

What was going on? Why was he acting like this?

His hand slithered up her back and clutched the side of her neck, holding her at still as he growled against her mouth. His tongue prodding against her stiff lips, demanding entry.

She squealed as he eventually forced his tongue into her mouth, driving it deeper, ravaging her with great ferocity. She felt movement come back to her limbs and powerfully she pushed him away from her, breaking the kiss.

"Matthew. No!"

Tilting his head to the side, Matthew slid his tongue out to lick his lips smartly. Her eyes went wide like saucers as she could have sworn his tongue was black, burnt. Like her father's. He chortled darkly, gripping her neck tightly and drawing her near as he sneered mockingly, "Aw and I thought you_ liked_ me Katherine"

How could he have known? She hadn't told anyone about her feelings towards him. Only her…father. She whimpered and shook her head vigorously, her tears starting to flow freely from her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not _this_. Her father had managed to posses him. Take over his body. She had to get out of here.

_Now_.

She jerked back trying to twist out of his grasp but he was quicker, his hand fully wrapping around her neck and before she could open her mouth to scream he slammed his free hand over her mouth.

Silencing her.

With a wicked grin he straddled her waist, ramming her body onto her back. The hand around her neck slowly began to untangle her scarf, a low hoarse chuckle bubbling it's way out of his throat.

He placed it at the side of her head and reached into his back pocket, withdrawing a small Stanley blade and then clicked it open. With a menacing glare he placed it right at her jugular and warned, "Scream and I'll _cut_ your throat. Am I clear Katherine?"

He quickly threw a glance towards the door and after a split second's silence there was a small click from the keyhole. The door was now locked.

Breathing quickly from trepidation Katherine sluggishly nodded as he withdrew his hand from her mouth, her eyes locked on his. It wasn't the soft kind green eyes of Matthew staring down at her, but the cruel ice blue eyes of her fathers. But still all she saw was Matthew's face.

Leering at her he reached towards her scarf grabbing it, then using his both of his hands he pried her hands upwards towards the metal railing at the top of bed. In a matter of seconds he had tied her hands together, pinning them to the railing. Leaving her defenceless.

She sobbed as he laid upon her, crushing his full body onto hers and then again kissed her.

_Hard_.

She squirmed beneath him, but froze as he tipped the blade against her throat once more. Digging the tip of it in slightly.

His left hand roamed down her chest towards her right breast, where it clamped onto it. Squeezing and squashing it harshly. A loud whimper fluttered against his mouth, making him smirk maliciously against her lips. With a pleased moan he withdrew his lips from hers. Chuckling darkly as she clamped her eyes shut. Not bearing to look at him. He then slowly eased his squeezing on her breast, massaging it gently. Using his finger and thumb to pinch the nipple concealed under her garments. "Just like old times. Huh, honey? But this time I'm going to go _all_ the way…"

She cried softly as he allowed his hand to leave her breast, down towards the rim of her dress and gently pulled it upwards. Revealing her smooth thighs. Both of his hands sliding underneath the dress.

"Matthew…" she pleaded, "Fight him. Please. Don't let him do this to me!"

His fingers tugged at her pants, his eyes flaring angrily. "Fight me? Oh, you stupid little bitch. He can't!"

She shrieked as he tore her pants away from her body, discarding them across the room. She was now exposed to him, to her disgust and horror. He gave his lips a quick lick, smiling broadly at her as his hands brusquely spread her legs wide.

Her lips quivered as she heard him unzip himself , pushing his trousers down slightly, "Please. Don't"

Kissing her wound he hushed, "Ssh. Just relax"

She grimaced as he pushed himself against her entrance, inching in ever so slightly. His left hand tore the lower parts of her dress away from her body, biting his bottom lip as how tight she was. A squeal left her throat as he forced himself half way into her tight walls. She was dry, un-aroused. He knew that she would suffer great pain. But he didn't give a flying shit.

Leaning his face down yet again, he kissed her tenderly and withdrew himself so that his head was just embedded into her pussy. Then with one sudden violent thrust he plunged himself deep into her, breaking her hymen. Destroying her last piece of dignity.

She screamed against his mouth, tears of anguish. Of shame. Spilling from her eyes. The pain was excruciating, it was too much for her to take.

She felt numb.

Sickened.

He broke the kiss, sneering at her as he violently began to thrust into her. His eyes were wild, frenzied. He was enjoying himself. He bent down, licking at her earlobe slowly then moved his face over hers, "So, do you like me now Katherine?"

She whimpered, choking back a sob as he moved vigorously in and out of her. His pace never slackening. He chuckled and grabbed her right thigh, lifting it slightly making him drive deeper into her. She groaned out in pain, shaking her head slowly. "S-stop! Please!"

He shook his head in discord, grinning wildly at her and began to attack her skin around her neck with his tongue, licking. Kissing. Sucking. He panted and groaned against her skin. While his other hand groped and grasped her other thigh.

Her body shook, sweat dribbling down her skin. She felt so repulsed at being used like this. Closing her eyes she refrained from looking at him anymore. She knew it was her father doing this. Using Matthew's body do to this to her. But to see him. To see Matthew thrusting in and out of her, it broke her heart. She would never be able to look at him ever again. Without thinking of what was happening now.

Her thoughts were shattered as she felt his right hand leave her thigh, ripping apart the dress that covered her chest. His lips broke away from her neck, travelling down to her collarbone where he began to nibble at her flesh. His rampant thrusts intensified, making her gasp in agony. He was too big for her, it was as thought her insides were being ripped apart.

Groaning lustfully his left hand left her thigh, reaching up to grasp the right cup of her bra and quickly he pulled it to the side. His eyes were cloudy with hunger and his lips soon latched onto her nipple, devouring it. Sucking hard.

The tip of his tongue slowly began to circle her areola. His thrusts continued at their frantic pace as he continued to lick and suck at her breast. A muffled moan came from his throat, vibrating against her fleshly mound.

He was close.

Real close.

He swiftly withdrew his face from her breast, thrusting several more times before he gave one final savage plunge as he came. Spilling himself deep inside of her.

Choking back a sob she trembled as she felt him coming. He groaned softly and slumped down on top of her, smiling as he nestled his head in the crook of her neck, "I have to say you didn't disappoint" he breathed.

She grimaced as she felt him withdrawing from her as he sat up. Her eyes flickered open, starting blankly at him as he stood from the bed. Tidying himself away, adjusting his clothes. He leaned over her and untied her hands, giving her a fiendish grin, "Didn't I tell you he only wanted to fuck you?" he cackled.

Slowly, she pulled her legs upwards and curled into a ball. She looked down quickly at her thighs, noticing a trickle of blood trailing down her legs mixed with his semen.

She yelped as he grasped her chin, jerking her face towards his. "I'll be seeing you soon Katherine"

He slowly stood and stepped away from the bed, a low moan leaving his throat and quickly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and with a thud he hit the floor. Out for the count.

She remained still, not moving an inch as her mind began to process what had happened.

He had finally done it.

He said that he would enjoy breaking her down, making her mind shatter into a million pieces. And he had succeeded. He broken her. Taken away her last piece of dignity. Her last piece of hope. What was the point in carrying on? She had nothing to live for…

* * *

**A/n**: Okay, what do you think? I was really nervous putting this up. If you have any questions you want to ask then fell free and I'll answer them! The next chapter will more than likely the last one.


	23. You Belong With Me

**Chapter 23**: You Belong With Me.

Nancy and Neil strode down the corridor to Katherine's room, chatting quietly to each other. The topic of their discussion was Neil's trip and his earlier phone call to his new acquaintance from Cleveland. It appeared that the professor was having difficulty in getting some free time to visit Springwood and therefore they would have to wait a bit longer until his arrival.

As they slowed down as they approached her door, they gave each other a quizzical look as why her door was closed. Usually patients' doors were opened during the day. It was one of the major rules in the hospital. That the door's to each patient's rooms were opened at all times throughout the day.

Gently Nancy rapped the door, "Katherine? Are you okay?"

She placed her ear against the wooden door, straining to hear any kind of movement or sound. It was very low, but she could make out crying. Soft uncontrollable crying. Something was wrong.

Clutching the cold handle she twisted and turned it, attempting to open the door. "Shit. It's locked"

Neil quickly tugged her away and readied himself to barge down the door. With two strong kicks of his feet he managed to break the door open.

Quickly entering their gaze fell instantly on the still form of Matthew sprawled out on the floor beside the bed. Neil swiftly went to the young man's side, checking his pulse. "He's alive"

She nodded slowly, her face tight with terror at the blood stains splattered on the bed clothes. Tentatively she inched forward her eyes slowly diverting towards the huddled figure of Katherine. Sat trembling and sobbing in the far left corner of the room. "Katherine…what's happened?"

The woman jerked her head up, staring through the gaps in her hair. Her lips pursed tightly together as she protectively wrapped her arms around her legs. She remained still.

Edging closer to her Nancy knelt a few feet from her. Katherine flinched back, then shrieked as she caught a glimpse of Neil helping Matthew to his feet as the man came to.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down" Nancy reassured softly, throwing a glance at Neil. Motioning him to leave the room. "They're leaving. Okay? It's just us"

She gulped turning her gaze back to Nancy as the woman looked her over, her mouth popping open in distress at her ripped clothes and the dried blood on Katherine's upper legs. Nancy looked quickly around the room. And that's when she saw it. Katherine's pants thrown to the other side of the room.

As she twisted her head back towards Katherine she leaned back as the traumatised woman lowered her legs and pulled up the remaining pieces of her dress. Revealing more dried blood and a thick white substance on her thighs, leading up to the apex of her legs.

"Oh, no…he didn't?" Nancy breathed, shaking her head in disbelief.

Katherine gave a slow nod, her lips still sealed shut.

"But why?"

Katherine turned away.

"Dr Thompson!" came a cry from the doorway.

Both women averted their gaze towards the owner of the voice. Dr Sims. Her face was stern as she approached them both, "What the hell has happened? Did that man attack Katherine?"

Nancy abruptly stood. Ready to rebuke when Dr Sims continued, "Don't say a word. I'm calling your father. Bring Katherine to the treatment room"

Katherine bit her lip and grabbed Nancy's hand as she helped her to her feet, leading her out of the room.

It wasn't very long for Nancy and Dr Sims to realise after examining Katherine that her hymen was broken, evidence of sexual intercourse. But their main worry was whether it was consensual or not. However, Katherine was refusing to answer their questions. She was not co-operating at all. She was in deep shock and from the red hands prints on her thighs, Dr Sims concluded that she indeed was raped by Matthew. But Nancy was sceptical of her conclusion.

Nancy glanced at the senior Doctor as she exited Katherine's new bedroom, leaving herself and Katherine alone for the time being. It was exactly what she needed. Time alone to question Katherine, to get to the truth of the matter.

"Katherine" she started, pulling a chair up beside the bed, "You have to tell me what happened. If you don't my dad is going to charge Matthew with rape! Do you really want that to happen?"

Katherine glumly shook her head, sniffling quietly, "No"

"Then tell me what happened"

Closing her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath, "It was my…father. H-he took control of Matthew"

"Control?" Nancy gasped, "He possessed him?"

"Yes…he used his body to get to me. To r-rape…me" she cried, "He's…done it Nancy!"

"Done what?"

"He's _broken_ me…"

Staring sadly at her Nancy knew that after this sick and twisted act of depravity that Freddy had bestowed on her, that Katherine would never be the same again.

A knock at the door made both woman turn their attention to the doorway as Sheriff Thompson and a female officer stood, "Nancy, I need you to step out of the room. We need to question Katherine"

"I want her to be here…I want her to stay" Katherine cut in, "Please"

Donald nodded begrudgingly and took a few steps into the room, motioning for his officer to begin the questioning. She smiled quickly at Katherine and pulled up a spare seat, "Miss Krueger. I'm Officer Morris. We've been given evidence from Dr Sims and Dr Thompson on your condition. It seems that you had sexual contact with Mr Matthew Reid? Would you consider what happened between you two to be consensual? Did you wish for the sexual intercourse to take place? Or did he force himself on you?"

Her breath hitched in her throat as the officer read out the last question. Oh, he did rape her. But it wasn't Matthew. Sure it might have been Matthew's DNA on her, he may have physically done it himself. But it was her father controlling him. If she were to say that he did rape her, then Matthew would unquestionably be put in jail. How could she put him through it?

She would never be able to forgive herself.

"No…" she muttered slowly, "I wanted it t-to happen"

The female officer gave a sideways glance at her superior officer who was also quite sceptical, "Are you sure Miss Krueger?"

"Y-yes, I don't want to press any charges against him. It was…consensual. He hasn't done anything wrong"

Donald came a few steps towards the bed, staring sternly at her. "If you feel that way then we'll have to respect your wishes. No charges will be made against Mr Reid"

Katherine nodded, relieved that they weren't going to arrest Matthew.

The officer stood and followed her commanding officer out of the room. While Nancy quietly peered around the corner of the doorway, watching them as they marched down the corridor. Ready to break the news to Matthew. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to talk to Matthew after they're finished telling him the news"

She watched as Nancy disappeared from view. Leaving her alone, deliberating on what action to take. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stand her father's constant abuse for any longer. There was no more willpower or strength in her body to carry on. She knew her life had to end. But would she be able to end it herself?

The short answer was no.

The only person she knew that would be more than happy to do it would be her father. But when was the right time? Tonight seemed like the perfect time. However, she needed a few hours to compose herself before she faced him again.

Pulling her covers closer over her body she grimaced as she move her legs, still feeling numb and sore from down below. Her attention was diverted away from the pain as Dr Sims calmly walked in followed by a female nurse pushing a small medical cart. She gulped and averted her gaze away from Dr Sims as she began to speak, "I understand from Sheriff Thompson that you haven't pressed any charges against Mr Reid. That you have said it was consensual? Is that correct?"

"Yes"

"You do understand that that type of activity isn't allowed in patients rooms. Or in this hospital. It's against the rules and regulations"

Swinging her head back towards Dr Sims, Katherine nodded, "Yes. Do whatever you feel is necessary to reprimand me"

The doctor gently placed her hand on Katherine's shoulder, smiling meekly, "I'll take this as a slip up. To be honest Miss Krueger from the way you were reacting when we were examining you. You seemed very disturbed, anxious. Afraid. Showing signs of someone suffering from a sexual attack"

Katherine bit her bottom lip shaking her head quickly, "No, I was just nervous. It was my first time"

Dr Sims nodded, not entirely sure of the sincerity behind her answer. But knew that nothing else could be done as she didn't want to pursue the matter any further. "Okay. Is there anything you need? Pain killers? Something to help you relax? Sleep?"

"I'd like some sleeping tablets please. And um, a piece of pen and paper?"

She slowly stripped a piece of blank paper from her clipboard and handed it over along with a pen. The nurse quickly lifted up a small bottle of sleeping pills and shook out two small white pills, handing them over to Katherine.

"Thanks" she murmured, clasping them tightly in her hand and lowered her head. Not bothering to say goodbye as they departed the room.

Dr Sims gave Nancy a warning look as Nancy and Matthew walked past them towards the doorway.

Lifting her head up slowly to look at the two new arrivals, Katherine choked back a sob and scrambled off her bed. "No!" she hissed, glaring at Matthew, "Get him away from me!"

Holding up her hands Nancy slowly walked forward, "It's okay. Easy. It's really Matthew. He isn't possessed anymore. Okay?"

Katherine whimpered softly as he took another step forward, his eyes full of sorrow and regret, "Nancy told me that you're not pressing charges. I want to thank you" he took a short breath, "I know what happened. I saw it. I could see what he was doing. He kept me trapped, at bay. I saw him use my hands, my body to…"

"No!" she squealed and slammed her hands over her ears. "Don't say anything. Please!"

He nodded, "I'm sorry Katherine. I really am. I should have put up more of a fight. But he was too strong. I've been thinking…if you wish I'll stay away from you"

Her bottom lip trembled, her face now streaming with tears. She made no reply.

Matthew took it as a yes. "Okay. I want you to know it wasn't me that was controlling my body. It was him. Your father. You know that I wouldn't have done anything like that to you. But you still saw me, when it wasn't me in control of my actions. I know that you won't be able to look at me without thinking of what happened today"

Katherine looked away, stifling a sob.

"You take care of yourself Katherine" he muttered, a single tear falling down his face, "I'll miss you"

Nancy gave him a solemn glance as he departed the room, giving Katherine one last look before he closed the door behind him. Her lip quivered violently as Nancy took her in a comforting embrace and slowly she broke down in tears. Her friendship with Matthew was over. And it was all because of her father.

**x x x **

The rest of the day went in very slow. It was now approaching lights out time. Ten pm. Katherine hadn't budge an inch from her room all afternoon and evening, refraining from going to the canteen for dinner. And so the food was brought to her. But she barely touched it. She was sick with worry. Afraid of how her father would react to her request.

She had tried to keep her mind occupied by reading the rest of the books she had received earlier that morning, but it wasn't doing her much luck. Also, she had written a small letter for Nancy. She had pondered on not letting Nancy know of her decision, to basically carry out with her plan and leave them with unanswered questions. But she quickly thought against it. It wouldn't be fair on Nancy. She had been there for her. Especially over the last few days since Gemma's death.

She slowly skimmed over the letter, satisfied that it was good enough and neatly folded it into two. Once she had given the note to one of the nurses or orderlies then she would take the sleeping tablets. Then hopefully she could put an end the misery she was currently being subjected to.

She heard footsteps slowly making their way down the corridor and a commanding voice stating to the patients that it was time for lights out. Sitting up in her bed she grasped the note tightly and turned her gaze towards the door as Tom came into view, "It's lights out Miss Krueger"

"Okay" she nodded, then outstretched the note to him, "Would you please give this to Doctor Thompson? Please? Tell her it's from me"

He grumbled a 'yes' in reply and took the note from her. He switched off the light and left the room quickly. She sighed and reached over to her side dresser, pulling out the top drawer where she had hidden her sleeping tablets. Clutching them in her hand she gulped back the knot that was forming in her throat.

This was it.

There was no turning back.

She slowly slid each of the small white pills into her mouth then swallowed them. It wouldn't take long for the sleeping tablets to kick in and with her being as exhausted as she was, she would be asleep in no time.

Her slim hands gripped the rim of her bed covers, pulling them closer to her as she snuggled against her pillow, her eyes becoming heavy with fatigue. Her weary voice beginning to sing a tune she had heard in her dream over a week ago. "One, two Freddy's coming for you. Three, four better lock your door. Five, six grab your crucifix. Seven, eight gonna stay up late. Nine, ten never sleep again" Slowly, her eyes drooped shut. And within a few seconds she was fast asleep…

It had a very long day for Nancy. What with catching up on her work in her small office and dealing with the disturbing events that had happened with Katherine earlier that day. All that she wanted to do now was go home and take a nice hot bath. Try and relax. But she knew she couldn't leave the hospital. She couldn't leave Katherine. She wanted to make sure she got through the night okay. To be there in case anything happened or if the woman wanted to talk.

She sat behind her desk, reading through her notes on one of her patients that she was currently treating. Sighing with frustration she slumped back against her seat, being unable to concentrate. Her attention went towards the door as creaked open, revealing Tom. "Sorry for interrupting Dr Thompson. But Katherine asked me to give this to you"

She slowly took the small piece of paper off of him, slightly perplexed in receiving a note from her. "Thanks"

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Gazing pensively at the folded piece of paper she bit her lip, becoming tense and worried. She opened it up and began to read…

_Dear Nancy. _

_I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the kindness and care you have given towards me over the last week. I have been thinking long and hard. And I've come to a decision, albeit a difficult one about my…future. _

_My life. _

_I know now that my life, my soul, my heart has been destroyed. I have no more courage, no more strength to carry on. I can't take it anymore. The pain. The constant threat and abuse from my father…the constant __**fear**__ I have when I'm around him. _

_It will never go away…_

_So, the time has come to accept my fate. My death. I'm going to ask my father to kill me. Then all my heartahce will go away. I'll be at peace. Free from him. Forever. _

_Please don't try and stop me. By the time you've read this I should be in the dream world ready to face him. _

_Tell Matthew I'll miss him too. _

_Goodbye and thank you again._

_Katherine Krueger._

Slowly, Nancy's grip on the letter loosened and it fluttered onto her desk. Shock etched on her face. She had to stop her. Bolting from her office she ran down towards the patient's ward, but collided into Dr Sims as she turned the corner.

"Dr Thompson! What's wrong?"

"I have to see Katherine. I have to talk to her. It's urgent!" Nancy cried, trying to veer around the woman.

Dr Sims reached out and grabbed her left arm, halting her. "I'm sorry Dr Thompson. But Katherine is asleep. She asked for sleeping tablets. Whatever you need to talk to her about you'll have to wait until the morning"

Nancy was speechless. She couldn't understand why Katherine was doing this. Why was she giving up? She had to wake her up. Without a word she spun on her heel back towards her office. Kristen would be able to help her.

Walking at a slow pace it took Katherine several minutes to amble through the darkened passageways of the power plant, before she finally reached her destination. The boiler room. Despite taking her time she still hadn't thought of a way to tell her father what she wanted him to do to her. It was out of the ordinary for her asking him to inflict pain on her. Usually she would plead for him not to. So, the words were going to be hard to find.

Her sweaty hair hung down, shielding half her face as she stopped at the entrance to the boiler room. Her sullen gaze was directed towards the right hand corner, where her father stood at a honing device. Sharpening his bladed claw that was free of his right hand. Sparks flew from the steel as he sharpened his weapon.

She swallowed thickly, her stomach twisting into a knot as she grew even more anxious. "Daddy"

Peering over his shoulder, a sly smile grew on his face and he withdrew the claw from the device. "Hello Princess" He examined his blades quickly then slid the glove onto his hand, flexing his blades quickly and then began to advance towards her, "Did you like our little special time earlier? Huh?"

She cringed and wrapped her arms around herself as he stopped inches from her. Delicately he trailed a single blade up her left arm, over her shoulder and then gently tipped her face up to meet his, brushing her hair away from her face with his burnt hand, "Would you like a repeat performance? Hmm?"

Quickly she jerked away from him, which he allowed as he gave a heinous dark laugh, "Aw, that's a shame" then he flashed a wicked grin at her, "Now, there's a reason why you're here? Isn't there?"

Numbly she nodded staring at him nervously, "I, uh. I have s-something to ask you daddy"

He feigned a look of surprise, "Oh, really?" But he knew exactly what was on her mind. What her request would be. His plan was finally falling into place. "And what is that?"

Clasping her shaking hands together she began to tremble as he closed the gap between them, leaning in close. "I…want it to stop daddy"

"Stop? What do you want to stop Katherine?"

"The pain" she sobbed softly, "I want you to stop hurting me…"

His lips curled upwards in a small snarl, gripping the back of her head with his left hand, "You know I'll never stop it. I hurt you when you've been a bad girl. You know that"

Crying quietly she nodded, replying, "Yes sir. B-but…I want it to end. I want…"

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "I want you to _kill_ me"

His expression went blank and then a deep maniacal cackle bubbled up from his throat. A twisted smile spreading over his face at her admission. Hearing her say those little words was like music to his ears, "You're asking me to kill you?"

Tremblingly she nodded in response, "Yes daddy. I can't go on anymore. I d-don't want to live anymore. I've had enough. I want to die"

Loosening his grip slightly he inched his face towards her, smiling viciously, "I'll do it, but I'll choose how you die. Right?"

Sniffling quietly she was totally bewildered at her father's acceptance of her desire to die. Did he really want rid of her? She had honestly thought that he would reject her request and continue to let her live. Persist on inflicting pain and torment onto her. But she couldn't be sidetracked as to what his reasons were. He had agreed. "Okay daddy"

Freddy smiled triumphantly, "That's my girl" then brought the tips of his blades to her face, nicking and cutting deftly. Creating small incisions on her cheeks and chin. He gently kissed her forehead and ferociously backhanded her with his glove, sending her sprawling to the ground. She whimpered and remained still as he began to circle her, his twisted mind pondering on how to kill her. He always liked to torment, inflict as much pain as possible on his victims when he was alive and even now. Why should it be any different for her? Licking his lips quickly he suddenly reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair, hauling her towards a small workbench and hurled her fearful body onto it.

She refrained from resisting him, willingly allowing him to do what he wished. He continued to smile cruelly at her and reached out for a small screw driver at the far end of the bench. He then roughly jerked her face towards his with his claw, "Now, be a good girl and _scream_ for daddy"

A piercing scream erupted from her throat as he ruthlessly drove the screw drive into her left thigh, creating a nasty puncture in her flesh. The blood soaking quickly into her white dress. Freddy cackled with sick delight and yanked the screw driver down her thigh, rupturing her skin. Her howls of anguish echoed through the boiler room as he repeated his actions on her right thigh.

Sniggering quietly he slashed at her chest, creating four parallel lacerations from just below her collarbone to just above her breasts. She groaned in suffering as he stabbed, slash and tore at her arms, upper chest and waist area. Her dress was now torn in several areas, bloodied, her skin covered in cuts and smeared with her blood.

As he created long last gash across shoulder blade he took a step back, admiring his work of decimation on her frail body. Her breathing was low and very shallow. Barely able to keep her eyes open, lingering on the edge of death. But he had something to say to her before he finally sealed her death.

As gently as he possibly could he pulled her off the bench, his left hand curving behind her back to support her weak body. Her right hand clutched at the side of his sweater, gripping onto it as tight as she could and slowly her head lulled backwards. Eyes glazed over with pain as she stared at him as his lips pulled back into a sly smile, "Katherine…you know I have to tell you something"

Her eyes fluttered violently as she tried to move her head, her mouth opening up as if she was trying to speak. But no words came out.

Freddy's glove manoeuvred slowly across her shoulder, along her chest until the tips of his blood stained blades dug slightly into her dress above her stomach. "I know that you think that if you die, you'll be free" he eased the blades into her stomach an inch, "That you'll be at peace, with no more pain"

Katherine gawked at him in confusion, her face contorting into stark pain as she felt the blades piercing deeper into her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a thick red mist floating out from the passageway she came from. The boiler room was steadily being engulfed by the mist, as the raging fire in the furnaces grew in fervency. The doors of the hot furnaces blasted outwards as the red mist passed them.

"You see princess" Freddy hissed gently into her ear, smirking to himself as he felt the presence of the dream demons within the mist, "You're wrong. Dead wrong" with a slow thrust he plunged the blades in deeper, "You have the same power as me. You can live on in dreams too. But" he smiled, "You had to willingly sacrifice yourself, just like I did. And now you_ have_"

A lone tear slid down her face as she processed this revelation. How could she be so stupid? She had now made her predicament a whole lot worse. Now, she would never be free of him. She would never be free of the pain. Her teary eyes gazed up at him as he chuckled menacingly. His eyes flicked to the left then the right. He could no longer see the boiler room, only the mist that they were surrounded in. The dream demons were directly in front of them. Waiting for him to finish sealing her death.

Lowering his scarred lips to her ear, he growled with satisfaction, "You belong with _me_. Forever"

She gasped as he jabbed the blades further into her body one last time. Closing her eyes she felt a tingle start from her toes, spreading to every fibre of her body like she was being electrocuted. One last stuttered sob wretched itself out of her throat and in a bright red flash both father and daughter disappeared…

_One month later…_

It had been hard to take. Hard to accept. But eventually Nancy had grasped what had happened in Westin Hills one month previously. Despite going into the dream with Kristen that night, they still were too late to save Katherine. Once they had arrived at the boiler room, they found no one to be there. The furnaces weren't operational, the pipes were no longer hot. And Kristen had stated to both their surprises that she could not feel Freddy's presence in the dream. Not even Katherine's. They had just vanished.

Katherine had been found in her room, her body littered with cuts, lacerations and through an autopsy by medical staff they discovered that she had deep internal bleeding in her stomach. The cause was unknown. An enquiry was carried out and was still ongoing, but Nancy and Kristen knew that they would find no clues.

Nancy had grouped together with Neil and Matthew to arrange for Katherine's funeral. The service was very small. With Kristen, Joey, Kincaid, Donald and Marge in attendance.

Ever since then Matthew had fallen into a deep depression. He took leave from his job as a coach and had began to drink heavily, trying to block out the pain of his loss. Of losing a friendship he had started to build and wanted to try and piece back together after the horrific incident at Westin Hills.

Now, he would never get the chance.

He had became a regular visitor to her grave at Springwood Cemetery. At least two to three times each week he would come and sit beside her grave, talking to her about his life. His feelings, problems. How he missed her and wishing that she would give him the strength to pull him through. To help him carry on with his life.

It was raining when he arrived at Springwood Cemetery on a dreary Sunday morning. His hair was damp, a small beard beginning to form on his chin due to lack of shaving. He gave a grim smile as he approached her grave noticing Nancy kneeling beside it fixing a bunch of flowers.

She looked up as he stopped at her side, "Matthew. How are you? I haven't seen you about lately"

He shrugged causally, "I'm ok"

Nancy nodded. She knew he wasn't. He had hidden feelings about Katherine that he was keeping and now that she was gone, it was eating him up inside.

"I really miss her Nancy" he murmured, gazing sullenly at the small tombstone, "I keep asking myself. Why? Why did she do it? Why did she give up?

"You read her note. She said that she had enough. The fear she had of her father was too much to take, that she believed it was her only option to have him kill her"

"Well, she's at peace now. He can't hurt her anymore"

Nancy nodded silently, agreeing.

"I bumped into Kristen the other day. She said that she hasn't had any dreams since Katherine died. That Kincaid or Joey haven't either. Is that true?" he asked and turned towards her.

"Yeah. No one has had any nightmares at all. Not about the boiler room, the house. Nothing" she shook her head, confused about the situation, "When we got to the boiler room they weren't there. The furnaces weren't lit. The pipes were cold. Nothing in the power plant was working. It was so strange. I'm still bemused by it all" she looked up at him, "Are you having any dreams? Nightmares?"

"No" he shook his head, "Nothing. Well…I've been having memories. From when we were kids. From the park, school. But they're very vague. I can barely see her. The visions are blurry. But I know it's her"

"Do you remember anything else from the dreams?" she questioned.

"No" he replied, "I've been wondering if this is what he wanted all along. To kill her. To make sure no one would have her. That _I _wouldn't have her as a friend"

Nancy sighed thoughtfully, "I'm not sure Matthew. Perhaps. I'm just hoping that he doesn't come back. I know that Katherine knew something about where he got his powers from. She was just too afraid of him to tell us. Afraid of the repercussions. But now she's gone. We'll probably never know"

"What about that guy? That professor from Cleveland?"

"Because of her death Neil said that it would have to wait until another time. But now that we haven't been having any dreams, we're not sure if we should contact him again" Nancy stood to her feet, brushing the grass off her jeans.

"Maybe it's over. Well, I think it is" Matthew stated quietly.

She tried to smile, but she just couldn't. A piece of her wanted to believe him. To believe that Freddy was gone. But she knew she had to be on her guard. They all had to. Freddy still had his powers. The bastard could easily come back anytime he wanted. Come back to haunt their dreams…

* * *

**Author's Notes**: The end...? I don't think so. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. It means so much to me. This story is the fic that has the most reviews and I want to thank you for making it that way! Any questions, comments, please feel free to ask!

Paula!


End file.
